WITCH & Winx: Clash
by SuperHeroTimeFan
Summary: Months after the defeat of the Quatrix, more tears in the Veil start to open. Once again, it is up to WITCH and the Winx Club to stop King Phobos from accomplishing his ambitions. However, a long lost prophecy is about to be revealed, and it involves Will and Bloom. What secret is held from them that they don't know? Sequel to Darkness Rising!
1. The Gem Of Calypso

Hi there, everyone! It's me, **SuperHeroTimeFan**, back with a new story for you all to read! I promised a sequel for **WITCH vs Winx: Darkness Rising** before, and here it is! I present to you, **WITCH & Winx: Clash**. Please be sure to thank **Scourge From BloodClan** for helping me out on this. I couldn't have done it without her. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Gem of Calypso

_Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin have united with Bloom, Stella, Tecna, Musa, Flora, Aisha and Roxy to take down a new threat, an army whose leaders consist of the Trix and Nerissa, now known as the Quatrix. However, after facing defeat at the hands of the Fairies and Guardians, a revived King Phobos has banished them forever, and allowed his army of darkness to invade Earth. Seven months have passed since the defeat of the Quatrix, and our heroes now face a more extreme danger, one they have yet to learn to defeat. This is the story of the WITCH and Winx Club united, and with more in common than their leaders think._

It was late at night in Gardenia, everyone fast asleep. A Lurden was making his way out of a museum and making his way out onto the street. "King Phobos will soon have what he requires to fulfill his conquest of the Infinite Dimension!" he exclaimed. At that moment, a light shown, and the sound of a motorcycle filled the air. "I don't think so, Vakar!" a female voice retorted. The Lurden snarled before the girl on the motorcycle charged forwards. She then unsheathed a sword and held up a pink crystal. This was the leader of the Guardians, Will Vandom, and she was wielding the Heart of Kandrakar. "Guardian, Unite!" she yelled out. At that moment, a pink light shone, and when that light faded away, Will was now the Guardian of Quintessence.

Vakar backed up as Wilma unsheathed her sword. "You wanna do this the easy way or the hard way?" she quipped. The Lurden unsheathed a sword of his own and growled. At that moment, the rest of the Winx and WITCH came out from the sky and surrounded the Lurden. Vakar growled and charged at Will, only for her to knock his sword out of his hand and throw him off. Vakar gasped as Irma and Aisha blasted water around the Lurden before Hay Lin used her air powers to make an ice cage. Tecna soon flew up and sent another blast, causing it to become magically enhanced.

Will looked to her friends and fist-bumped Bloom. "We still have a lot more rogues to capture, you know that, right?" Taranee asked. Bloom sighed and patted her on the shoulder. "Yeah, but let's take this moment to celebrate." Bloom reasoned. "After all, the Quatrix are gone. What's the worse that can happen?" Roxy added on.

All of them were soon about to find out. In the Omega Dimension, King Phobos watched over all of the battles of the WITCH and the Winx Club. Lord Cedric slithered up beside him and hissed at the girls. "With the Quatrix out of the way, it seems we would have to increase our numbers." Cedric reasoned. Phobos nodded and started to walk down his throne. "I know that, Cedric, but where to find such replacements?" he asked out loud. Miranda then crawled up next to Cedric and cackled before reverting back to her fake human form. "Master, your two agents have returned with guests." She stated.

Phobos looked forwards and smirked. There were his two hooded figures, flying in from different sides of the cave. "We have searched the Infinite Dimensions, and have found a battalion you can use to your advantage against the Republic of the Infinite Dimensions." One of the female agents reported. Phobos evilly smiled and walked forwards. There, behind the two agents, were five boys, each having a different symbol on their shirts. "We, the Runics, shall serve you well, King Phobos." The leader, Nashter, said. Phobos smiled and nodded. "Good, _very_ good." He stated.

In the morning, at the Love and Pets shop, Bloom and the rest of the Winx were waiting for the WITCH girls to arrive. "What could be taking them so long?!" Stella asked with impatience. Aisha placed her hand on Stella's shoulder in an attempt to calm her down. "Remember that they have school to go to." She reminded. Stella sighed and nodded. "Sorry, I forgot." She said.

Soon enough, Will and the rest of the WITCH girls, as well as Matt and Caleb, walked in. "Sorry we're late!" Will exclaimed. Cornelia nodded and sighed as she played with her hair. "Our parents wouldn't leave us alone. We had to leave…" Cornelia started out, but upon realization that if she said Astral Drops, then there would be real trouble. "_Clones_, clones of ourselves to distract them." She said, quickly correcting herself.

The rest of WITCH and the guys chuckled at this, with the Winx Club joining in, until Sky walked in and cleared his throat. "Well, even though they're gone, that doesn't mean that we can't be ready." He stated. Caleb nodded and looked to his friends. "Sky's right. It's time we started training." Everyone nodded and soon ran into their Training Room, where they would start training.

Each member of the two groups were paired up against each other based on their elemental powers. Will went up against Stella, Irma against Aisha, Taranee with Bloom, Cornelia with Flora, Hay Lin with Musa, Matt with Roxy, and since each match was to be one-on-one, Tecna went up against Caleb. At the sound of Timmy's blaster, the groups started to fight against one another. Will clashed her sword high with Stella's Scepter while Aisha and Irma locked blades against each other's weapons. Cornelia and Flora's legs locked with each other as they attempted to kick while Hay Lin flipped over Musa in hand-to-hand combat. Tecna used her calculations to dodge and counter all of Caleb's moves while Roxy went in hand-to-hand combat with Matt.

The Specialists watched over the battles with much interest, including Nabu, who was still being looked up to for being back to help the WITCH and Winx in their battle with the Quatrix. Sky walked up to Roy and elbowed him lightly. "Have your eyes on anyone in particular?" he asked. Roy smirked and nodded as he looked to Roxy. "That girl, Roxy, she seems gifted, but with some more proper training, I believe that she could become a great Fairy." He stated. Sky nodded, but then hid away as he swore he could have seen Musa and Hay Lin looking towards them with offensive looks on their faces.

As everyone finished up, the sound of a cellphone ringtone started to fill the room. Everyone started to check their pockets until Musa walked up to Will's backpack and picked up her cellphone next to the backpack. "It's for you." She stated. Will nodded and smiled. "Thanks, Musa." She said. With that, she answered the call. "Hi, Mom." She said. There was a bit of mumbling as Miss Faragonda and Yan Lin walked into the room. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm just… visiting a friend in Gardenia." She said. More mumbling came through the phone while the two older mentors looked to each other. "Yes, Mom, I promise to get an autograph from the Winx Club." She said. There was one last mumble before Will sighed and nodded. "Love you, goodbye." She bid. With that, she clicked the top of her iPhone and sighed. She then looked to Yan Lin and Faragonda and bowed. "Sorry, did you have something to say?" she asked.

"We have a situation." Faragonda stated. The Fairies and Guardians looked to each other with confusion before Bloom stepped up with a hand on her hip. "I thought that Saladin has his best Specialists checking on all of the Veil Breaches." She asked. Yan Lin shook her head and sighed. "Aside from that crisis, we have a new one." The grandmother stated. Miss Faragonda then spread her arms out, and a picture of a relic appeared.

King Phobos started to project the same relic back in the Omega Dimension. "This is the Gem of Calypso. It is vital to my plan to conquer the Infinite Dimensions." Phobos started out.

"According to legend, the Goddess Calypso charged a man with the task of delivering souls of the dead from the land of the living to the land beyond." Aisha stated. Miss Faragonda nodded before moving on. "This also has an ability to be a barrier between Andros and Earth." She added on. "Without it…"

"All of Andros would flood into Earth. The leaders of both nations back then wagered a deal that if one side were to invade the other, war would be declared." Yan Lin explained. Irma then stepped up and slammed her fist into her palm. "So, if Phobos or Cedric were to get their slimy hands on the Gem…"

"Then Andros would have no choice but to go to war with Earth, and with the Gem in our possession, Andros will bow down to the Supreme Empire of Darkness." Phobos finished up. He then looked back to the Runics and smirked. "Can I entrust you five to collect it?" he asked. Nashter looked up and smirked. "Did you have to ask?" he quipped.

"It is currently being held at the Star City Museum." Yan Lin stated. Will and the others all nodded before running out the door. As they were making their way out, a picture dropped out of Will's backpack. Bloom looked to it and raised an eyebrow as she picked it up. "Will, you dropped this!" she called out. Will turned around and gasped as she took the picture. "I can't lose this. Thanks, Bloom!" she said. Bloom still had a confused look on her face as she continued to look at it. Part of the picture was blacked out. "What is it?" she asked.

Will looked down to it and shrugged. "My first house in Fadden Hills burned down when I was five. This was all that was left of my family's picture. I never know who this person is now that it was burned out." She explained. Bloom looked to it and tried to make out who was in the burnt section. "I'm so sorry." She said. Will just sighed and put the picture back into her backpack.

Later on, at the Star City Museum, the WITCH girls and the Winx Club had already arrived. "All clear?" Hay Lin asked through Taranee's mental communication system. Flora looked from the other end of the street and nodded. Sky and the Specialists, who had already arrived, started to make hand signals, motioning for the girls to make their move. Everyone nodded and started to make their way into the Museum.

Each member of the groups all snuck in their separate ways. Bloom and Roxy both walked in and showed their IDs to the guards as their identities as Winx Fairies, in which both of them nodded and let them in before leaving. As soon as each of them were inside, they looked to the center of the room, where a Black Pearl was laying. "We just need to keep this Gem safe from any interlopers." Tecna stated, unsheathing her glider shield while Hay Lin took out her fans while Will and Bloom unsheathed their respective swords.

Just then, two shurikens were sent towards the girls and the guys. Hay Lin gasped and grouped her fans together, forming a shield and throwing it towards the projectiles soon afterwards in response to the attack towards Bloom and Will. Both of the leaders gasped as the shield flew in front of them, clashing with the now-dropped shurikens. The Specialists unsheathed their weapons and all looked around. "Who's there?!" Musa called out, whipping out her tambourine and spinning it around so fast that it became a chainsaw.

At that moment, a male figure started to walk into the room from one corner, looking to the group with an unsatisfying look on his face. "Are you the _real_ WITCH and Winx Club?" he remarked. Taranee cocked her crossbows and aimed them at the teenager. "We're the one and only!" she spat back. With that, she shot a flaming arrow, but the teen known as Ran-Rah only let out a stream of water, dissipating the fire attack. Everyone gasped as another teen flew into the building. "It seems that the leaders of this group are hiding some secrets from both us _and_ their teammates." Shalin remarked.

Cromo, the Runic of Earth, soon came rumbling in from the ground after Shalin flew in. "The Gem is ours for the taking, girls!" he exclaimed. Cornelia, Roxy and Flora all gasped as the Runic of Fire, Darmon, rocketed into the room. "Quite the party, huh?" he quipped. Everyone looked around as the four Runics soon outnumbered them. "What the Hell are you?!" Aisha demanded, aiming her sword at them. At that moment, Nashter flew in. "I am Nashter, and we are the Runics!" he exclaimed, unsheathing his own sword. It looked like the Sword of Kandrakar, but only with a much more curved and sharper blade, and glowing purple.

"We can take them!" Will called out. The others all nodded as the Runics started to make their way to the Gem. "Guardians, Unite!" Will called out, transforming her, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin into the Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions while Matt transformed into Shagon. Bloom smirked and flipped into the air. "Magic Winx, Sirenix!" she and the rest of the Winx called out. Soon, Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin were the Guardians with Matt as Shagon while Bloom, Flora, Musa, Stella, Tecna, Aisha and Roxy were the Winx Fairies. The Specialists all had their weapons ready as everyone charged at the Runics to protect the Gem of Calypso.

Will and Bloom both clashed their swords with Nashter, who was laughing the whole time. "I hope that you will give me at least a decent challenge." He remarked. Will looked to Bloom, and the two chuckled. "Well, we _did_ take down the Quatrix, so no worries." Bloom quipped. Will smirked and kicked away Nashter before blasting towards Irma and Aisha's enemy.

Ran-Rah growled as he fought against the two Water girls, using his sais against them while Aisha and Irma fended off the attacks. They soon saw the lightning sent from Will and let it hit Ran-Rah. Before it could hit him, though, they both sent twin water blasts at him, causing the electricity to amplify.

Stella jumped into the air and swung her scepter down at Darmon, who only blocked with his scythe before Taranee sent a blast from her crossbow. "Feel the burn!" Taranee called out, blasting fire at the ground while Stella sent Saturn Rings to bind Darmon up. He yelled in pain before sending a blast of fire of his own. "Why don't _you?!_" he yelled. The three collided their attacks with each other as the battle went on.

Cornelia and Flora both circled Cromo as he sent Earth attacks at them. Flora jumped into the air and unsheathed her shield, attempting a high slash at the Runic, but he ducked and went to the side before unsheathing a dagger and starting to slash at Flora, Cornelia used her staff to block all the attacks, but Flora flew in, and as if in slow motion, her shield shattered the dagger, much to Cromo's surprise. She then used her shield to knock Cromo into the wall and use vines to pin him there.

Meanwhile, Hay Lin, Musa and Tecna were still taking on Shalin. His use of his Bō Staff was impressive, enough to force the three back. Hay Lin twirled around her fans and folded them up, making them her personal bola sticks. Musa's chainsaw tambourine clashed with the staff before Shalin broke off and used it against Tecna, but she used her glider as a shield, giving Hay Lin enough time to knock him away in the back.

Will and Bloom continued to fight off against Nashter. "You're strong, but not that skilled in sword art!" Nashter remarked, hitting his head against Bloom and Will's. He was just about to slash then apart until Roxy picked up a medieval sword that had fallen from its case and clashed with him. Nashter growled at Roxy, who just smirked and sent him away. Before Nashter could attack again, Shagon blasted him in the back, accidently sending him towards the Gem.

"Phobos will win the war!" he proclaimed. Will then flew up and grabbed the other side of the Gem. "Not if I have anything to say about that shit!" she remarked. The two growled and struggled to get the Gem for themselves, but both were equal in strength. Bloom and the rest of the Winx, as well as the WITCH, with the Specialists all helped Will while the Runics went to Nashter's side.

After a while of struggling, it happened. The Gem broke in half, and both sides were sent tumbling back. Will took out the Heart of Kandrakar and opened a portal underneath them, causing all of her team to get back to the Love and Pets store. The Runics flew away and left with their piece soon after.

In the Omega Dimension, Phobos looked to his half of the Gem that the Runics had gotten for him. "Even though this is only a half of a piece, I think we can make this work… until we get the _other_ piece of the Gem." He announced. The Runics smirked as both of Phobos's Agents flew up.

At the Love and Pets Store, Will looked at the piece of the Gem that they had received. Yan Lin and Daphne both walked up and looked to it as well. "It's not much, but it's all that we've got." Bloom's sister stated. Bloom sighed and then looked to her necklace. "Those _Runics_ were working for Phobos. Beating Phobos with these tipping points with be damn near impossible." She stated. Will then looked to Bloom's necklace and raised an eyebrow. "That jewel, it looks so familiar." She said to herself. Unbeknownst to her, the Heart of Kandrakar started to glow up as well.

**Author's Note:** Well, guys, what did you think of my sequel? It is officially the premiere of the sequel, so I hope that you guys like this. After all, **Scourge From BloodClan** helped me work on this, so I hope that I did well. I'll try to have a new chapter out by later this month if I can. Please be sure to review, rate, and if you can, please Private Message me for anything on the story. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great 2014, and a great week, everyone!


	2. Nightshade

Hey there, everyone! I'm back! This is **SuperHeroTimeFan**, coming back to you with my second chapter of one of my newest stories, **WITCH & Winx: Clash**! Sorry that I haven't updated for a while now. I am being swarmed with homework and tests every day. You might get where I'm coming from. Thank you, **Scourge from BloodClan, Brave Kid, The Fusion Base, Kamen Rider Blaze, The Advent Master, Master Eubulon Alternative, Neo Kamen Rider Chrome, Ross Blum The IV, Hay Lin X Tsukasa Kadoya, PowerHour2013, Slade the Terminator, Sergeant Connelly, Virgil1989 The Crossover King** for liking this story and helping to support me. With no questions to be answered, I'll move onto my new chapter. Please review, rate, and enjoy!

Chapter 2: Nightshade

Ice monsters swarmed the Omega Dimension, all charging towards King Phobos. The ultra-powered King just sat at his throne, not caring to move. Just then, a female figure dressed in a white suit jumped in front of the throne, looking up to the Ice Monsters as they came. She quickly unsheathed a sword from her belt and charged at all of the Monsters, slashing at four before flying into the air and tossing shurikens at them. The shurikens caused the Monsters to explode, and the white figure turned to Phobos and sheathed her weapons. All of a sudden, one last Ice Monster approached, but the figure just threw a sphere-shaped object behind her at the Monster, which exploded and killed him on impact.

Phobos finally got up from his throne and clapped slowly. The female looked up and bowed respectfully as Phobos looked her down. "Well done." He stated. The figure started to unravel her hood as Phobos levitated down to the ground. "You are starting to grow more powerful and more skilled since the day I found you after facing defeat from WITCH and the Winx Club. Considering what I have just seen, my reformed disciple, you might just be ready to take your vengeance upon the Guardians and Fairies."

"Newsflash, my king." The assassin stated, finally getting her mask off. Diaspro looked up to Phobos and then smirked. "Right now, I feel like I'm actually beyond _Death's stroke_."

The morning following the WITCH girls and the Winx Club facing off against the Runics, Bloom started to open up shop at the Winx Club's Love and Pets store. She let out a loud yawn as the rest of the Winx came down and the WITCH girls teleported in, all of whom were tired as well. "Can't believe that I still feel sore after facing the Runics." Will stated.

Bloom yawned again and turned around. "Still, even with Yan Lin and Diaspro meeting with the rest of the Infinite Nations for the weekly meeting, we _still_ have to be on guard." The Fairy of the Dragon Flame reminded everyone.

Irma sighed as she placed her hands behind her head. "So, then, we have a week to take down any signs of Phobos's forces and even try to take Phobos down himself." She added on.

Bloom nodded at this. Just then, the doorbell rang as someone entered the shop. She was pale-skinned, wore a light blue shirt with white khakis, and sandals. She had black hair, and she had an Asian ethnic look. "Am I at the right place for pets?" She asked.

"Welcome to the Love and Pets store!" Flora said with enthusiasm. The girl smiled as she walked around, looking for a perfect pet to buy. She then came across a white, furry animal with red lines on him. The girl awed with affection before picking him up. "He's so cute!" The girl exclaimed.

"Glad you think so." Bloom said as Roxy went to the cash register at the desk. The girl walked up to Roxy and smiled again. "By the way, my name's Orube." Orube said, introducing herself. Will smiled and walked up to her. "Nice to meet you." The Guardian of Quintessence stated. "Did you just get here?" Taranee asked.

"Just yesterday." Orube stated. "Transferred from Korea." She added on. "Here, in Gardenia, I hope to find a lot of excitement to pump up my adrenaline side!"

"Good luck with that." Aisha mused, coming back from running on the treadmill.

All of a sudden, her eyes shifted to the side, where a newspaper was. She slowly walked to the table with the paper on it and picked it up, starting to read the news. "There was a robbery last night?" Orube asked with much concern in her voice. She then read further on and her smile started to lessen. "A death was involved?!"

"Look, we try to fight these kinds of stuff, but crime keeps on coming." Stella reasoned. Orube sighed as she then walked back to the counter. She placed twenty bucks on the table, and Tecna gave Orube her new pet. "Thank you for coming." Tecna stated. Orube, still in shock, just nodded and left the store in silence.

Will looked out and sighed. "I have to admit, by the look on Orube's face, she has a reason to be upset." The Leader of the Guardians said. "Think of how many times we've been busy fighting off against Lurden that we've actually forgotten about common crime."

"As much as it would rock to kick ass as vigilantes, the Veil Invasion attacks come first." Musa stated sadly. She walked over to help Taranee map out all of the recent attacks as Cornelia let out a sigh. "Wish that there could be something we could do." The Guardian of Earth said somberly.

At night, Orube slammed aside some books on her desk in the apartment she rented. "Coming here, I thought that I could find some action!" She complained. Her new pet looked to Orube with concern before she kicked her shoes at a dartboard, both hitting near the targets.

Orube took a moment to catch her breath as she looked out to the night sky. "If no one's gonna do a damn thing about this corrupted hive, then I guess _I'll_ have to take some initiative."

Orube then walked to her closet and spotted a white robe with a red belt. Quickly pulling those out, she went into her dressing room and started to put the clothes on. After that, she walked over to her desk and looked to a blue cat mask. After thinking it over, Orube placed the mask on and then went to her kitchen counter, where she took out three steak knives, two fully charged and very dangerous Tasers, and five blades of pizza slicers. Seeing as how she was all prepared for battle, Orube then leapt out of her window, landing onto the ground and then running off into the web of night.

Meanwhile, Diaspro flew in the night sky of Gardenia, looking over the city. "So, _this_ is the haven of the WITCH and the Winx Club." She said to herself. She started to unsheathe some shurikens as her body flashed, now in her new assassin uniform. She looked down to some robbers about to get away with robbing a bank until she noticed someone coming to them. "My, my. What do we have here?" Diaspro asked interestingly.

At the same time, Taranee was out on patrol, looking for any signs if Phobos's forces. After searching on a street near a bank, she sighed and placed her hand up to her head. "_Bloom, Will, I've circled the block at least three times, but no sign of a Lurden or anything._" She reported telepathically.

Will sighed as she flew in the air with Tecna. "_Keep looking, Taranee. If what Orube thinks is true, then we've got to step up our game in defending Gardenia and the world._" Will replied.

Taranee nodded before going back. Just then, she saw three robbers coming out of a bank. "_Never mind. I just found three men in a bank heist._" Taranee replied. "_I'm going in!_"

As the three robbers were getting away, some electricity was zapped near their feet. "I think you need to return that money." Orube said, getting the three robbers to look up to a roof, where she stood before twirling into the air and spinning to the ground. "But don't worry. I accept cash, checks and teeth!" Orube then quipped.

The three robbers all took out crowbars and charged at Orube. Orube then took out one of her steak knives and charged back at them. She first sliced one of the men's crowbars before using its jagged edge to pin the attacker to a wall. She clashed with another robber and then threw a blade of a pizza slicer at the next robber's mask, causing it to come off.

Taranee watched the whole battle go on as the rest if the WITCH Guardians and the Winx Fairies all flew in. "What's going on?" Musa asked as Taranee prepared one of her crossbows. "Well, Musa, remember how you wished there were a vigilante to help protect Gardenia?" Taranee asked. Musa nodded. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Because I think you might want to be careful about what you wish for." Taranee explained, pointing her crossbow to the cat-masked heroine. "This one's out of control, _and_ out of her mind!" She stated as the vigilante knocked the last robber to the ground, next to the others.

Orube sneered at the three robbers as she regained her weapons. "Surrender, and I might just be merciful." She spat at them.

Diaspro watched from above and placed a hand to her chin. "Very interesting." She said to herself. "But now, it looks like the right time for a bit of… _third-party_ interference." She quipped, unsheathing three shurikens and then opening them up.

"Okay, girl! We give up!" The leader of the robbers stated, holding up his hands in surrender. "We don't want no trouble anymore!"

"I'm not finished with you lowlifes yet!" Orube remarked, taking out a taser to electrocute them. "The Midnight Marshal shows mercy to no one who stains my city." She spat.

"My lines exactly." Another female voice came out. The four looked around to see the WITCH girls and Winx come out of their hiding places, Will, Bloom, Irma, Aisha, Cornelia and Stella all with their arms drawn.

"You've done enough damage already." Flora said calmly as she placed her shield onto her arm. "Just let us turn these guys in, and you call it a night."

At that moment, three shurikens were thrown at the robbers' necks. The thirteen girls all looked to the robbers, now dead as a familiar cackle came from the air. "I know that laughter anywhere." Bloom stated, readying her sword.

"But I thought that she left and was never to be seen again!" Irma exclaimed, now confused as Diaspro began to jump down from the roof of the skyscraper next to the girls.

"Like your crush on Andrew Hornby?" Cornelia asked in a snippy tone of voice.

All of a sudden, Diaspro, dressed in her white ninja assassin uniform landed. Everyone, including Orube, all stood ready to fight. "My two least favorite groups of girls and my new female interest, all here in the same place at the most convenient time of demise." Diaspro quipped, looking onto everyone. "How vexing."

"Diaspro?! How'd you survive the war?!" Stella demanded, aiming her Scepter of Solaria at the former heir and royal secretary to Domino. "I thought you fell into a fissure to Hell." Bloom remarked.

"Went to Hell and back, Bloom." Diaspro quipped sinisterly. Orube gasped when she heard Diaspro say the name 'Bloom.' Wanting to see if her theory was correct, she turned to see Bloom's face for herself.

"_Bloom?_" Orube asked with confusion. Will recognized the voice behind the mask and gasped as well. "Orube, is that you?" The Keeper of the Heart asked. Orube sighed at this and removed her mask.

Diaspro chuckled at this turn of events and unsheathed a sword. "Well, I was originally here to exact vengeance on WITCH and the Winx, but a warrior from Basiliade?! This just keeps getting better and better!" Diaspro spat at them.

Orube scoffed as she unsheathed her knives. "Looks like my cover is blown." She said to herself. All the girls charged at Diaspro, who just stood there, waiting for them to come to her.

She first slashed Irma aside after clashing with her trident and then kicked away Cornelia, just as Bloom pressed her sword against Diaspro's. "Impressive!" Diaspro exclaimed as she then circled around with the Fairy of the Dragon Flame. "_Most_ impressive." She added on before pushing her away.

Orube attempts to take down Diaspro by herself as she tossed some pizza slicer blades, but the assassin countered by using her own shurikens. Orube cursed to herself quietly before Taranee flew up to her and placed her hand on her shoulder. Orube turned around with surprise. "Taranee?!" She asked with surprise.

Taranee nodded and placed her hands on Orube's shoulders, trying to calm her down. "Orube, you may have found it easy to take down a common criminal, but this is a trained assassin that we're dealing with now." She explained.

Orube nodded before an idea suddenly came into her head. "Have you ever trained with the Rebel Leader of Meridian?" She asked.

Taranee nodded before gasping with realization. "You stand by…"

"And you get in!" Orube finished up. The two grabbed each other's hands before the Fire Guardian set up her psychic link. "_Everyone, listen up! Orube and I have got a plan!_"

Will nodded and smirked after hearing the strategy. "I'm on it!" She yelled. She then flew up into the air after breaking off blades and shot Quintessence at Diaspro. She was taken by surprise upon this attack, but was still able to deflect it. "That all you've got?!" Diaspro remarked at the Leader of the Guardians.

"No." Will stated smugly. "This _is!_"

Diaspro gasped with confusion as Orube then leapt down from the air, clashing her weapons with Diaspro. The female assassin growled and tried to break her off, but Taranee and Stella just fired upon the princess assassin, sending her back. Finally, Bloom and Will flew into the air and raised their swords, preparing for a Convergence attack.

Diaspro looked up and gasped. "That attack!" She exclaimed, trying to compose herself. "It _can't_ be!"

"Fire and Lightning W Strike!" Will and Bloom yelled out, sending their combined attack at Diaspro, now in fear. She didn't have the guts to do anything to protect herself as she soon was caught in the radius of the explosion. Secretly, she was now scared to the bone.

The thirteen girls all got together and laughed. "Damn, we're good!" Orube exclaimed. The rest of the girls chuckled in agreement. "I can now see what you meant when you said you were doing the best you could to protect Gardenia."

"It's our job." Will stated. Orube chucked as she nodded. "Do you have room for one more in your club?" She asked. Bloom nodded and placed her hand on Orube's shoulder. "Welcome." She stated. Everyone cheered as they soon took off back to the shop.

In the Omega Dimension, a scarred Diaspro, now missing her left arm, returned to Phobos. The king looked her down with disappointment. "Whatever happened to '_being beyond Death's stroke?_'"

"I have news to report about Will Vandom and Bloom Parks, my lord." Diaspro said as she bowed down. The two hooded figures stepped behind Phobos as he listened. "Go on." He said.

"The Prophecy about the two who will unite the Greatest Powers of the Infinite Dimensions has been confirmed, when Will and Bloom performed the First Convergence." Diaspro explained with shock.

Phobos looked down with surprise upon hearing this. "Thank you. Find the Runics, and they will help you regain your strength." He said. Diaspro nodded at this before limping off.

Phobos chuckled as he placed his hands together, growing a smirk on her face. "I think that these girls are starting to become a lot more… _interesting._" He stated.

**Author's Note:** Well, everyone, what did you think? Did I do good? I hope that I haven't lost my touch. After all, it's been a while since I have worked on this story. I promise to try my best to work on my stories more often from now on. I'll do my best to get new chapters out as soon as I can. Please feel free to review, rate, and if you can, please try to Private Message me for anything on the story. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone!


	3. Lazarus

Hey there, everyone! It's me, **SuperHeroTimeFan** again, and I am back with another new chapter for my story, **WITCH & Winx: Clash**! Thank you all for continuing to support me. School has been very difficult for me nowadays, and sometimes, I just feel like I can't take it anymore. Sorry about all that. Now, with there being no questions to be answered, I'll move onto my next chapter. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 3: Lazarus

At the Love and Pets store, Miss Faragonda, Yan Lin and Daphne had just returned from the summit meeting of the United Dimensions meeting. Yan Lin looked to all of the girls with a stern look on her face. "I take it that all was well during our absence?" she asked.

"You can say that." Stella said shyly.

Miss Faragonda raised an eyebrow upon hearing this. All of the WITCH and Winx girls then stepped aside as they revealed Orube, still wearing part of her vigilante mask on her face.

"Who may this be?" Miss Faragonda asked.

Orube stepped up and cleared her throat. "I am Orube, from the Yggdrasil Dimension of Basiliade." Orube introduced herself. "I was sent here by Luba."

"Oh, oh _sure!_" Irma then complained. "So _now_ you bring up the freakin' news that _Luba_ sent you here!" she remarked.

"I wonder why this was never brought up in the Council Meeting before." Daphne started to wonder.

Orube bit her tongue and stepped forwards. "The Warriors of Basiliade had sworn me to secrecy, and Luba wanted to make my mission to Earth a matter not to be placed in the book." She explained.

"Did we mention that _Orube_ here nearly killed three non-powered beings, and caused confusion and disorder while playing vigilante?" Bloom then asked, leaning against a counter and filing her nails.

"Why would an honorable Warrior from Basiliade disconcert so much?!" Yan Lin demanded to know from Orube.

"The way that I see things done here on Earth are wrong, and with no one to do a hell of a thing about it, I took immediate action." Orube protested. "It was only the right thing to do."

"You mean the _reckless_ thing to do!" Aisha then spat, walking up to Orube from behind. "I nearly went down that path before, and never went back." Aisha then stated darkly.

Miss Faragonda stepped up to Orube and then crossed her arms. "Aisha is correct, Orube." Miss Faragonda stated. "Vengeance and anger are _not_ the answers to problems, even if their ends don't justify the means."

Orube sighed and nodded. "I suppose so." She admitted. She removed her mask and placed it down with the rest of her weapons, being guarded by Roxy. "Sorry about all the fuss."

Will then stepped up. "No problem," Will said kindly, placing a hand on Orube's shoulder. "You just can't do it again, or ever."

Orube smiled when she heard this and nodded. "Maybe there's a place for me with you girls." She suggested. "After all, when you showed me right from wrong, I suppose that a change of pace would be good."

Everyone smiled at this, all agreeing with Orube that it was now time for her to change her path. "We'll show you all the ropes." Taranee said modestly, the Guardian of Fire placing her hand on Orube's shoulder and smiling.

Meanwhile, in the Omega Dimension, King Phobos looked to the Ice-Cold frozen prisoners. He looked back to Lord Cedric and his two hooded bodyguards behind him and raised an eyebrow. "Did you know that most of these prisoners were once great people?" He asked. The three shook their heads before Phobos led them further into the Omega Dimension. "Some had died fighting for their honor, some died in honor of their Masters, and others," Phobos then paused as he came across the frozen Ice Prisons of Icy, Darcy, Stormy and Nerissa, also formerly known as the QuadraTrix.

Cedric hissed at each member of the QuadraTrix and slithered up next to his King. "Your Majesty," Cedric slurred, getting the attention of King Phobos. "According to your two agents, the QuadraTrix attempted to _betray_ you for power." He explained, remembering what the QuadraTrix had done. "Why bother with these wenches after all they've done?"

Phobos chuckled and then brought up several images of figures in silhouettes. "My colleagues," Phobos started out, getting everyone on the magic screens to look to him. He showed an emblem of a Black Phoenix, which then glowed. "I am ready to resurrect the members of our ORDER." He announced.

One of the men chuckled and motioned his hand. "Good, King Phobos." He stated. "_All is now going as accorded to plan._"

Phobos chuckled and then held out his hand, where a vial fell. "I shall use your Enhancer wisely, Colonel Trademore." Phobos said deviously.

"_You shall see to it that once you bring back the QuadraTrix, you shall make haste in finding a way to bring us all together as one ORDER._" Another man said.

"It will be done, August." Phobos promised. Everyone then signed out before Phobos then unsheathed a sword. He walked over towards Icy first and then placed his sword back. "Your actions of sedition will be your pain." Phobos started out, stabbing Icy straight in the heart. Her prison shattered before she fell while Phobos placed the Enhancer Serum onto her body, causing part of her body to turn dark purple.

"The avarice you once sought will be your punishment!" Phobos then exclaimed, stabbing Darcy and pouring the Enhancer Serum onto her as well. Part of her body then started turning to blood red before Phobos moved into Stormy.

"You will no longer wheedle your way into getting power, for it now belongs to me!" Phobos stated, jabbing Stormy and placing the same Enhancer Serum onto her as well, her body starting to become black.

"The Era of the QuadraTrix is now over!" Phobos yelled out as he stabbed Nerissa as well, placing the Enhancer Serum into her as well. Her right side of her body turned to navy as the eyes of the QuadraTrix then started to glow as they rose onto their feet.

King Phobos smirked as they all got up, now looking cadaverous and soulless. "Arise, Witches of Lazarus." He announced.

The new Witches of Lazarus growled for a while before bowing down before King Phobos, now without free minds and completely loyal to their Master.

Back in Gardenia, Roxy was practicing with dual blade swords, having been borrowed from Sky. She encircled her arms with the swords before swinging the blades back to cut some ropes. "Scorpion Sting!" She yelled out, releasing a series of arrows. They all headed towards her as she started to slash at them. Every arrow came in from all sides as Roxy twirled and slashed at many of the incoming projectiles.

As this was happening, Bloom and Sky were helping Orube to train for combat. "Remember, combat is a last resort." Bloom explained to their new member. "You are never up use it in anger, or you will get lost."

Orube nodded at this and then got into a fighting stance. Sky aimed a Specialist Energy Gun at Orube before he then fired it. Orube easily twirled into the air and avoided the blast before Bloom attacked from the air with her Sword if Domino. Orube then flipped over the Fairy of the Dragon Flame, lightly kicking her aside before she landed back on the ground.

Caleb then charged towards Orube in order to perform a surprise attack on her. Orube turned around and then blocked an incoming punch from him before getting kicked into the air by the Rebel Leader. Orube screamed at first, but she then used her cat-like reflexes to kick herself from the air and onto the branch of a nearby tree. Caleb, Bloom and Sky all gathered together as Orube then sent a smirk towards them. "Please, I've faced _bigger_ challenges before." She remarked. With that, she leapt down and stood in a battle stance again, her hands aimed at the three like claws.

Back inside, Roy watched as Roxy trained with the swords. She leapt into the air and then slashed at twelve incoming arrows before then placing her twin blades behind her and then slicing apart seventeen more.

Soon, all of the arrows stopped, and Roxy started to take a short break. Roy then walked up to her and started clapping. Roxy looked over to the side as Roy smiled at her. "Impressive swordsmanship there, Roxy." He complimented. "I didn't know that you had it in you."

Roxy blushed upon hearing this and pulled back some of her hair. "Oh, I guess it was just something I picked up after the War against the QuadraTrix." Roxy stated, remembering when she used dual swords then.

Roy then unsheathed his own swords and started to slash at three more arrows that were about to hit Roxy. Roxy didn't flinch as she picked up her water bottle and took a sip from it. Roy looked to Roxy with surprise as she saw no threat to the attack. "You never saw that attack coming?" He asked.

Roxy shrugged as she stood up. "Sometimes, animal senses just come to me after all the times I've been in contact with the fauna around me." Roxy explained, grabbing a towel and wiping off some sweat. "There are times when I either do or even don't sense an attack coming, it's just natural."

Roy shook his head. "You fight like a Fairy, yet you have senses like a trained Specialist, and you call that 'just being natural'?" He asked. "That's not natural for just anyone, not natural at _all._" He stated.

Roxy smiled and looked to the two dual swords she was using for practice. She looked to them as they glistened in their gold colors while Roy looked to the two swords. "Where did you get those swords?" He asked.

Roxy stopped looking to her blades and then looked to Roy. "Oh, these?" She asked. "I found them while in Tir Nan Og, the home of the previous Fairies of Earth before me." Roxy explained. "I rarely use them, but for some reason, I feel some sort of connection when I use them at times." She added on.

Roy curiously placed a hand to his chin, wondering more about Roxy's uncanny swordsmanship.

Just then, Will and Taranee walked into the room. "So, Roxy, how's your training coming along?" Will asked.

"Coming along well." Roxy replied back nonchalantly. "In fact, Roy and I were just talking about swordsmanship.

"It's unbelievable." Roy stated with wonder. "When you compare her abilities as a Fairy and her use of swords, it's almost as if she were both a Fairy and a Specialist in one!" He exclaimed.

Roxy blushed again and stroked her hair. "Well, I wouldn't probably go that far with my skills." She shy fully admitted. "I just call it luck."

"For someone with your skill, there's _never_ such a thing as luck." Roy replied, getting Roxy to blush even more. "_You_, Roxy, have a gift." Roy said. "And I'm not just referring to your Fairy Powers as the gift, but something _else_ within you as a gift." He complemented.

Roxy blushed more than usual upon hearing this. "Thanks." She said shyly.

Just then, the Heart of Kandrakar started to glow. Everyone looked to the Heart before Bloom ran in with Caleb, Sky, Orube and Taranee. The rest of the Specialists, WITCH Guardians and Winx Fairies then ran in. "There's trouble." Will then said grimly. 

Everyone then looked to Will as she raised the Heart of Kandrakar up into the air. What they all saw in the Heart's image caused them all to gasp. "No _way!_" Cornelia exclaimed in disbelief, not even believing what they were currently seeing.

But no matter how much they didn't want to believe it, what they saw was true. There were Icy, Darcy, Stormy and Nerissa, walking down the streets of Heatherfield and starting to wreck anything they could get in range with.

"Didn't we send them to _Hell?!_" Hay Lin asked in confusion. "As in, with no friggin' way of ever getting back?!"

"Hay-Hay, I wish we did," Irma said as she continued to look up to the image being shown through the Heart. "But it seems that even we can even get rid of demons." The Guardian of Water stated disconcertedly.

"Satan sent them back to the Land of the Living." Bloom said. "It's time we sent them back for good."

Everyone nodded and then ran outside of the Love and Pets store.

As soon as they came outside, the New Witches of Lazarus flew down in front of them. Will looked Nerissa straight in the eye and snarled. "I believe we have some unfinished business." Nerissa remarked as she unsheathed her new scythe.

"How did you get back from Oblivion?" Will asked as she narrowed her eyes at every Witch.

Icy looked up, and the Witches of Lazarus revealed their decayed sides of their body. Everyone gasped in horror before Icy spoke up, her jaw dislocated. "We have been brought back from the Land of the Dead by his Majesty, King Phobos." The Ice Witch said in a distorted voice.

"Our era of the QuadraTrix is over." Darcy went on as she cracked her neck.

"I'm on my way to a path of vengeance." Stormy remarked while she Slasher Smiled towards the WITCH and Winx girls looking to them with horror.

"The time for the Witches of Lazarus now arises." Nerissa exclaimed in fury, the four Witches unsheathing their own weapons.

Icy armed herself with an Ice Rapier, forming into water at first before becoming solid ice.

Darcy held a crossbow in her hands, which was surging with black energy as she cradled it in her arms, smirking evilly towards the girls and soldiers.

Stormy then held a staff in her hands, surging with electricity as she started twirling it around before it then turned straight into a naginata.

Will looked to Bloom, and the two nodded as they bumped the back of their fists against each other. "Guardians, Unite!" Will yelled out sternly as the rest of the Guardians started to get ready to transform.

"Magic Winx, Sirenix!" Bloom, Flora, Musa, Stella, Tecna and Aisha yelled out, punching their hands forwards before they thrust their fists into the air.

"Magic Winx, Believix!" Roxy yelled out as she placed her arms in front of her, placing them in the shape of an "X" before she then thrust them forwards as well.

Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin all cuddled up as they entered their Aurameres. They all broke out before flipping down to the ground, their Guardian Uniforms coming onto their bodies as they punched the ground, followed by their wings flying onto their backs. "**POWER OF KANDRAKAR!**" All five of them yelled out, getting into battle stances.

Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Aisha and Roxy all looked to astral projections of their Fairy Forms before flying through them, letting their Fairy Forms appear on their bodies before their wings all landed on their backs, followed by tiaras being placed on their heads. "**WINX CLUB POWER!**" They all yelled out as they entered their battle stances.

The Guardians and Fairies all then unsheathed their weapons as the Specialists, Caleb and Orube all ran up next to them with their own respective weapons armed with them.

The Witches of Lazarus all cackled madly before charging towards them, in which WITCH, Winx Club, Caleb and Orube all charged back at them in response.

The Lazarus Witches then summoned Lurden Monsters to assist them. Many Lurden attacked the Winx Club and WITCH, as well as the Specialists, Caleb and Nabu as well, but Will, Bloom, Roxy and Orube all managed to avoid them as they ran head-on into the Witches of Lazarus.

"We used to be only interested in power, but thanks to King Phobos, we finally saw that as an illusion." Nerissa stated as she clashed her scythe with Will's Sword of Kandrakar repeatedly and nonstop.

"Well, that sounds nothing like you." Will remarked as she leapt over an underhand swing from Nerissa's scythe and then kicked her away. "You've obviously lost it."

"_You've_ lost!" Icy then spat at Bloom, the two parrying off one attack after another as they struck their swords at each other. "King Phobos will reign supreme, and no one will be there to stop him!"

"We'll see about that!" Bloom spat as she slammed her blade down onto Icy's Rapier, pressing down hard as she attempted to gain momentum over her.

"Ha!" Darcy remarked as she and Stormy started to take on Roxy and Orube in bladed combat. "Amateurs!"

Roxy just unsheathed her two dual blades and then blocked attacks from the two of them. "You talk too much." She quipped, breaking off and then forcing Stormy back while Orube was left to take on Darcy.

Orube unsheathed her new shurikens and then threw them towards the Witch of Dark Energy, which were then destroyed within a single blast. Darcy blasted back with her crossbows, but Orube leapt into the air and then unsheathed a katana, slashing apart each blast as she charged towards Darcy while holding her swords in a backhand position.

Will continued to block all the attacks Nerissa was making with her scythe, the two eventually engaging in a blade lock. "So, you lost all of that desire for greater power, made a deal with Phobos, and came back to the Land of the Living as zombies?" the Keeper of the Heart asked snippily.

Nerissa scoffed and then started to gain some momentum over Will. "Sometimes, to gain something, you have to _lose_ something." She remarked, pushing Will off.

Meanwhile, Bloom continued to take on Icy, both attempting to bury their swords in one another. "You know, Bloom, Phobos isn't as bad as you think." Icy taunted as she lunged her Rapier forwards.

Bloom scoffed and parried off the Rapier, disarming Icy in the process. "You know, now that you said that, I think that I just might be _dead_ to hear you talk like this with no feelings of avarice!" she remarked. "You're nothing like the Icy _I_ used to know!"

Icy growled and charged towards Bloom, sending forth a blast of frozen ice. Bloom just rolled over and picked up the Ice Rapier, blocking the next incoming blast with both of her blades. Icy growled once again and then formed another Rapier before charging at Bloom, the Fairy of the Dragon Flame now armed with two swords.

Roxy then continued to take on Stormy, the Storm Witch thrusting her staff anywhere Roxy attempted to strike her at. "You're one hell of a Fairy." Stormy remarked. "Truth be told, no one has lasted this long against me."

Roxy then blocked a jab from Stormy's spear and then pushed her back. "What is you want to know about me so badly?" she asked dangerously.

Stormy smirked as the two started to circle each other in their blade lock. "Tell me where you're from so I can kill your family." Stormy replied sadistically.

Roxy chuckled and then started to squeeze her blades. "Bad news, Stormy," she started out, kicking away Stormy soon afterwards. "I'm from Earth." She quipped.

Stormy growled at this, but Roxy then lifted her swords into the air. "Bullhorn Blast!" she yelled out, sending sharp blasts like a stampede of bulls towards Stormy. Stormy yelled as she was then sent back into Darcy.

Orube continued to throw shurikens at Darcy, but upon seeing Stormy head towards them, the Basiliade Warrior jumped into the air, out of the way so that Stormy could hit Darcy. Once the two Witches had collided, Orube suddenly started to fly towards them, much to everyone else's surprise.

"Whoa!" Taranee called out once she saw Orube glow and fly.

Icy looked up and snarled. "What is _that?!_" she exclaimed.

Nerissa and Will continued their blade lock until they both saw everyone looking up, causing them to look up as well towards Orube charging down at Darcy and Stormy. "_Another_ Pixie?!" she remarked.

Darcy and Stormy both looked up in surprise as Orube's hands then started to glow. "Power of the Sun!" Orube called out, blasting down six orbs of light towards the two Witches. Darcy and Stormy both were thrown back by the impact of the blast, and were sent towards Icy and Nerissa respectively.

Everyone then regrouped with the WITCH and Winx, all looking down to the Lazarus Witches. "Had enough?!" Will called out, aiming her sword towards Icy and Nerissa dangerously.

Icy and Nerissa both groaned in pain as they both got up. "This isn't over!" Nerissa growled out. She then raised her scythe into the air, causing all four Lazarus Witches to vanish away from the area in one flash of light.

Will and Bloom both stared to the portal in the air where the Witches of Lazarus had disappeared into. "We'll be ready." Will stated, holding up the Heart of Kandrakar and then sealing the Tear in the Veil.

Back in the Omega Dimension, the Witches of Lazarus looked to King Phobos sternly. The King was not happy about the failure, as the Four Witches could see on Phobos's face. "I give you your lives back, yet you come back and fail." Phobos mused. "The way irony works."

"There was a sixth Guardian with the WITCH and Winx." Icy reported, still looking cadaverous as she told the King this.

"And from the looks of it, she is a Basiliade Warrior, yet has skills and prowess of fighters of Yggdrasil." Nerissa then added on.

Phobos narrowed his eyes at them and then leaned back in his throne. "Interesting." He said. He started to think before looking back to the Lazarus Witches. "Get out of my sight." He then ordered.

The Lazarus Witches all nodded before walking away. Phobos then spread out some sand towards the ground below him, showing the Five Guardians, as well as Orube. "Sixth Guardian, I _will_ be watching over you." He stated grimly. He then tossed a dagger down at the picture of Orube, which then faded away into red mist. "I can promise you that."

**Author's Note:** Hope that everyone liked this new chapter. It took me quite some time to get done, trying to balance out all of these stories. Please look to my other stories, especially my currently-famous one, **Journey of the Knight**, the sequel to **Path of the Padawan**. I'll try to have a new chapter out as soon as I can. Please be sure to review, rate, and if you can, please try to Private Message me for anything on the story. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone!


	4. The Witch Of Snakes

Hello again, everyone! This is **SuperHeroTimeFan**, and I am returning to you with another new chapter of my story, **WITCH & Winx: Clash**! I love how you all have supported me all the way through, it means a lot. Sorry that I haven't updated this story for a while, I was busy with school, and I caught a cold. I shall try to make it up to you. Here is my new chapter. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 4: The Witch Of Snakes

"Don't let him reach the city!" Will Vandom called out to the WITCH Guardians as they raced towards Gardenia. "The last thing the public needs to know is that one hellishly large Monster the size of Texas is about to eat them all alive!"

"On it!" Bloom then called out as she and the Winx Club all flew after them.

The large, floating Monster, in the form of a vulture, started to fly towards Gardenia. The WITCH girls and the Winx Club both flew after it before Taranee glowed with fire and dashed right in front of it.

"Burn, baby, burn!" Taranee called out as she blasted a torrent of fire towards the Monster.

"My turn!" Flora called out as she hovered over the Monster. "This thing is going right back to Phobos!" she exclaimed before dashing down at the vulture. "Gaia Crash!" the Fairy of Nature then called out, punching down at the large Monster.

"We got him!" Will exclaimed. She then held out the Heart of Kandrakar and with it, she created a Tear in the Veil, just large enough to send the Monster back.

The Guardians and the Fairies soon landed, smirking upon their victory. "Damn, that was tiring." Musa exclaimed as she stopped to catch her breath.

In the Omega Dimension, Phobos watched stoically as the Vulture he sent crashed down. Without even trying, Phobos created a field of spikes on the ground exactly where the Vulture would land. As soon as the Monster landed on the spikes, it died instantly.

King Phobos's followers all looked to the Vulture die before King Phobos slammed down his staff. "Tell me, whose idea was it to send a large bird, out of every idea ever heard before, to attack Gardenia?" he demanded.

The Witches of Lazarus all looked to one another confused. "Don't look at us." Icy stated. "We never act without your authority."

"Wasn't me, Your Highness." Diaspro said.

King Phobos looked to each of his followers before spreading some sand on the ground. "Tell me who caused the terror!" he yelled.

An image then appeared, showing a girl with waist-length thick dirty blonde hair, pale skin, brown eyes and purple lips. She also wore a navy top with wavy black ends and a mesh collar with a pink circle, as well as a navy jacket with high-collars and sleeves that end with spiked grey areas. Her stomach was covered with mesh, and she had navy gloves on her hands. The girl also wore a navy skirt with a chain-belt and navy high heel boots with gray tights. In her hands was some sort of book with a lock on it.

King Phobos raised an eyebrow when he saw the girl. "Who is this?" he asked.

Icy and Nerissa both walked up to the image, seeing the girl smirk after looking into the book before closing it.

"It can't be!" Icy exclaimed.

"The Apprentice of Acheron himself?!" Nerissa exclaimed as well.

"Who _is_ she?" King Phobos demanded to know, his calm demeanor starting to fade away as he began to grow impatient.

"Once a Fairy, turned to a witch." Icy started to explain. "She was the student of Fairy Godmother, Eldora."

"She is now known as the Witch of Snakes," Nerissa went on. "She can be known to be very dangerous."

Meanwhile, in Gardenia, Will's mother, Susan, drove up in a car towards the Flower Shop that Bloom's mother, Vanessa Parks, owned. Vanessa smiled as Susan got out. "Do you, by any chance, sell azaleas here?" Mrs. Vandom asked.

"We sell all sorts of flowers here," Vanessa replied back. "Help yourself."

"Thanks." Susan replied back. She then placed her car keys into her purse. However, upon doing so, some of her things accidentally dropped. "Sorry!" Susan exclaimed.

"Let me help you." Vanessa said as she walked over to help Susan pick up her stuff.

The two started to pick up the fallen objects from Susan's purse before Vanessa stumbled upon a burnt photograph. Vanessa looked to it with curiosity before handing it back over to Susan. "Seems like an old photo there." Vanessa stated.

"Yes," Susan replied as she looked to the photo. "My daughter, Will, and I had it before our old house in Fadden Hills burned down."

Vanessa then noticed that there was someone in the spot that was burnt out. "Who's this?" she asked.

"We had some cousins over at the time," Susan started to explain. "Will was very young when this picture was taken, and she can't remember the young girl whom she would always use to play with when they came over."

"How sad." Vanessa replied. After all, she knew what it was like to nearly lose someone in a fire when Mike found Bloom in a burning building years ago.

As this was happening, Will and Bloom were outside of the Love and Pets Store. Both were by a tree, circling each other and sending grins. Will took off her coat and then threw it aside while Bloom was tightening her grip on her sword. Will adjusted the way she was holding her sword as well. The two leaders of WITCH and the Winx Club looked each other down before they got into fighting stances. The clock on the Clock Tower struck, indicating that it was already noon, and the two charged towards each other.

Will and Bloom both clashed their blades with each other, forming an "X" shape before Will broke off and started to send Bloom back, swinging high before she started alternating sides to slash at. Bloom broke off and then attempted try performing a strike to Will's neck, but Will blocked the attack and then broke off, sending Bloom back. Bloom held her ground as she was pushed back, and once Wilma was done, the two resumed clashing with each other, both slashing at each other low from alternating sides. Will then went in for a jab, causing Bloom to gasp. Bloom then redirected the blade away, getting Will off-balance. Luckily, Will was able to regain her balance as she twirled her Sword behind her back before turning back around to slash at Bloom's neck.

Bloom slashed with her Sword too, the two both remaining still after they made their slashes. While Will's blade was at Bloom's neck, Will looked down to see that Bloom's sword was close to her abdomen.

Will and Bloom both smiled to each other before they released their blades. "Nice work there, Will." Bloom complimented as she went to go get her towel to wipe off the sweat from her face.

"You're not doing to bad yourself there, Bloom." Will replied back as she placed her sweater back on. "And I should know, because I nearly defeated you when I was taken over."

"Remember, that's '_nearly_' defeated, not 'totally'." Bloom teased. The two girls laughed as they then sheathed their swords and went back inside of the shop.

Inside, similar to what Will and Bloom were doing, Roxy was training with her dual swords against Roy. He was using dual swords as well, and to be honest, Roxy was doing quite well against Roy for her first time dueling against him.

Cornelia was in close combat against Flora. The two were fighting fiercely, with Cornelia sending Flora back. Flora blocked a left hook before ducking from the Guardian of Earth's right roundhouse kick. "Remember, nature has to fight back, meaning it can't always defend itself forever." Kadma then called out as she watched over the battle.

Flora nodded and then lunged forwards with a left hook, followed by a right jab. Cornelia was now having a sort of difficult time keeping up, and was soon swept down to the ground by Flora's low roundhouse kick.

Will and Bloom then walked up to their friends and applauded. "That was good training, everyone." Will told the Guardians.

"You did good too, girls." Bloom then told the Winx Club Fairies.

Hay Lin then sighed as she looked out the back window. "I'm still feeling a bit worried ever since the QuadraTrix came back to life." The young Chinese Guardian of Air stated. "I mean, it's not natural for them to suddenly revive and then state that they have absolutely no intention of manipulation or with any means of gaining great power, from what we've been told about them."

Tecna nodded as she started to type away at her iPad. "So far, neither Alfea nor Cloud Tower has any knowledge of a Spell that can bring back people from the dead." Tecna reported. She continued to scroll on her iPad before she then stumbled across a picture of a Student at Cloud Tower, holding a strange book with a lock in her hands. "Not _her!_" Tecna then drawled.

"What is it?" Orube then asked, coming from upstairs. She had a towel in one hand and a water bottle in the other.

Bloom and Roxy both looked over Tecna's shoulder, seeing that Tecna was disconcerted about a girl with green hair on the screen. "What's the matter concerning her?" Bloom asked.

"She seems harmless." Roxy then said.

"This is Selina, the Witch of Snakes." Tecna started to explain. She then sent a small blast of magic energy down towards the image. Soon, Selina's image started to show in front of everyone, her body spinning around as a full bio came into place. "It's said that she was once the Apprentice of Eldora, the Fairy Godmother, but in a search for power, she became the student of Acheron, the Dark Magician."

"Going over Selina _again_, are we?" Miss Faragonda then asked. Everyone turned to her as she came from a room with Yan Lin and Mirra by her side. "Sometimes, too much knowledge can kill a person." Miss Faragonda went on. "You see, Selina was young, and full of her own ideas." Miss Faragonda started to explain. "She accidentally released some mystical creatures from that book, called the Legendarium, and since Eldora was unable to teach her how to seal back the effects of the Legendarium, she refused, and eventually, she became obsessed with the power, but was… unable to control it."

"So, Acheron took her as his new student, and taught her how to make dreams into nightmares." Yan Lin then explained. "Acheron taught Selina everything he knew until one night, she killed him in his sleep, and stole his Serpent Scepter."

"The most ruthless Fairy gone bad that you'll ever meet." Tecna then finished up, closing the hologram. "It's said that she hunts people within the Magix Dimension, and even developed a craving for the blood of…" Tecna paused, starting to stutter.

Will and Bloom looked to each other in confusion. "Craving for what?" Will asked.

"A lust for the blood of Fairies." Tecna then finished up with a stutter and a shiver.

"Whoa!" Bloom exclaimed.

"Okay, now you're scaring me." Roxy added on.

"There's a right to _be_ scared." Miss Faragonda then added on. "Selina… is a menace and a desecrator her home planet, her own kind, and the entire Magix Dimension."

Later on, the Witches of Lazarus were meeting with each other in the Omega Dimension. Icy, Darcy, Stormy and Nerissa all gathered together as they looked to the corpse of the vulture. It then began to fade away into dust, much to their surprise.

"King Phobos's plans are indeed well-planned, but Selina returning could pose a threat to his regime." Icy said. "Even though Selina is a Witch of Snakes and went under the tutelage of Acheron, she is not one of us."

"What should we do?" Stormy then asked. "With every passing day, the Tear in the Veil continues to grow on Earth, but with the WITCH and Winx Club continuing to get in our way, that portal will soon close."

"Why don't we just strike at the major cities where they all live at?" Darcy asked. Everyone turned to the Witch of Darkness as a smirk came onto her face. "If we recreate the Mark of Phobos at each city, then we could drag all the humans there, including the loved ones of _both_ the Guardians and Winx Fairies, and we could make a major victory for our King."

Nerissa started to chuckle after hearing this idea. "Yes, you have a good point." The former Guardian and Keeper of the Heart stated. "A major strike on Gardenia, Heatherfield and Fadden Hills would indeed be able to drag the humans into the Omega Dimension, and King Phobos will have more soldiers to form a larger army than ours."

"Wise plan, my Witches of Lazarus." King Phobos's voice then sounded off. The four Witches of Lazarus all gasped as King Phobos flew from the air in the form of a Phoenix and then land in front of them in human form.

The Witches of Lazarus all bowed before King Phobos as he sent all of them a nod of approval. "Were you… _listening_ in on our plan the whole time?" Icy asked, starting to feel very nervous.

"Indeed, I was." King Phobos replied back. He then slammed his scepter onto the ground, getting the four Witches to shiver a bit. "The human population of all of those cities would indeed make a grand army for me." King Phobos then looked to the Witches of Lazarus and grinned. "I approve of the plan."

"We will make no haste in bringing the humans to you, King Phobos." The Witches of Lazarus all said simultaneously. With that being said, they all snapped their fingers and teleported out of the Omega Dimension to Earth to go underway with their plan.

King Phobos just looked stoically before he started to walk off. On his way, he stopped. "I was wondering when Sylas would send a member of his faction of the ORDER to assist me." Phobos remarked.

Out of the shadows then came a figure with black armor and a mouth plate the same color. "Remember, the ORDER will now cross Dimensions to assist one another in their struggles." The man said.

"I remember the meeting, Malgus." Phobos remarked. He then looked to Malgus and craned his neck. "Did you bring the formula, like promised?"

Malgus chuckled and then started to walk with Phobos. "Remember, the ORDER _always_ keeps their promises." Malgus said with a grin.

Phobos looked to the formula given to him and chuckled. "Yes," he said with wonder. "The key to evolution… _belongs_ to the ORDER." Phobos stated. Both he and Malgus then laughed as they walked over to the throne, where King Phobos then sat down. "Now, oversee my Witches' operations."

"Of course." Malgus then said, bowing respectfully before vanishing into a cloud of black mist.

The two hooded bodyguards for King Phobos then walked up. "Can he be trusted?" One of them asked.

"The ORDER _always_ keep their word." Phobos simply replied back as he started to use his magic to enhance the formula that was given to him.

Meanwhile, in Gardenia, Sky and the Specialists, as well as Nabu, all appeared at the Love And Pets shop on bikes. Will and Bloom both walked out as Sky, Timmy, Riven, Brandon, Helia and Nabu all removed their helmets.

"Any signs of the Witches of Lazarus?" Will asked as Matt and Caleb came in afterwards through a Tear in the Veil, made by Blunk.

"We checked every one of the Infinite Dimensions, including Meridian, Kandrakar and Zamballa." Caleb reported as he and Matt both removed their masks to cover up Blunk's odor.

"Knocked on the door of every kingdom," Sky then said. "No one has seen Icy, Darcy, Stormy or Nerissa, even when I had to explain who she was."

Meanwhile, Susan was done shopping for flowers. "Thanks!" She called out to Vanessa.

"Have a great day!" Vanessa called back.

All of a sudden, lightning struck, followed by hailstones. "What was that?" Susan asked with confusion.

From the Clock Tower, a girl in navy clothing and green hair watched the phenomenon occur as she sharpened what appeared to be some sort of scepter in her hands. "My, what a s-s-s-strange turn of events-s-s-s this is." She said, pronouncing every "S" as if she were hissing like a snake. The girl then placed her scepter down and chuckled, placing blood-red lipstick on her lips. "Seems like things are about to get interesting."

On the ground below, Vanessa could already tell what was coming. She looked into Susan's car and craned her neck. "You'd better leave before something dangerous happens." She warned Will's Mom.

"What about you?" Susan Vandom asked with worriment.

"I'll be fine." Vanessa replied back.

Susan nodded and sent a small, friendly salute before driving off.

Vanessa then watched as Susan drove away before looking to see four crystals appear in the town square.

Icy, Darcy, Stormy and Nerissa then appeared out of the crystals, which then shattered afterwards. Everyone all screamed and started to run away, but not Vanessa, as she stood right where she was, not even budging an inch as she immediately glared the four in the eyes.

"Where's WITCH and the Winx Club?" Icy demanded to Vanessa.

"I don't know." The Mother of Bloom spat back. "And even if I _did_ know, I'd never tell you after what you did to my daughter all those times, _especially_ when you attempted to steal her powers by holding me and Mike hostage."

"That was all in the past, Vanessa." Icy said sadistically. "We've changed. Now tell us where the Guardians and the Fairies are, or we'll skewer you alive!"

Vanessa just crossed her arms and shook her head. "I'm _never_ going to help witches." She stated.

Icy growled as Nerissa then looked towards Darcy and Stormy. "Destroy her." She ordered. "We can set up the pillars soon after she's dead."

Both Darcy and Stormy chuckled and ran towards Vanessa.

Vanessa gasped as she was soon grabbed by the two Witches, both grasping onto her arms. She struggled to get them off, eventually getting the chance to turn around and kick off of a wall. Vanessa backflipped into the air and then knocked Darcy and Stormy away. The two Witches of Lazarus looked in surprise as Vanessa then stood in a fighting stance.

Darcy and Stormy both growled and charged again, Stormy leading with a jab. Vanessa grabbed Stormy's arm and used her body to lift herself off of the ground to kick away Darcy. She then twirled to the ground, tossing Stormy away.

Vanessa then noticed Darcy coming to attack again with a kick, but she rolled aside before Stormy attempted a roundhouse kick with Darcy. Vanessa twirled into the air once again and then kicked Darcy and Stormy away once again, sending Stormy to the ground.

Darcy then attempted an upper roundhouse kick, but Vanessa kicked her leg aside before sending a punch to Stormy, who had just recovered.

She then sent another punch towards Stormy's chest before Darcy flew into the air with a bicycle kick. Vanessa then grabbed a flower pot and threw the dirt from it into Darcy's eyes. "Augh!" Darcy yelled as she fell to the ground. "My eyes!"

Stormy then charged up with lightning, but Vanessa placed on some gardening gloves and took out a shovel and then slammed at Stormy in the chest. Stormy groaned as she was then sent back, but not before Icy flew in. "Enough of your troubles!" Icy yelled, slashing down with her Ice Rapier.

Vanessa gasped and blocked the Ice Blade with her shovel. She then grabbed a smaller shovel and attempted to stab Icy with it, but Icy used her second Ice Rapier to block it. "You wanted trouble?!" Vanessa then yelled, head-butting Icy away. Icy staggered back as Vanessa then started to slam her larger shovel down onto Icy's swords. "I'll show you _**TROUBLE!**_" Vanessa then yelled, flipping around the shovel to stab Icy in the chest. Icy groaned in pain before Vanessa twirled the shovel back around to slam onto Icy's head.

At the Love And Pets Store, Tecna was watching the news while at the counter. All of a sudden, Bloom who was working nearby, heard her phone ring. "Hello?" she asked. Bloom's eyes then widened when she heard the voice of her mother. "The Witches of Lazarus? _Here?!_" she asked.

The Guardians and the Fairies all looked in surprise as Bloom nodded. "I understand, on our way." Bloom then said. Bloom then looked to her thirteen friends and nodded. "Let's go."

"Magic Winx: Sirenix/Enchantix!"

"Guardians, Unite!"

Nerissa ran up to Vanessa and started to slash away at her with her Scepter. Vanessa blocked the attack, but her shovel was cut in the process. Every Lazarus Witch then aimed their weapons towards Vanessa. "Surrender, _Mommy._" Icy sadistically demanded.

Vanessa shook her head as she looked up to the sky.

The WITCH girls and Winx Fairies then arrived at the Town Square, now in Guardian and Fairy Forms. Taranee took out her Solstice Crossbows and shot at the Witches, causing them to falter back.

"Mom! Are you okay?" Bloom asked.

"Just fine, Bloom." Vanessa replied back.

"Get to safety." Will then ordered Bloom's mother, motioning towards the Flower Shop for her to hide in.

"Good idea." Vanessa then said.

Orube took out her new katanas as the Witches of Lazarus stared them down.

"Well, what took you so long?" Nerissa asked.

"Does it matter?" Roxy asked snippily. "Not like it was of any importance to the lives of you whores."

Icy snarled and then formed a large ball of ice. "Icicle Shredder!" she yelled out, sending the large Icicle Shredder towards the WITCH and Winx girls, starting to shoot out continuous icicles towards the girls. "Try and freeze, for a cold front is approaching!" Icy then quipped.

"Reflectus Torgo!" Musa then called out. A large mirror then appeared in front of them, causing the icicles to shoot back at the witches.

The Witches of Lazarus all gasped and flew out of the way, just in time to avoid from getting hit.

Icy and Nerissa then flew to one side as Darcy and Stormy flew to the other. Nerissa looked to Darcy and Stormy and nodded. "Do it." She ordered.

"We'll take care of them here." Icy added on.

Darcy and Stormy both nodded as they started to fly away. "Long live King Phobos!" Darcy called out.

Will and Bloom both looked to Hay Lin and Musa. "You two think you can take care of those two?" Bloom asked.

"Not without me!" Orube then exclaimed. "After all, if I _am_ to learn more about Earth, then I'll need more field experience."

Will nodded. "Hay Lin, Musa, bring Orube with you." She ordered.

"On it!" Hay Lin said.

"You can count on us!" Musa then said.

The three then flew off, Musa carrying Orube in her arms.

Icy then started to make her way towards the remaining WITCH Guardians and Winx Club Fairies. "Snow Blades!" She yelled out, summoning her Ice Rapiers.

Stella then flew in towards Icy, clashing her Solar Scepter with the swords. "One ticket to Hell, coming right up!" The Fairy of the Shining Sun called out.

"Same for you!" Nerissa then remarked as she shot a bolt of Quintessence Lightning towards the WITCH and Winx Club.

"Damn you!" Flora yelled out, placing her Nature Shield in front of everyone for protection. The surge of Quintessence Energy was strong, so strong that her shield was then knocked aside.

"Remember, Flora, go on _offense;_ don't just be on defense!" Cornelia then yelled out.

"You got it!" Flora yelled back. She then turned back to Nerissa and narrowed her eyes at her. "No more Miss Nice Fairy." She then quipped. A grin emerged on her face as she held the Lightning in one hand. "Forest Fire!" She then yelled out, sending the blast back in a form of fire.

Nerissa gasped and attempted to use her Quintessence Shield to block the attack, but was thrown to the ground soon after.

Will and Bloom then unsheathed their swords and charged towards Nerissa. "Great job, Flora!" Bloom called out.

Flora nodded before she turned her attention to Icy. "You're next!" She yelled out as Cornelia, Irma, Aisha, Taranee, Stella, Tecna and Roxy all flew to join her. The eight girls then charged at Icy as she prepared to strike back with her Blades of Ice.

Meanwhile, Hay Lin, Musa and Orube continued to chase on after Darcy and Stormy. "We've got them now!" Hay Lin exclaimed.

All of a sudden, as the five reached a train station and started to fly over the tracks, the two Witches started to split up.

"I thought you told me the QuadraTrix always stick together." Orube asked Hay Lin and Musa, now seeming to be confused.

"So did we." Musa stated as she raised an eyebrow.

"Something's not right." Hay Lin told Musa and Orube.

"What do you mean?" Musa asked with suspicion.

"Stormy's headed towards Fadden Hills, where Will used to live, and Darcy's now flying towards Heatherfield, our hometown." Hay Lin explained.

"They're planning something, alright." Musa stated, her eyes wide after hearing what Hay Lin told them.

Just then, they heard a horn blaring behind them. Hay Lin, Musa and Orube all turned around to see two trains, one heading for Heatherfield and the other riding off towards Fadden Hills. Quickly, the Fairies flew out of the way of the trains' paths and continue to give chase from above.

"What do we do?" Orube then asked.

"What else do you think?" Musa asked as she looked to Darcy on her way to Heatherfield.

"Go after Stormy!" Hay Lin then ordered Orube.

"Darcy's ours!" Musa exclaimed.

Orube smirked and nodded. "Well, this is my train." She quipped.

Hay Lin and Musa both nodded as Musa then threw Orube down onto the train heading towards Fadden Hills. Orube backflipped through the air as she landed on top of the train, now moving fast enough to catch up to Stormy. Orube placed her collar over her mouth, now prepared to take on the thundering Witch of Lazarus.

Hay Lin took out her Air Fans and threw them at Darcy as Musa threw one of her tambourines at Darcy as well.

Darcy landed by the Sheffield School in Heatherfield, right as the Fans and Tambourines hit her in the back. Darcy growled and turned around to see Hay Lin and Musa land behind her. "Well, well, well, look who just got a detention." Darcy quipped, unsheathing her Dark Spear.

"Class is in session, Bitch!" Hay Lin quipped. "So prepare to get schooled!"

Meanwhile, Orube unsheathed one of her shurikens and threw it towards Stormy.

Stormy continued to fly towards Fadden Hills until she felt the shuriken hit her in the back. Stormy shrieked in pain as she removed the weapon, landing on the train with some blood dripping.

"End of the line, Stormy!" Orube exclaimed as she unsheathed two katanas.

"You just made a big mistake." Stormy exclaimed, summoning her Storm Shots. Stormy then fired at Orube, but Orube just used her katanas to deflect every attack as she dashed at Stormy.

Back in Gardenia, Bloom and Nerissa started to clash blades with each other. Will walked up from behind Bloom as the Fairy of the Dragon Flame ducked from an overhead swing made by Nerissa. Quickly, Bloom threw her Sword into the air, where Will caught it and placed it in her left hand, dual wielding it with her own sword. She blocked the attack that was meant for Bloom before slashing away Nerissa's scythe from her face. Bloom then got up from behind Will as she handed the Fairy of the Dragon Flame her sword back.

"Synchronization," Nerissa deducted as she studied their fighting style. "Didn't know you knew how to do that."

"We're full of surprises." Will then quipped. She and Bloom then flew into the air, Will shooting down with fire and Bloom then blasting Quintessence.

Nerissa gasped as she tried to dodge the attack, but both spells spread all over the place as she was soon hit.

Roxy unsheathed her twin swords and clashed with Icy. "You can't stop what is to come!" Icy remarked, both trying to gain momentum over one another.

"We can try!" Roxy exclaimed in a strained voice. Taranee then flew from above with Tecna and Stella, the three firing down beams of light.

Icy groaned in pain before Cornelia charged forwards with her Earth Staff while Flora charged as well, a blade extending from her shield. Icy let out a chuckle and clashed with Cornelia's overhead swing using her left Rapier as she clashed with Flora's lower strike with her right Rapier.

"That all you got?!" Icy yelled out.

"Nope." Flora quipped.

"Not even close." Cornelia added on.

Icy raised an eyebrow, trying to wonder what they meant. All of a sudden, Roxy leapt into the air and slashed down at Icy, causing the Witch of Lazarus to scream in pain as she was sent to the ground.

Back on the train, Orube continued to slash away at all of the Lightning Arrows Stormy was sending at her. Stormy growled and threw away her crossbows, her hands now glowing with lightning. "Just you and me, girl!" Stormy roared.

Orube chuckled as she dashed forwards. "Bring it!" She exclaimed. With that, she combined both of her katanas into a double-sided naginata, leaping into the air to strike down at Stormy.

Stormy looked up and started to glow with violet lightning. "Navy Thunder!" She yelled out.

Thunder started to pour down on Orube, but Orube just spun her naginata around and deflected all of the lightning before landing on Stormy. Stormy gasped as Orube landed down and slashed at her, first through her abdomen and then at her shoulder. Stormy panted weakly as she then fell to the ground. Orube smirked and placed some cuffs on her, but failed to notice a seven-pointed star marked on the ground as the train to Fadden Hills arrived.

In Heatherfield, Hay Lin formed a shield with her left Fan while her right Fan formed into a dagger. The Dark Spear flew past them, but headed towards Hay Lin. "Wind Barrier!" Hay Lin called out, placing her shield up as the spear returned.

Darcy grabbed her spear and started to stab at Hay Lin, but the Guardian of Air parried off every attack before Musa then flew in, her Tambourine spinning so fast that it became a chainsaw. She slashed down at Darcy, sending her back before Hay Lin flew into the air and twirled. "Air!" She called out.

Darcy gasped as she was soon caught in a tornado. As much as she struggled to get out, Musa punched her in the face and sent her right in. Hay Lin then knocked Darcy out unconscious and placed done cuffs on her as well, not noticing the same seven-pointed star painted on the ground.

The Guardians and Fairies all started to then advance towards Icy. "It's been a long time coming for you to answer for your crimes." Irma stated.

"Prepare to face death." Aisha then said, aiming her Trident towards Icy.

All of a sudden, Roxy felt something coming towards them. "Cuff Icy!" She yelled to her friends.

The WITCH and Winx girls all looked in surprise as Roxy then slashed apart a series of snake-shaped arrows.

Following the arrows came a girl in navy clothing and green hair, wielding a Scepter, shaped like a Serpent. Roxy got up and then swung her blade towards her, to which the newcomer slashed the blade aside before Roxy got up, punching the newcomer in the face. "Who the hell are you?!" She demanded.

The girl just said nothing as she struck back, Roxy blocking the attack as they began to exchange blows with each other. Roxy's right sword then locked with the head of the Scepter as she then used a backhand position with her left sword to clash with the other, sharper end of the Scepter. Roxy and the green-haired girl then stared each other down, causing everyone to look in surprise.

"I am Selina, the Witch of Snakes," Selina exclaimed, struggling to strike Roxy down. "Who are _you?_"

"I am Roxy, seventh Fairy of the Winx Club and the Last Fairy of Earth!" Roxy yelled back.

"Do you have what it takes to fight me?!" Selina asked as she hissed.

"I have been trained well in the art of combat!" Roxy exclaimed.

The two girls then broke off from their lock, both charging towards one another.

Orube arrived on a motorcycle with Stormy cuffed in a sidecar. Hay Lin and Musa both arrived with Stormy in chains. When the three arrived, everyone all gaped upon the sight of Selina.

"Selina?!" Bloom exclaimed in disbelief. She pointed a finger to Selina as she looked to Tecna. "_That's_ Selina?!"

"Yeah," Tecna replied back as she sheathed her shield blade. "Why do you ask?"

"She used to be my friend when I was a kid!" Bloom exclaimed.

"So, the Fairy of Earth and the Witch of Earth, now in combat?" Nerissa asked. "Interesting."

Roxy and Selina both performed high roundhouse kicks at each other before Selina punched at Roxy. Roxy held her left sword in a reverse grip while blocking an attack from Selina's Scepter with her right. The two then pushed each other off as Selina slashed again, this time at Roxy's feet. Roxy flew into the air and aimed her swords down at the Witch of Snakes. "Fauna Fury!" Roxy yelled out. Stampedes of animals then started to rush at Selina, but Selina swung her Scepter aside, causing Snakes to charge back in a counterattack Spell.

Roxy landed back on the ground, placing both of her swords together into a single blade. Selina hissed as she then stabbed with her Scepter, clashing hard with Roxy's sword before stabbing again. Roxy kicked the Scepter aside as she lunged her sword forwards. The two then flew into the air and kicked at each other, their legs colliding with each other, and animals and snakes starting to clash with each other. Roxy and Selina then started to fall back to the ground, both clashing with each other again, Selina with her Scepter and Roxy with her Sword.

Nerissa panted as she then started to make her mark on the ground. Will took notice of this and then blasted at her. "Quintessence!" She yelled. Nerissa was then knocked out, her depiction of the Star of Threbe starting to fade away.

Icy gasped and got up, breaking off her blades with Irma and Aisha as she then blasted icicles towards the cuffs that were on Darcy and Stormy. "We've failed!" Icy yelled to her sisters as she flew towards Nerissa and picked her up.

"Time to leave!" Darcy then yelled. The Witches of Lazarus then started to create a Tear in the Veil, but due to the injuries they had sustained, they all couldn't fly quickly.

Roxy and Selina clashed blades again, now starting to circle around each other while staring each other down. The two broke off after a while before Roxy and every other WITCH Guardian and Winx Fairy took notice of the Witches of Lazarus trying to escape.

"Looks like our battle will have to wait!" Roxy exclaimed as she sheathed her swords and flew off.

Selina hissed once again at Roxy and cracked her neck. "I'll be waiting, Fairy of Earth." She spat back.

Will and Bloom both led the WITCH Guardians and Winx Club Fairies after the Witches of Lazarus as they limped towards the Portal they made. "Hold it right there!" Will called out.

All of a sudden, Darth Malgus leapt down in front of them. The Witches of Lazarus looked in surprise, not expecting the visitor.

"Phobos warned me that you might fail." Malgus remarked as he craned his neck towards them. "Only a while after you rejoin the ORDER, and you already mess up."

"The ORDER?!" Bloom exclaimed. She then unsheathed her Sword and aimed it at Malgus. "Who the hell are you and what is the ORDER?!"

"They're Terrorists bent on evolving humanity to godhood." Will explained. Soon, the Winx Club, plus Orube looked to the WITCH Girls in surprise. "Fought them a while back, but I didn't think that the ORDER would start crossing through Dimensions so soon." Will added on.

Malgus chuckled and then lunged his hand towards the fourteen girls. They were all sent back as Selina watched with both amazement and shock at this new revelation.

Malgus then walked through the Portal with the Witches of Lazarus limping behind him.

Selina scoffed after seeing everything happen. "Another day, girls." She remarked. With that, she placed her Serpent Scepter up to her mouth and started to blow on it as if it were a flute. Selina then transformed into a Serpent herself and started to slither away into the unknown.

As soon as the WITCH Girls and the Winx Club Fairies recovered, they all noticed that Malgus, the Witches of Lazarus and Selina were all gone. Irma got up and sighed as she looked around. "Guess we should have seen the ORDER helping Phobos coming." She said to herself with unease.

"Right now, there are more threats than ever before." Will then stated. She then looked down to the carving of the Star of Threbe on the ground and sighed. "It looks like Phobos's plan was to try and drag everyone from every major city in the world to where he is, and then make them his new soldiers." She then deducted.

Bloom gasped and then looked to Hay Lin and Musa. "Just how many of these symbols were there?!" she asked desperately.

"We don't know." Hay Lin replied.

"It was only until now that we learned about them." Musa added on. "Sorry, Bloom."

Orube then stepped up. "Stormy just might have been trying to distract me so that she could get the carving done herself."

Will then looked to Bloom and nodded. "If by any chance the Witches of Lazarus have already placed two of the three symbols in Heatherfield and Fadden Hills, then there's probably a high chance that they could come back here and recreate what we prevented them from doing."

"Agreed." Bloom then said. She then looked towards the Winx Club and nodded. "We'll need to work fast if we are to prevent Phobos from acquiring such a large army." She said.

Will then stepped up as Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin and Orube walked up behind her. "We'll check out Heatherfield to see if the marks are still there." She said.

"And we can call in the Specialists to check out Fadden Hills to find the mark made there." Aisha pointed out.

"Count Caleb in too." Cornelia stated. "He may be on Meridian, training new recruits for our army, but I'm sure that he can help us."

"Right now, Phobos must be planning to take all of the people of Earth to be his army, and with the ORDER helping him, then we must be ready." Will stated.

"We'll stay here in Gardenia while you check out Heatherfield while the Specialists check out Fadden Hills." Bloom then said.

"So, it's settled." Will said. "We split into three groups and find the marks, destroy them, and then take down Phobos, wherever he may hide."

Everyone nodded as the WITCH Guardians flew off, carrying Orube with them while the Winx Club remained in Gardenia. They now knew that a larger plot was at play here, and they had to be more ready than ever.

**Author's Note:** Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, guys, I was very busy, and, as I said before, I caught a cold. I hope that this longer-than-usual chapter made up for it. This will start into a new arc, so I hope that you all like where this is headed, as well as liking the chapter I wrote. I shall try to have a new one out later on, since summer is now here. Please be sure to review, rate, and if you can, please try to Private Message me for anything about the story. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great summer, everyone!


	5. Guard over Gardenia

Hey there, everyone! It's me, **SuperHeroTimeFan**, and I am now back with another new chapter for my story, **WITCH & Winx: Clash**. I am so sorry that I didn't update this story for a while. I was getting sidetracked with other subjects in school and other stories that I've been writing. You all have every reason to get mad at me, and for that, I apologize. Since none of you have questions to ask, here is my new chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please enjoy!

Chapter 5: Guard over Gardenia

"It looks like Phobos's plan was to try and drag everyone from every major city in the world to where he is, and then make them his new soldiers." Will Vandom said as she looked to a marking made by Nerissa.

Bloom gasped and then looked to Hay Lin and Musa.

"Just how many of these symbols were there?!" she asked desperately.

"We don't know." Hay Lin replied.

"It was only until now that we learned about them." Musa added on. "Sorry, Bloom."

Orube then stepped up. "Stormy just might have been trying to distract me so that she could get the carving done herself."

Will then looked to Bloom and nodded. "If by any chance the Witches of Lazarus have already placed two of the three symbols in Heatherfield and Fadden Hills, then there's probably a high chance that they could come back here and recreate what we prevented them from doing."

"Agreed." Bloom then said. She then looked towards the Winx Club and nodded. "We'll need to work fast if we are to prevent Phobos from acquiring such a large army." She said.

Will then stepped up as Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin and Orube walked up behind her. "We'll check out Heatherfield to see if the marks are still there." She said.

"And we can call in the Specialists to check out Fadden Hills to find the mark made there." Aisha pointed out.

"Count Caleb in too." Cornelia stated. "He may be on Meridian, training new recruits for our army, but I'm sure that he can help us."

"Right now, Phobos must be planning to take all of the people of Earth to be his army, and with the ORDER helping him, then we must be ready." Will stated.

"We'll stay here in Gardenia while you check out Heatherfield while the Specialists check out Fadden Hills." Bloom then said.

"So, it's settled." Will said. "We split into three groups and find the marks, destroy them, and then take down Phobos, wherever he may hide."

Everyone nodded as the WITCH Guardians flew off with the Winx Club left to look after Gardenia. "Winx, be prepared." Bloom said to all Winx Fairies. "We're about to be in it deep."

Later on that day, somewhere in Arizona, tanks and soldiers were running into a base. Guards were stationed at every entry point, and snipers were located high in the towers.

Inside, a Military General was walking around and looking to several prisons, each made up of a supernatural substance that glowed every time it was touched.

The General looked to see several men and women locked up. One of the men wore a crimson robe and had blonde hair, as well as blue eyes. He looked almost lifeless, but he was nothing compared to the rest of the prisoners, all trying to get free.

A man walked up to the General. "General Glydex," the soldier said with a salute. "We've picked it up."

Glydex looked to the soldier and nodded. "We have all of our information on Gardenia and the events that took place during the past months?" he asked.

The soldier nodded. "Everything, Sir," the soldier stated. "When can we expect to move on with our plan?"

General Glydex looked to the soldier and smiled. "Do you have to ask?" Glydex questioned. "We've been hearing too much about this Winx Club of Gardenia, and the sightings of more of those Fairies interests me," Glydex stated. "There's a reason we, the Shadow Storms, are not known to even the President," Glydex added on before bringing up a picture of the QuadraTrix in Gardenia, fighting off against the Winx Club and WITCH. "And today, the time has come for us to show it." Glydex then stated.

In the Omega Dimension, King Phobos watched as the Guardians made their way to Heatherfield to try and destroy the Marks left for his Portal. "They finally caught on?" Phobos asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Phobos let out a growl before turning back to his forces. "Malgus may have left, but that is no reason for you to cease your fighting." Phobos stated. "It is your mission to ensure that my army makes it into the Omega Dimension!" Phobos exclaimed.

The QuadraTrix, Diaspro, Chimera and the Runics all nodded as they knelt before their King.

Icy then stepped up. "I will lead the QuadraTrix to attack Gardenia," the Ice Witch stated. "Simultaneous attacks on different parts of the city should give Nerissa enough time to recreate the Star of Threbe." Icy then said. "With only seven Fairies in Gardenia, our attack will prevent them from stopping your grand plan, my King." Icy added on.

"And what of Selina, considering her last appearance?" Phobos asked.

"That slithery snake was the reason Nerissa was prevented from getting arrested, wasn't she?" Diaspro then asked with a smug look on her face.

"Shut your trap!" Nerissa remarked to Phobos's Assassin.

"Enough!" Phobos then yelled.

Everyone gasped before Darcy spoke up. "Selina has been off the radar for the time being." Darcy stated. "If she gets in our way, she will die." Darcy then added on in a dark tone.

Phobos narrowed his eyes at Darcy and glared. "There will be a slight change of plans," the King proclaimed. "Bring Selina to me." He ordered. "If she was powerful enough to match the power of the Fairy of Earth, then she can prove useful to our plans." Phobos then said.

"As you wish, your Highness." Icy, Nerissa, Darcy and Stormy all said at once. Without any more questions, the QuadraTrix departed from the Omega Dimension and now headed to Gardenia.

In Gardenia, Bloom and the Winx Club were keeping watch in the park. They were all in their civilian clothing so as not to draw any unnecessary attention to themselves.

"Shining Sun is in position." Stella reported to Bloom via cellphone as she walked in front of a store next to the Love And Pets shop.

"I hear ya." Musa then said while watching from the Frutti Music Bar. "Flora, are you ready?" Musa then asked.

Flora was at Vanessa's Flower Shop, growing some plants before she then took her cellphone out as well. "All set here." Flora called in. "How are you doing at your position, Aisha?" Flora then asked.

Aisha and Roxy were both stationed at a warehouse near the outskirts of Gardenia. "We're good, plus we've got great reception here." Aisha added on.

"I'm not sure that the QuadraTrix might from the far end of Gardenia." Roxy then stated as she readied her swords.

"The Veil is surrounding us all the time," Tecna then said from a Coffee Shop. "The ORDER struck last time, so we can't afford to be unprepared." Tecna stated while checking out her iPad.

"Icy, Darcy, Stormy and Nerissa are all unpredictable." Bloom then said as she walked out of the library. "So that's why Sky gave us Specialist Military Strategic Layouts before he and the rest of the boys joined with Caleb and Matt to check out Fadden Hills while Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin and Orube checked out Heatherfield for any activity of the Marks of Phobos." Bloom stated. "These are the three major cities where either I or the Guardians grew up." Bloom added on.

"Then I suggest you'd better be on lookout at all costs." A voice then said.

Bloom gasped as she then looked to the side. On the wall was a snake, slithering down until it reached the ground. The snake then turned right into Selina, armed with her Serpent Scepter. "It's been a while, Bloom." Selina stated as she sheathed the Serpent Scepter onto her back sheath.

Bloom looked to Selina before she looked back to her phone. "_Bloom? What's going–?_" Musa started to ask, but Bloom had already hung up.

"We haven't been to the same library in years." Bloom said to Selina as the two former friends started to circle each other. "Fall of '02, we both borrowed the first book of 'Eragon', as I recall."

"And only one of us completed the series." Selina then said. She chuckled before she took out a bag. "Pizza, pepperoni, as you like it, Soda and Ice Cream Sandwiches, right?" Selina then asked.

Bloom nodded before the two walked towards the wall where Selina slid down from. A secret door opened up, revealing a Meeting Room for the two of them.

Musa looked to her phone with confusion before dialing it again. "I think Bloom wants radio silence." Musa reported to the rest of the Fairies.

"Is she safe?" Vanessa then asked as she worked with Flora.

"_Mrs. Parks, I'm sure Bloom is fine,_" Musa said as Vanessa and Flora watched some customers pass by. "_She just hung up._"

"I'm sure Bloom's fine." Stella said as she looked to the skies. "She's probably calling Sky or something." Stella then said as another Tear in the Veil opened up. Stella then narrowed her eyes as a figure came through, riding on a vicious-looking creature.

"_Stella?_" Tecna then asked. "_Everything alright there?_"

"Hold that thought," Stella replied back. "I spotted something come out from the Veil." Stella then reported. "I'm gonna check it out."

Stella ran towards an alley and then threw her hand into the air. "Magic Winx, Sirenix!" Stella called out, thrusting her left arm forwards and then sliding her right hand along her arm.

"Stella, Fairy of the Shining Sun!" Stella called out before unsheathing her Solar Scepter.

Stella landed at the sight of the landing and readied her Scepter. "Nothing here so far." Stella reported to the rest of the Winx Club as she looked around.

"_I'm picking up some supernatural activity where you are,_" Tecna said to Stella. "_It's a large reading. It could be a Troll, like the one Knut had when he attacked you and Bloom._"

Just then, there was a yell coming from the crater. Stella looked to see Frost the Hunter leap down at her with a sword. Stella gasped and immediately lifted up her Solar Scepter, clashing with Frost's blade.

"Frost!" Stella exclaimed. "How'd _you_ survive the Battle?!" She demanded to know.

"Phobos found me, and I was once again enlisted in his service!" Frost yelled out. "I swore my eternal and unquestioning allegiance to him, and he has sent me on my first mission: to eliminate his enemies and let him rule supreme!"

"Bullshit!" Stella swore, throwing Frost off.

"Rising Sun!" Stella yelled out, shooting a bright beam towards Frost.

Frost swung the attack aside before Stella struck again. This time, Frost had his creature attack Stella. Stella was thrown off by this attack as she was stabbed in the shoulder.

"Solar Wind!" Stella then yelled out, knocking both the creature and Frost away.

"Lunar Exile!" Stella called out, shooting a portal at Frost and his mount, sending him back through the Veil.

At the library, Bloom took a piece of pizza before looking to Selina. "You put up quite a performance back there." Bloom said as Selina read a book. "But I didn't expect you to take on Roxy."

"You think the QuadraTrix would have been convinced if I attacked _them_ instead?" Selina then asked.

"Good point." Bloom then said as she took a sip of Soda. "Now, what have you found out so far?" Bloom questioned.

Selina looked to Bloom as she stopped looking to her Serpent Scepter. "All of these cities aren't just random targets," Selina started to explain as she started to get some Soda. "Two thousand years ago AC, After Christ, magic ruled Earth under Morgana, the first Fairy of Earth." Selina started to explain. "You see, Morgana was aware of the Guardians and the Veil. While Heatherfield was one of the main hotspots for magic, Fadden Hills was the home of the First Guardians in History. Their strong magic created the second power zone of magic before Morgana made Gardenia the third and final." Selina went on.

"What does this have to do with what Phobos?" Bloom then asked. "Is this related to the Gem of Calypso we found?" Bloom asked further on.

"In a way, I suppose." Selina replied back. "Each of the cities were geographically placed to form the Sages' Trinity, the epicenter of which would hold a great source of magic, known as the Philosopher's Sword." Selina went on. "It's our own Bermuda Triangle on land, and a Fountain of Youth in plain sight." Selina finished up before taking a sip of her Soda.

Bloom gaped when she heard this. "Damn!" She exclaimed in wonder. "It's no _wonder_ that Phobos wants to drag all of the humans in each of those cities down now!" Bloom mused.

"Indeed." Selina then said. "It took me a while to find that out, but I guess that it was all worth it." Selina then said with a chuckle. She drank her Soda Can before a grim look came onto her face. "Would you like to know some more information?" Selina asked. "It relates to _you_." Selina then clarified.

Bloom narrowed her eyes at Selina before she nodded. Selina nodded back as the two started to head towards the outside. As soon as the two left their secret meeting area, the stone wall behind them closed, leaving no evidence of what had just happened.

"You must know by now that there's more than one Prophecy that includes you." Selina said.

Bloom nodded. "Yes," Bloom replied. "The Guardians, the Ancestral Witches, name it." Bloom then said.

"Two Dragon Flames were ignited on the Day of the Fall, one who shone bright and the other with Heart," Selina started to explain. "You don't think that necklace of yours is glowing around Will for nothing, do you?"

Bloom looked to her necklace before looking back to Selina. "Where are you going with this?" Bloom asked as she narrowed her eyes at Selina, now having stopped walking.

"In many ways, you and Will Vandom of the Guardians are alike, and not just because of your powers," Selina started to add on. "Phobos needs the leaders of the WITCH _and_ the Winx Club for his plan." Selina then said. "For what reason, I know not."

Bloom raised an eyebrow. "I'll keep that in mind," Bloom said before looking to her necklace. "Thank you."

Selina nodded. "If your friends spot me, I'll have to take them on." Selina then told Bloom as they started to head towards the street.

"This will be our little secret." Bloom stated. "But you'll reveal yourself eventually, won't you?" Bloom then asked.

Selina just turned back to Bloom and sent a punch at her. Bloom grabbed Selina's fist and smiled, in which Selina smiled back. "I'll be slithering around." Selina said. "Until then, I'll see you later, old friend." Selina then quipped before transforming into her snake form and slithering away.

Bloom smiled before taking out her cellphone. "That's gonna be hard to get used to." Bloom mused as she started to contact the rest of her Winx Club friends.

"_Bloom, where were you?!_" Aisha called through Bloom's phone. "_Why didn't you pick up?!_"

"Relax, Aisha," Bloom said with reassurance. "I'm alright. I was just doing some checking around my area. Low reception where I was, so I couldn't call you all until now." Bloom started to lie, not wanting her friends to know about her secret just yet. "I'll rendezvous with you and the rest of the Winx at the park, and we'll see what we do from there." Bloom then said. The Fairy of the Dragon Flame soon hung up before running over to the park.

Meanwhile, the QuadraTrix arrived in the skies above Gardenia. "So, we're back where we started." Nerissa mused as she placed her scythe on her shoulder.

"Another round to get our Asses kicked coming up." Stormy then complained.

"Not likely, Sister," Icy then said. "With the WITCH Guardians out of the way for now, we have our Pixies to pick on again." The Coldhearted Witch stated.

Nerissa, Darcy and Stormy all grinned at this before looking down to the ground. "Looks like they're gathering together," Darcy then said. "Oh, Hell, I just _hate_ it when they're all together!" The Darkness Witch complained.

"That just makes it easier for us." Icy then remarked. "All that pride means more of those flies will fall."

"And then, the Philosopher's Sword shall belong to King Phobos once and for all!" Nerissa exclaimed with madness.

The QuadraTrix all grinned before heading down, ready to complete their mission.

In Gardenia Park, Bloom walked in. From another side, Aisha and Roxy walked in as well.

Tecna came in with Stella at her side as Musa entered with Flora beside her.

As soon as the Winx Fairies regrouped with each other, Stella suddenly started to feel dizzy as she nearly fell to the ground. Bloom looked in surprise as she then caught the Fairy of the Shining Sun. "Easy there, Stella," Bloom said as she helped Stella get back onto her feet. "What happened to you?"

Stella panted as she started to use a spell to recover herself. "There was a Veil Breach earlier," Stella explained. "Frost the Hunter arrived. I fought him and managed to chase him back into the Veil, but he really did a number on me." Stella said.

"This is bad," Tecna then said as she looked into the air to see the Veil Breaches. "And I mean _very_ bad." She then told everyone grimly. "Frost was defeated at the Battle of Earth, and if more of our defeated enemies start coming back, then we probably won't stand a chance against this kind of onslaught." The Fairy of Technology stated.

Bloom nodded. "There could be threats coming after the WITCH Guardians and the Specialists." Bloom stated. "We need to keep our eyes open from now on." The Fairy of the Dragon told her friends.

"Did you see anything on your patrol?" Roxy asked Bloom. "If it was Selina, then I'm itching for another fight." Roxy then said as she slammed her fist into her palm.

"No," Bloom replied back. "But while I was at the library, I found some information on Heatherfield, Fadden Hills and Gardenia," Bloom then said, trying to keep her time with Selina a secret. "Each city forms the Sages' Trinity, and in the center is a weapon called the Philosopher's Sword." Bloom said. "When the Trinity is complete, not only will Phobos get an army, but he'll also gain that sword."

"Then we prevent the QuadraTrix or any other soldier Phobos sends from getting the Trinity as a whole at all costs." Stella said.

Bloom nodded. "Keep your eyes open at all times." She warned everyone. Bloom then looked to Tecna and sent her a nod. Tecna nodded back as their eyes redirected to the sky above them.

From the air above, Icy led the QuadraTrix down to take the Winx by surprise. "Kill them all!" Icy yelled out.

The QuadraTrix all laughed before unsheathing their weapons. While Stormy started to shoot down, Icy, Darcy and Nerissa started to slash at the Fairies.

Suddenly, as they attacked, a large explosion occurred, knocking all four members of the QuadraTrix back, the Winx suddenly disappearing.

"What the Hell?!" Icy exclaimed as she looked to the explosion. She regained her swords before seeing the Winx still standing where they once were.

"Keep our eyes open." Bloom repeated, in which the rest of the Winx nodded in response.

Icy walked up to Bloom and chuckled. "Dodge _this_, Bloom!" Icy yelled, pulling her hand back and stabbing at Bloom's head.

Much to Icy's surprise, the sword passed right through, and a mine was set off, knocking Icy back.

"What's going on?!" Nerissa then demanded as she threw her scythe towards the Winx Fairies in rage.

Stormy then looked to see the Winx disappear and enter the park again.

"An illusion?" Stormy asked as she shot at Flora. The Storm Arrow passed right through Flora before it was sent back at her, electrocuting the Storm Witch.

"This whole Park is a sham!" Darcy then exclaimed as she stabbed her scepter down at the ground, causing it to fizzle.

From a distance away, Tecna watched everything happen before letting out a chuckle.

"You were right, Bloom." Tecna spoke through her cellphone. "The QuadraTrix have fought us for so long that they've fallen for the simplest trick in the book."

"Every chapter helps." Roxy then said.

Bloom nodded before looking into the air. "Uh oh," Bloom said. "It looks like we've got more guests." The Fairy of the Dragon Flame stated.

"_I'm changing the holograms,_" Tecna then said. "_It should buy you guys enough time to check out what's going on._" Tecna added on before Bloom looked to the rest of the Winx Club at their hiding places.

"Let's go!" Bloom called out to the others.

The Winx Club all nodded before following Bloom towards the location of the next Veil Breach.

Tecna started to adjust the hologram settings.

"If this is an illusion, then where is the real Winx Club at?!" Nerissa demanded as she swung around her scythe.

"_Right here, Witch!_" A holographic Stella called out as she took out her Solar Scepter.

"_Over here!_" A holographic Bloom then yelled out as she took out the Sword of Domino.

The QuadraTrix all looked around as more illusions of the Winx Club started to surround them.

"Fight us!" Darcy demanded as she struck her axe at Flora.

The illusion of Flora just took out her shield and lifted it up. Darcy passed through Flora before Flora then struck at Darcy, the attack feeling quite real.

"They're here!" Icy then yelled, slashing at Bloom. "And at the same time... not here!" She then exclaimed. Icy was then slashed by Bloom before getting blasted by a holographic image of Tecna in the back.

Nerissa looked to the holographic Fairies as she deflected a blast made by Stella. "This isn't Gardenia Park, so they're still in the area!" Nerissa yelled out as she flew into the air. "Quintessence!" She called out, causing a large shock wave to spread out and dissipate the illusions.

Tecna gasped before the device she was using started to short-circuit. "Oh, Shit!" Tecna swore as she was forced to drop her controls.

"What was that?" Stormy asked as she heard the complaint.

"Over there." Icy then said, looking towards Tecna's direction.

Tecna gasped as she looked to see the QuadraTrix head towards her.

"Magic Winx, Sirenix!" Tecna called out as she instantly transformed into her Sirenix Form and stood ready to fight.

"We should have known it was a little mouse." Darcy spat as she raised her weapon into the air.

"She's not a mouse." Stormy remarked as she aimed her crossbows at Tecna with much anger. "She's a rat caught in our trap!"

"Yours or mine?!" Tecna then yelled out as she took off her Glider. She split it apart, creating twin blades. "Have a taste of me!" Tecna yelled out as she slashed at all of the QuadraTrix.

At the Veil sighting, Bloom and the rest of the Winx Club minus Tecna arrived, seeing a figure in the air start to fly down.

In front of them all soon was a younger girl with the same hair color and skin tone that Flora had. There was a small tiara on her head; her hair placed back in a ponytail. In her hands was a staff with two arrowheads on both ends.

"Miele!" Flora exclaimed with surprise.

"Who?!" Roxy then asked.

"Miele is my younger sister," Flora explained as she and the rest of the Winx looked to see Miele smile to them. "I was able to gain my Enchantix Powers when I saved her from the Trix before they joined forces with Nerissa and when we met the Guardians." Flora added on.

"But what are you doing here?" Bloom asked. "I thought you were back on Lynphea." Bloom asked with confusion.

"I _was_," Miele stated as she twirled around her staff. "But that Rip in the Veil brought me here." Miele then said. "I was training with a new group at Lynphea before the Veil took me away." Miele added on.

"What's with the staff?" Stella then asked.

"This is the Berserker Staff," Miele explained. "It was given to me on my first training mission. It allows the user to access great power when their emotions reach their peak." Miele then said as she shot her Berserker Staff into the air. "Look out!" She then called out.

Everyone gasped as Miele shot a blast from her Berserker Staff, hitting Nerissa as she and Tecna fought in the skies.

"It's that Pixie Brat!" Stormy called out as she noticed Miele swing the Berserker Staff and place it behind her back.

The rest of the QuadraTrix flew on after Tecna as she and Nerissa broke off with each other.

"You think you can defeat _me?!_" Nerissa exclaimed as she charged herself with a blast of Quintessence.

"I can always try!" Tecna yelled back before sending a blast of her own. "Digital Flash!" She yelled out.

Both blasts collided with each other. A blinding flash then came, pushing back Tecna and Nerissa towards their respective Teams.

"Tecna, you alright?" Musa asked her Technological Fairy Friend.

"I'm okay," Tecna replied back as she readied her Glider. "I could just use a little help." Tecna then said before taking notice of Miele. "How'd _you_ get here?" She asked Flora's sister curiously.

"Long story." Flora replied back.

"Nerissa!" Icy called out as she and the rest of the QuadraTrix flew towards their defeated Sister.

"Take care of them while I recreate the Star!" Nerissa ordered as she got back up onto her feet.

"Let's go, girls!" Bloom said to the rest of the Winx Club.

"Magic Winx, Sirenix!" Bloom, Stella, Flora, Aisha and Musa all called out.

"Magic Winx, Believix!" Roxy then yelled out.

Soon, the rest of the members of the Winx Club were now in Fairy Form. They all unsheathed their weapons as Tecna stood ready with them.

"Go!" Bloom called out.

"**RIGHT!**" Flora, Musa, Stella, Tecna, Aisha and Roxy all called out.

The Winx Club made their way towards the original members of the Trix, who also had their weapons unsheathed as they charged towards the Winx Club in response.

Immediately upon impact with each other, Bloom clashed blades with Icy. "Go and get Nerissa! Stop her from forming the Sages' Trinity!" Bloom yelled out.

"But… what about you?" Roxy then asked.

"I'll hold off Icy!" Bloom then yelled. "Don't worry about me, go! Now!" Bloom ordered. She then turned around. "Dragon Spiral!" Bloom called out, sending a blast towards the rest of the Winx Club to get them to go.

The Winx all gasped and dodged the blast. "We'll be back for you, Bloom!" Stella yelled as Miele then flew up.

"Keep up the good fight!" Musa then called out.

The rest of the Winx were soon off as Bloom and Icy circled around each other.

"You couldn't defeat me _before_, Bloom, so what makes you think you can kill me now?" Icy spat.

"Look at who's here today and ask that _yourself_, Bitch!" Bloom then exclaimed, twirling around and sending a sonic slash at Icy. "Sonic Flame!" Bloom yelled out.

"Ice barrage!" Icy yelled back, shooting her own spell at Bloom.

Bloom just charged back at Icy. The cold didn't bother Bloom as she was scratched by the icicles headed her way. Bloom then held out her fist and punched Icy in the chest, sending her back.

"Let's go, Winx!" Stella yelled out as she held her Solar Scepter into the sky.

Nerissa continued to fly towards the real Gardenia Park before a blast of sunlight was sent her way. She turned around just in time to see Stella land and slam her Solar Scepter down on her. Nerissa raised up her staff and clashed with the Fairy of the Shining Sun, locking the two together.

Roxy then flew down with Tecna and unsheathed her twin Earth Swords, both her and Tecna striking right at Darcy, raising up her own Scepter in defense.

"Morphix Wave!" Aisha yelled out as she sent a powerful wave at Stormy.

"Bamboo Lance!" Flora called alongside Aisha, sending bamboo towards Stormy.

"Have a Stereo Crash while you're at it!" Musa called out as she sent a punch in front of her.

"Dream Impact!" Miele then yelled out, sending vines and rocks at Stormy with her Berserker Staff unsheathed.

Stormy unsheathed both of her Crossbows and shot all around her, managing to collide with some of the attacks directed at her before Flora and Miele's attacks struck the Storm Witch.

Darcy swung her blades at Tecna to try and behead her, but Tecna locked her blades with the Witch of Darkness, punching her away before Roxy then leapt over her and slashed at her chest. Darcy gasped and tried to dodge the attack, but Tecna managed to hold her in place long enough for Roxy to land her blow.

"Would you just _give up_ already?!" Nerissa asked with exasperation as she continued to battle against Stella.

"We don't give up so easily, hag!" Stella spat at Nerissa before using her Solar Scepter to scar Nerissa's cheek and then sweep her off of her feet.

Flora and Miele then took out their weapons, the Forest Defender and the Berserker Staff respectively, slashing down at Stormy. Stormy held up her naginata and twirled it around, knocking both weapons away. Darcy looked over and grinned, sending a blast towards them, but suddenly, a sword was thrown at her hand, scratching it slightly before Roxy used her other sword to clash with Darcy. "Face me, you coward!" Roxy exclaimed as she then sent a stab towards Darcy's head.

Darcy, Tecna and even the rest of the Winx all gasped when they saw this. Darcy nervously closed her eyes, but stopped when nothing happened. She looked to see that the sword was one centimeter away from her face. As soon as Darcy opened her eyes, Roxy sidestepped and kicked Darcy away before regaining her other sword.

Stormy growled as she shot at Roxy, but Stella sent her own blast at Stormy before going back to her battle with Nerissa, right as she was about to recreate the Star of Threbe on the ground.

"Stormy!" Miele then called out. "You nearly killed me once! Allow me to return the favor!" Miele then yelled as Stormy turned to see her.

"Oh, _that's_ right," Stormy stated as she charged up her naginata with lightning. "When I last saw you on Lynphea all those years ago, you were young, but when I attacked you, you were thunderstruck." Stormy quipped, sending torrents of lightning at Miele.

"I was weak back then!" Miele yelled as she charged at Stormy. "Now, I'm _stronger!_ You will never take anyone's life ever again!" Miele then called out.

The Winx all gasped as Miele and Stormy clashed with each other. Stormy angrily and aggressively struck at Miele while Miele used her size and speed to dodge the attacks and then slash down at Stormy. When the two were a distance away from each other, they charged at each other again.

Bloom and Icy continued to bathe in the air with their blades until they looked down to the ground.

Miele and Stormy clashed with each other before Stormy lifted her hand up. "Thunder Beam!" Stormy yelled out, causing lightning to rain down on Miele. Miele was then struck, but used all the strength she had left to slash Stormy across the chest. Stormy gasped as she staggered backwards, falling to her knees.

"Miele!" Flora yelled out as she flew towards her sister.

"I'm okay!" Miele said to Flora as she let out a cough. "I'm just exhausted, that's all." Miele added on.

Stormy regained her naginata and looked to Miele with anger as Darcy joined her.

Flora looked to Miele as she then closed her eyes. Flora placed her head to Miele's chest, still hearing a heartbeat. Flora then panted as she placed her Defender in her left hand before picking up Miele's Berserker Staff.

"You will _**DIE!**_" Flora yelled out, charging towards the two Witches.

Stella and Nerissa continued to battle until Nerissa took notice of Flora taking on Stormy and Darcy. Stella struck back, causing Nerissa to lift her scythe into the air. In the process, Nerissa was left open, and Stella struck at Nerissa's abdomen, causing a surge of energy to pulse throughout all of Nerissa's body.

Darcy and Stormy both flew into the air, continuing to clash with Flora as she dual-wielded against them. Darcy struck at Flora's leg while Stormy sent a slash to her head. Flora grunted as she held her sword at her lower part of the Berserker Staff, clashing with Darcy, while using the high end of her Staff to block Stormy's attack. She then kicked Darcy away before Stormy struck, letting lightning surge through her weapon as she wildly and madly swung at Flora. Flora just parried off each attack before Stormy threw Flora to the ground. Flora looked up as Stormy attempted to use her naginata to stab down at the Fairy of Nature.

"Now!" Flora then called out.

As Stormy stabbed down, Flora rolled to the side and lifted her Defender Sword up, blocking one part of the naginata before using the Berserker Staff. "Never! Hurt! My! Friends!" Flora enunciated before stabbing Stormy in the abdomen. "_Or_ my family." Flora added on.

A lightning surge was then sent down at Stormy. Her own attack struck her!

Stormy groaned as she fell back. Her naginata dropped to the ground as Miele then got back up. Flora threw her the Berserker Staff while Stormy started to stutter. Soon, she fell onto her back, hardly breathing now.

Icy, Darcy and Nerissa all gasped at this moment. Stella looked to Nerissa and used this chance to knock her to the ground. Before the Solar Scepter could hit Nerissa in time, Nerissa flew away to Stormy. Darcy and Icy did the same as Bloom rejoined her friends.

"Sister?" Icy asked as she looked to Stormy. Stormy's eyes were now closed as she stopped breathing. Icy's eyes widened before she grabbed Stormy's body and hugged her, starting to cry. "Sister! No!" Icy then yelled out. As she placed her head to Stormy's chest, it was now clear that Stormy was dead.

"Do you know how I felt now, when you _hurt_ my Sister?" Flora asked sternly as she aimed her sword towards Icy. "The one thing you didn't know was how much the pain stays, never going away, making it impossible to move on." Flora then said as she narrowed her eyes at each member of the QuadraTrix, all three of whom were bowing their heads in sadness.

"Nothing?!" Flora then exclaimed, much to he Winx Fairies' shock. "Maybe if I killed another one of you, you'd _really_ know what it feels like!" She then yelled, raising her blade into the air.

"No!" Icy exclaimed, raising up her sword to protect Darcy. "Kill me, just don't hurt any more of my Sisters!" Icy then begged.

Flora smashed through Icy's sword and started to slash down again until Bloom ran in and blocked the blade.

"Enough is enough, Flora!" Bloom yelled as she looked Flora straight in the eyes.

Flora panted before she sheathed her sword. She then cried as well as she fell into Bloom's arms. "I killed her!" Flora cried. "Stormy's dead!"

"And for that, you shall pay." A voice then said.

Everyone looked around as the Trix were suddenly teleported away, much to the remaining QuadraTrix's shock.

Bloom's senses then went off as she looked into the air, seeing a cloaked figure with a black dragon surrounding her.

"Star of Threbe!" The figure called out, creating the Star of Threbe on the ground. The spell did much damage, as the Winx started to scatter while Bloom flew up with her sword drawn.

Bloom charged towards the figure, striking at her head, but the figure unsheathed her own sword, one that looked exactly like Bloom's own sword, only darker. The figure circled with Bloom's sword before sending a blast of fire towards Bloom and throwing her to the ground.

Bloom yelled as she was sent to the ground. She was now scarred and bloodied, her sword falling down beside her.

The figure laughed in a voice similar to Bloom's before vanishing.

Bloom and the rest of the Winx started to get back up before looking to see the Star of Threbe in front of them, now complete.

"Please tell me that we didn't just fail!" Stella exclaimed as she tried to blast the Star of Threbe away from the area.

"We can't get rid of it," Roxy then said as she placed her hand on the marking. "Whoever did that spell made this impermeable, we can't break it."

The Winx all looked in defeat before Bloom felt her necklace glowing.

"Who the Hell _was_ that?" Bloom asked as she looked into the sky.

In the Omega Dimension, King Phobos carried Stormy's body and placed her into some water. "Stormy will live again," Phobos said to the remaining girls in the QuadraTrix before the water froze, trapping Stormy in it. "But her healing process will take a long time." He then said.

The figure who attacked then returned. "I have completed the job," she said. "I have succeeded where the QuadraTrix have all failed."

"I don't want to lose any more of my Sisters," Icy then said. "I want revenge on the Winx for what they've done."

"And you will get it." Phobos then said. He redirected his attention towards his bodyguard. "For now, I would like to thank the victor of today," Phobos said as the figure took off her hood.

Everyone then gasped as they saw who it really was. She looked exactly like Bloom, only her eyes were dark blue and she had a tiara with the symbol of a Phoenix on it.

"Dark Bloom."

**Author's Note:** I'm glad that I got this chapter done. I had to go very deep and emotional to come up with this kind of new chapter for my story. I hope that you all like this. I had to work the whole week to get this chapter done. Once again, I'm so sorry that I didn't update for such a long time. Hopefully, with all of my stories now updated, I'll be able to get back to writing more chapters. Please be sure to review, rate, and if you can, please try to Private Message me for anything on the story. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you guys. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan**, signing off. I wish you all a Happy Halloween! Don't worry, I'll be back! I'll see you all real soon!


	6. The Other Vandom Girl

Yo, Yo, Yo! What's up! Enjoying the Holiday Season, everyone? Sure hope so! This is **SuperHeroTimeFan**, reporting back to you with a brand new Chapter for my Dramatic **WITCH** and **Winx Club** Crossover story, **WITCH & Winx: Clash**! Thank you all for liking this story so much, and for enjoying the work I have put into it. Like my Chapter before this one, this is part of a special Arc. Since the last one focused on the **Winx** keeping guard over Gardenia, this Chapter focuses on **WITCH** keeping watch over Heatherfield, so I hope that you enjoy what I have to bring to you. Also, please forgive me for the slow update, only bringing six Chapters since I started this, but other stories have been getting me pumped up and excited. Still, I'll make up for all of that, bringing you with a Brand New Chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 6: The Other Vandom Girl

Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin flew into Heatherfield at the Silver Dragon. Taranee was carrying Orube in her hands as Shagon flew alongside them, carrying Caleb.

The seven landed in front of Hay Lin's restaurant and home, with Blunk appearing from a Tear in the Veil.

"Um, Will, not to be a pessimist or anything," Hay Lin said to Will. "But why did you decide to bring us to my home? This wasn't where Darcy was stopped by me and Musa."

"The Winx Fairies can transform on their own, without something like the Heart of Kandrakar transforms us," Will explained. "We need to get into our civilian clothing and split up. If anyone in Phobos's army tries to attack us when we're apart, we'll always have our powers and weapons with us at all times. I can only transform us when we're all together, and since we need to cover Heatherfield, it is pertinent we keep our Powers with us at all times." Will said to everyone.

Hay Lin nodded. "I'll get into whatever still fits me," Hay Lin said. "My parents are home, so we'll have to be quiet about it."

"Hay Lin, you can turn invisible," Cornelia pointed out. "You can just sneak in and come back out without getting spotted."

"Oh, right," Hay Lin sweat-dropped. "Sorry."

Hay Lin soon turned invisible as Irma opened the door, making it look like she was opening the door herself. Hay Lin made her way in before Will looked to her.

"We'll all go to our own separate houses and get into our own civilian clothing," Will said. "We'll meet under the bridge downtown, the same place where we fought against Cedric and transformed."

Hay Lin nodded. "I'll try my best to be quick." Hay Lin said before quietly running off.

Will looked to the rest of the Guardians and nodded. "Let's go." She said.

The Guardians saluted back and started to fly off towards their houses. "_Remember, the field under the bridge_," Will told the Guardians through a Psychic Link set up by Taranee. "_That's where we'll meet. Caleb, take Orube with you to Matt's, and if any of us get into trouble, let everyone know_."

Irma arrived at her house, just as Tom Lair drove away. She quickly made her way into her room and went into her closet, finding some clothing she could use.

"These never get old," Irma said to herself as she placed some denim jeans over her leggings before placing a red shirt over her top and placing on the brown jacket. "And boy, Stella would get jealous of what I have, or she'd berate me for having this kind of clothing." Irma joked as she placed her belt on her waist and then put on some sneakers.

"_¡Irma, un poco de ayuda!_" Irma's mother called out.

"¡Sí, mamá, voy a estar allí!" Irma yelled back before putting her backpack on. She then opened up her door and ran downstairs, seeing her mother waiting for her. "Todavía no es el Apocalipsis." Irma drawled in Spanish.

Taranee quietly entered her own house, finding her denim jeans and orange shirt. She undid her hair and let it down before placing her clothing on. Her wings went into her back as she placed on her shirt.

"_Taranee, are you up there?_" Taranee's mother's voice called out.

"Yeah, Mom!" Taranee yelled back. "I'm just… cleaning my room, that's all!"

"_I'd better see everything where it's supposed to be, Tara!_" Mrs. Cook yelled.

"Oh, it will be." Taranee said before flying up. The wings remained inside of her back before she started to sort everything back to where it was, leaving the place spic, span and spotless.

Taranee landed back down on the ground before getting her backpack and walking out the door. "Sorry I cam late," Taranee said. "Me and my friends were in Gardenia."

Meanwhile, Cornelia came into her room, putting on her signature pink jacket with the bright red skirt. Cornelia then placed on her red shoes and made her way out the door, where she didn't notice that her little Sister, Lillian, was watching her.

"Where are you going?" the now-grown Lillian Hale asked. Since their parents weren't home, Lillian decided to follow Cornelia as she headed to the elevator.

As this was happening, Hay Lin came into her room and put on her yellow and pink top. She lowered part of her skirt and replaced it with her own green one after she removed her stockings, putting pink socks and red shoes on her feet in place of what she had on in Guardian Mode.

Satisfied with what she had, Hay Lin turned invisible and ran flew out the window, making sure that no one noticed her.

At Will's home, Will had just gotten home. She was just about to go and get dressed until she heard some noise coming from down below. Will gulped and looked down, seeing that her Mother had just come back from her trip to Gardenia. With her was Dean Collins, Susan's new love and Will's teacher.

"Gotta hurry, gotta hurry!" Will exclaimed to herself while shuffling through her clothes. She soon found her red top with the pink jacket. After placing both of them on over her Guardian Uniform, she covered up her stockings with her dark pants and black shoes before making her way towards the Living Room.

"Hey, Mom! Hey, Mr. Collins!" Will exclaimed as she saw her Mother and her Teacher enter the room.

"Will, wow, you're home early," Susan said. "Where were you?"

"Meeting up with some friends in Gardenia," Will said without getting too specific about what she was up to. "But since there's some sort of strange phenomena going on there and all over the World, I knew that I just _had_ to come home to make sure that my family was safe." Will said, keeping a nervous grin on her face.

"Well, I must say, it sure is great to see you again, Will," Dean stated. "And I'm glad your grades went up before you graduated."

Will chuckled. "Yeah," she stuttered. "Me too."

Just then, Will's phone started to ring. Will took it out and slid her finger across the screen, seeing Bloom's name come up.

"Um," Will said as she looked back to her Parents. "I'm going to meet up with the others," Will lied. "I bet that they're waiting for me." Will then said before departing.

Elsewhere, Irma finally finished helping out her Mother and ran into the backyard. She had used one of her mind tricks to get Mrs. Lair to let her go as she flew away, getting to the Bridge.

Taranee was doing the same, coming out from her house and flying towards the Bridge.

Cornelia met Caleb at the front of her apartment with Orube and Matt, all of whom were mounted on motorcycles and prepared to head off to the rendezvous point. "Time to go." The Guardian of Earth stated. "We don't want to keep the others waiting."

Caleb nodded. "And what about your Sister?" Caleb asked, pointing a finger behind Cornelia.

Cornelia gasped and turned to see Lillian come from out of the apartment. "Uh, Lillian! Hi!" Cornelia said. "I'll call over a sitter, but right now, I need to meet with my friends."

"But I want to come with you!" Lillian begged. "Please? Nothing exciting ever happens anymore."

"Oh, she's so cute!" Orube exclaimed. "It's almost irresistible to say 'no' to someone like her!"

"Not _helping_, Orube!" Cornelia said through gritted teeth.

"Agreed," Matt said. "But you can't just leave Lillian by herself. Remember what happened last time?" Matt asked, reminding Cornelia of when Lillian unknowingly tapped into her powers.

Cornelia sighed as she got on Caleb's back and mounted the motorcycle. "Fine, you can come with us, but you _can't_ tell _anyone_ about what you see, no matter what." Cornelia warned.

Lillian smiled and nodded, getting onto the other motorcycle that had Matt and Orube on it. The two then took off, heading towards the bridge.

Unbeknownst to them, the Girls' Computer Teacher, who had arrived after WITCH had stopped Cedric, Raphael Sylla, was watching them from a distance away. He narrowed his eyes at them before taking out a phone. "Riddle, they're headed to the Bridge," Sylla said. "I repeat, they're on their way to the Bridge."

"_I'll be right there_," Riddle replied back. "_But make sure that you don't lose them_."

Raphael nodded and started to turn his Car on. As soon as his Car was activated, the Professor drove off.

Taranee and Hay Lin departed from their houses at the same time. Taranee finished helping out with her Mother and Hay Lin managed to evade her own parents.

"_Are we all good?_" Taranee asked through a Psychic Link.

"_Yeah_," Hay Lin replied back. "_The Bridge, right?_"

"_Right,_" Will said. "_I'm on my way, but Bloom is calling, and I just need to answer. I'll still be there, so don't worry_." Will added on as she flew off.

In the skies, Will answered her Phone. "What is it, Bloom?" Will asked.

"_We finished up our post in Gardenia,_" the Fairy of the Dragon Flame reported. "_Flora killed Stormy, that's the good news_."

"You sure you don't have the good news and the bad news mixed up?" Will asked. "It doesn't sound like Flora's nature to kill anyone."

Bloom chuckled dryly. "_Ha, ha, very funny_," Bloom snarked. "_But she really did kill Stormy, and someone working for Phobos just came in, completed the Mark of Phobos, and took off with the QuadraTrix_," Bloom said. "_We won and we lost, a Pyrrhic Victory_."

Will sighed. "Sorry to hear that," Will said. "We'll be trying our best to keep Heatherfield safe, and I'm sure that the Specialists are doing their best in Fadden Hills."

"_Sure hope so_," Bloom replied back. "_If you run into trouble, alert us immediately_." Bloom ordered. "_And the one who got the job done, she had a Sword just like mine_," Bloom said. "_And there was something that just felt so familiar about her. If you run into that same person, pull back. Am I clear?_"

"You got it." Will replied back before hanging up. She then flew down towards the Bridge, the very same Bridge that she, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin practiced their Powers at for the first time.

As this was happening, the QuadraTrix, now reduced back to the Trix, were mourning over Stormy as she lay comatose.

"I'll get those Fairies and Guardians for what they've done to you, Sister," Icy said solemnly. "I _shall_ get revenge. I _shall_ have revenge. The QuadraTrix _will_ be whole once more!"

Dark Bloom watched the funeral from a distance away before looking to King Phobos. "Is it really safe to trust them, now that they've lost their Sister?" Dark Bloom asked. "You saw how hard it was to get Icy, Darcy and Nerissa to move on from it, right?"

"I am only concerned in getting the Philosopher's Sword," Phobos replied back darkly. "Even though Stormy will be able to recover from her torn heart over time, I need all of my Generals at their highest peek."

Dark Bloom nodded. "I see," the evil enigma of Bloom said. She then turned her attention to the other cloaked figure. "And the other one?" she asked.

"She was hard to get from the Darkness," Phobos said. "She almost didn't want to give herself in."

"So how did you change her mind?" Dark Bloom asked.

"She was in despair," Phobos stated. "There was nothing left for her."

The other cloaked figure stood still, not making a sound. Under her hood were dark brown eyes, the same shade as Will's own eyes. The rest of her face could not be made out, but memories started to flash through her mind.

_Lightning surged through the sky, getting sent back and forth towards certain directions._

_Will Vandom could be seen getting struck by the same Lightning, only throwing herself in front of another Will Vandom._

_She could see Will dancing on the stage._

_She could see Susan Vandom and Dean Vandom kissing._

"_Back into oblivion! Back into oblivion… back into oblivion… back into oblivion… oblivion… oblivion… oblivion!_"

_She could see Will Vandom and another girl who looked just like Will Vandom punch each other, the Lightning flash around them_.

"You…" a voice said as the memories continued to flash.

The cloaked figure then snapped back to reality, seeing Dark Bloom in front of her. "What ails you?" Dark Bloom asked, concerned.

The cloaked figure gasped and unsheathed a Dark Version of what appeared to be the Sword of Kandrakar, slashing out in front of her, and unintentionally cutting off a part of her hood, revealing red hair the same shade as Will's.

The cloaked figure panted and growled at Dark Bloom. "What do you want?" she asked.

"King Phobos says that the Runics are ready to go out and seek the Guardians, but he requests you lead them, since you know all about Heatherfield inside and out," Dark Bloom explained. "Do you accept."

The figure growled and sheathed her sword, nodding. "I'm game," she said. "What else is there?"

Dark Bloom scoffed and turned away. "Well, since you asked, I'll say it," Dark Bloom remarked. "If you don't mind me saying so, I believe you should be the one to end the Keeper of the Heart, not let her live as you bring the Mark of Phobos."

The cloaked figure clenched her fist. "What?!" she exclaimed incredulously.

"As one half of Will Vandom's Heart, _you_ should be the one to end her," Dark Bloom said with a devilish grin on her face, causing the figure to growl. "Oh, but that's right," Dark Bloom said playfully. "What would an _Astral Drop_ do when she finds the Guardian Fairy of Kandrakar's Dragon Flame?"

"Enough!" the cloaked enigma exclaimed, lashing out at Dark Bloom. Bloom's evil twin chuckled and held up her sword, blocking the blade brought down onto her. "I didn't _ask_ for your opinion!"

"Too bad, I gave it to you anyways."

"I will be the only one to decide the fate of Will Vandom, _I_ will be the one who comes out on top," the figure said, walking past Dark Bloom. "She _will _be mine! I _will _have what rightfully belongs to me." The figure said grimly as she flew out. "I must do what must be done to become whole."

Dark Bloom snickered as the Runics came to the cloaked figure. "What is your order?" Nashter asked.

The cloaked figure craned her neck. "Follow me to Heatherfield," she ordered as a Tear in the Veil opened up. "Fight the Guardians. Rile them, catch them off-guard, just do anything it takes to distract them while I manifest the Seal of Phobos." The Dark Figure ordered.

All five Runics nodded and flew after the Cloaked Figure into the Veil Breach, leaving only Dark Bloom in the area. "Bring me Will Vandom, bring me Bloom Parks," Dark Bloom ordered. "They will play their part in the grand plan," Dark Bloom said as she walked away. She turned around and aimed her finger into the air. "Bring them to **ME!**" she yelled out, her voice echoing throughout the Omega Dimension.

In Heatherfield, Will flew up under the Bridge. Irma and Taranee flew in afterwards, followed by Taranee.

"Okay, all of _WITH_ is here," Irma quipped. "Where's the 'C'?"

"Dunno," Will said. "But I got word from Bloom that Flora had just ended Stormy, and the Seal of Phobos was already placed in Gardenia," Will stated. "Someone with Bloom's powers attacked the Winx and made the Seal." Will informed the Guardians grimly.

"Sounds like trouble," Hay Lin said. "Are we in for a World of Hell, or has Phobos become Satan?"

"I'm betting Phobos created whoever completed that job," Orube's voice said. Everyone looked to the side as Orube, Caleb, Matt, Cornelia, and surprisingly, Lillian came in. "He laid waste to Basiliade and left part of Zamballa in ruins." Orube added on.

Will, Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin turned their attention to Lillian as Cornelia and Caleb got off of their Bike. "Um, intruder alert." Will said.

"Why is Lillian here?!" Taranee exclaimed. "We promised not to let anyone else know of the War!"

Cornelia sighed. "There was no one at home, and I couldn't leave her by herself," Cornelia explained. "We brought her along, but we made her swear not to tell anyone about what is about to happen." Cornelia said. "But to be honest, I'm not too sure about bringing her with us as well."

Lillian got off and looked to the six girls, from Will to Irma to Taranee to Cornelia to Hay Lin to Orube. "So, what kind of War is going on?" Lillian asked. "And why are you all a part of it?"

The Guardians and Orube looked to each other nervously, trying to find an excuse to tell her. "Well…" Taranee started out. "It's complicated."

"Somewhat like a game!" Matt said.

Cornelia sighed. "Let's just tell her the truth," Cornelia said. "I feel bad enough already for when Nerissa came and tried to take away her powers."

"I have _powers?!_" Lillian exclaimed.

Cornelia nodded. "Will, Irma, Taranee, me and Hay Lin are all Guardians," Cornelia explained, going all out with the truth. "That story I told you two years ago, they were real," Cornelia went on. "There's such a thing as magic. In the Realms, there are powerful beings or items called Hearts, and Evil Forces seek to gain them for their own personal gain. When I looked after you so long ago, I realized that you had powers," Cornelia paused. "You are the Heart of Earth, you are able to make anything you imagine come to life," Cornelia went on. "Like the Castle and the Dragon, they were all real, and you gave Matt, Mr. Huggles and even Napoleon powers that helped to save you from those very Forces of Evil." Cornelia said. She stopped to take a deep breath before placing her hands on Lillian's shoulders. "And if you don't believe us, we can show you proof."

Will nodded as she and the rest of WITCH started to glow. Lillian looked on in surprise as they revealed themselves in Guardian Form while Matt transformed into Shagon.

"Wow!" Lillian exclaimed. "So, everything you told me was true?"

"You hadn't mastered your powers back then, Lillian," Hay Lin explained. "When Cornelia told you that story, you were making everything come true."

"And I gave Matt, Mr. Huggles and even Napoleon powers?" Lillian asked.

"Yes, my Queen," Matt said, bowing to Lillian. "You gave us Powers, and we used them to protect you."

Lillian smiled happily, seeing Mr. Huggles and Napoleon come over in their Powered Forms. "So, when do _I_ become a Guardian?" Lillian asked.

"Only when you are deemed worthy." Will said. She then turned her attention to Hay Lin. "Now, you and Musa intercepted Darcy as she made her way here, right?" Will asked the Guardian of Air.

Hay Lin nodded.

"And you said it was by the school?"

"Yes," Hay Lin said. "We didn't realize what she was doing before, but now that we know of how Phobos intends to use Gardenia, Heatherfield and Fadden Hills to the Omega Dimension with the Mark of Phobos, we're certain that Darcy had us misled."

Caleb gasped and stepped up. "Wait!" he exclaimed. "Did you say that Phobos was using Gardenia, Heatherfield and Fadden Hills?" Caleb asked.

The Guardians, even Orube, all nodded. "What's got you so tweaked?" Will asked.

"Because all of those cities make up the pentagram for a single location, where the Philosopher's Sword lies," Caleb explained. "If Phobos manages to get all of those symbols complete, he would not only be getting an army, but the most Powerful Weapon within the Infinite Dimensions as well!"

"We've got to get to the School and destroy that Mark!" Shagon exclaimed. "We don't know how dangerous this is going to get!"

"And we only cleared the one in Gardenia!" Orube exclaimed. "Look, we need to get to the Sheffield Institute and stop Phobos from gaining that Sword!"

Will nodded. "Let's get going!" she commanded. "Everyone, to the School!" Will exclaimed.

The Guardians and Shagon all flew off with Caleb getting back onto his Bike, as well as Orube on the Bike Matt was using. Caleb looked down and picked up Lillian, now strapping her in before the two took off, now heading back to the Heatherfield School. It was the place where all of the adventures of WITCH started, where they all met each other by fate, and where everything was going to end if they didn't stop Phobos in time.

As Caleb drove away with Lillian, Raphael Sylla came out from behind the pillar under the Bridge and looked to the Guardians with shock. "They're trying to _save_ the World!" he exclaimed. "Not _destroy_ it!" he stopped to catch his breath before taking out his phone. "Riddle, we _have_ to _help_ the Girls! Everything Interpol assigned us to do is off!"

"_I expected you to be loyal to our cause, Agent Sylla_," Riddle remarked through the phone. "_Maybe hiring you as my Mercenary wasn't such a great idea after all!_"

"You can for_get_ about me doing your Dirty Work!" Sylla exclaimed. "Right now, the threat we're looking at isn't those Girls, but their enemy!"

"_I've heard enough of your nonsense_," Riddle spat. "_I'll track down those girls myself_." Riddle said before a bullet passed by Sylla's head. "And if you try to stop me," Riddle then said, suddenly appearing behind Raphael with his gun aimed at Sylla. "You will die."

Raphael Sylla scoffed. "You wanna bet?" Sylla asked.

Riddle said nothing as Raphael ran off, heading towards the School.

"The Supernatural has just become _Natural_," Riddle said. "Not everything is a secret. I shall discover… the _riddle_ behind all of this heroic nonsense." Riddle spat. He placed his gun away and walked off, getting into his Car. He drove away, heading in the same direction as the Guardians and Raphael Sylla.

At this time, the cloaked agent of Phobos arrived in Heatherfield with the Runics right behind her.

"Darcy said she completed the Symbol while she was here." Cromo stated.

"But where did she seal it?" Ran-Rah then asked.

The cloaked figure started to close her eyes, trying to pick up on the energy of the Mark of Phobos. "Silence, Runics," the dark figure ordered. "I shall require as much focus as it takes to track down the Seal of Phobos before the WITCH Guardians find it," the dark figure paused. "This place, not only is it a location I know well, but it's a place of awful memories, of a terrible past."

"We don't care!" Shalin remarked. "All we want is to carry out King Phobos's bidding and make sure his plan is carried out with success."

The dark figure sighed and aimed her Sword at Shalin's neck. "If you want to make King Phobos proud, then you'd know to show me respect!" The dark figure exclaimed. "Now, you all shut the Hell up and let me focus!"

Shalin quietly nodded and flew back to the rest of the Runics as they let the dark and mysterious female focus on pinning in on the energy signature of the Seal of Phobos. None of them questioned her anymore.

The dark figure closed her eyes, doing her best to track down the energy of the Seal.

"Impudent skeptics." The dark figure spat.

Meanwhile, as the Guardians were making their way towards Sheffield Institute, Will started to feel something in her head. "What _is_ this?!" Will exclaimed, suddenly dropping to her knees. "Why does this presence… feel so familiar?"

The dark figure continued to tune in on the energy signature. She was now in a kneeling position, her hands placed on her knees. She could see everything that Will was seeing, and could feel her pain.

_There, the figure could see the school. The rest of the Guardians had arrived there as well, and so was Orube, Caleb, Matt and Lillian Hale. On the ground in front of them was the Symbol Darcy had marked._

The cloaked figure opened her eyes and flew up. "Follow me," the dark figure ordered the Runics. "Darcy planted the Mark at Sheffield Institute."

Nashter, Ran-Rah, Darmon, Cromo and Shalin followed their mysterious leader into the air, now flying towards the Sheffield School.

The Guardians, Orube, Matt, Caleb, Blunk and Lillian all looked to Will as she fell to the ground with her hands clenching her head.

"Will!" Taranee called out as she and Irma ran towards the Leader of the Guardians. "Will, are you alright?"

Will looked up to her friends, all looking to her with concerned looks on their faces. She sent them all a shake of her head. "We're being followed," Will told everyone. "I felt some strange presence, one I haven't felt since Nerissa first attacked us." Will explained. "The night my Altermere came to life."

"But you absorbed her into yourself, right?" Hay Lin asked.

Will signed. "I think… on the day we entered Zenith," Will started out. "That part of me separated, in a way, got lost." Will clenched her fist and looked to her palm. "It's similar to the energy I was feeling when the QuadraTrix turned me evil."

"So, you're saying that you may have felt your Sister close by?" Cornelia asked.

Will nodded. "If she separated from me, I hope that she still remembers who I am, what she did for us, and that I love her." Will stated.

Irma sighed before looking to the ground. Her eyes widened. "I found it." Irma exclaimed.

Everyone looked to Irma and walked over towards her. On the ground was the same seven-pointed star that the Star of Threbe had.

"Sorry that we didn't notice this," Hay Lin apologized. "I guess that when Musa and I were tracking down Darcy, we didn't notice it until it was too late."

Will placed her hand on Hay Lin's shoulder. "Don't blame yourself," Will berated. "We all missed these after the QuadraTrix attacked." Will said with a smile. Hay Lin smiled back to Will before the Keeper of the Heart looked to Irma. "Irma, do you think you can get rid of this?" Will then asked.

Irma nodded as she passed by Orube. "I'll try," Irma said. "But it will take some time."

Orube then looked to the side, her cat senses picking something up. She unsheathed a shuriken from her sleeve and sent it towards the tree as Irma was about to get rid of the Star.

"What the Hell was that for?!" Irma exclaimed.

"We're not alone." Orube replied back. She craned her neck to the tree, finding Raphael Sylla hiding behind there.

"Professor Sylla!" Will exclaimed. "Were you following us?" The Leader of the Guardians then asked.

Sylla nodded and sighed. "Yes, but for a good reason," Raphael stated. "You see, all those years ago, after reports of lots of mystical phenomena spread, I was assigned by a man named Riddle to find out what was going on," Sylla started to explain. "We thought that you girls were the cause of the trouble, but I now see that you're involved in something bigger, something that could end up changing the Fate of the World," Sylla said. "I came to find out how I can help, but Riddle is coming after you, and he has intentions to take you down and find out about the secrets to magic."

"So you were _deceiving_ us?!" Irma exclaimed.

"Interpol needed to know, but they don't realize that this threat that you're dealing with is bigger than all of us." Sylla said with worriment.

"Oh, boy!" Caleb exclaimed.

"You wanna help us, right?" Will asked.

Sylla nodded. "Tell me what I have to do."

"Try to get Interpol off our backs," Will started out. "These storms happening around the World are Tears in the Veil, the mystic barrier separating our World from the Magic Dimensions."

"If we let them spread, there will be chaos forever." Matt added on.

"We have two other groups of friends at Gardenia and Fadden Hills, the group in Gardenia having already failed," Will went on. "Our other Team in Fadden Hills could use some help."

Raphael Sylla nodded. "Consider it done," the Interpol agent said. "And if Riddle tries to stop you, avoid him at all costs." Sylla added on before running to his car.

Everyone watched as Sylla started to drive away to Fadden Hills to help the Specialists. As soon as he was gone, Irma started to get to work on erasing the Star of Threbe on the ground.

"I'll need a boost from the Heart!" Irma exclaimed. "I think that with that kind of power, I'll be able to get rid of this!"

"Oh, that's too bad," a voice then said sadistically.

Everyone turned to see the cloaked figure standing with her sword drawn. Alongside her were the Runics, all armed with their respective weapons.

"We can't let you get away with this." The hooded figure then said.

"The _Runics?!_" Will exclaimed. "How did you find us?!"

"Our leader here knows all of Heatherfield inside and out," Nashter explained. "With her help, it was easy to find you."

Will's eyes widened as she saw the hooded figure. "A girl with the same Sword as I," Will exclaimed. "Just like what Bloom saw in Gardenia!"

Everyone got into fighting stances, the Guardians standing in front of the Star of Threbe and refusing to let the Runics pass them.

"Everyone, take the Runics," Will ordered as she unsheathed her own Sword. "Miss Mystery over there is mine!"

Cornelia nodded and looked to Lillian. "Lillian, hide, and don't come out until we say it's safe." Cornelia ordered. "Go now!"

Lillian nodded and ran towards a tree as everyone else prepared to take on the new enemy leading the Runics against them.

"Guardians, Unite!" Will yelled as everyone charged towards Phobos's forces.

Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin all nodded as they unsheathed their own weapons as well, with Orube preparing her ninja weapons.

The Runics did just what the Guardians, Orube and Caleb did, revealing their own weapons and getting ready to battle.

Everyone charged towards each other, with Will flying towards the mysterious cloaked General.

Will slashed down with her Sword of Kandrakar, but the cloaked mystery woman unsheathed the sword of the same design she had and blocked it. Will growled and slammed her blade against the mysterious figure, causing the enemy to falter back as she blocked the blade.

Will looked into the figure's eyes and gasped. "Is that you?" Will asked.

The cloaked individual started to stutter. Before she could answer, a bullet was sent their way. The cloaked figure slashed it apart before someone stepped out from the shadows.

"Sylla might have failed me, but the bullet always moves faster than the mind." Riddle quipped, appearing from the shadows.

Will looked to the man and gasped. "You," Will stuttered. "You're the man Professor Sylla told us about! You're Riddle!"

The cloaked figure gasped and sent a blast of Quintessence towards Riddle. Riddle sidestepped and narrowly dodged the blast, but not before Will sent out another. This time, the blast made a perfect impact on Riddle, knocking him back.

The cloaked figure ran into the school. Will noticed this just in time and ran after her, but didn't notice Riddle start to get back up. Riddle's hand twisted unnaturally as he followed the two, now loaded with another gun.

Irma used the Trident of Neptune to fend off against Ran-Rah's sai attacks. He struck quicker this time than when he fought her and Aisha for the Gem of Calypso. Irma twirled around her Trident and let out streams of water at the Runic, but he managed to defend himself with his sais, even though he was pushed back in the process.

Taranee twirled around her Solstice Crossbows as Darmon attacked with his scythe. She shot at Darmon many times, but each blast was met with a slash from Darmon's scythe as he deflected each surge of flames. Darmon started to fly in closer with each shot. Taranee backflipped away and twirled into the air to fly before shooting all around her. Darmon gasped and was sent back by this attack.

Cornelia and Cromo clashed staff with dagger, neither backing down. Cornelia adjusted her staff so that she was holding it like a sword before flying into the air and slashing at Cromo's side. Cromo leapt into the air and used a reverse-grip, blocking the attack that was sent to him before the two twirled around, clashing with each other again. This time, however, the two sent Earth blasts towards one another. The resulting collision caused both Guardian and Runic to get sent back, Cornelia into a tree while Cromo was sent to the statue of Sheffield Institute.

Hay Lin and Shalin charged towards one another, Hay Lin converting her Combat Fans into Bola Sticks while Shalin unsheathed his Bō Staff. Hay Lin managed to send the staff using her left Combat Fan to the ground before sending a stab at Shalin using her right Fan, which was blocker by Shalin's left hand. The two stated each other down before Hay Lin spun her left Fan around, turning it into a Saw. She tried to slice Shalin's chest into two, but it was soon blocked as Shalin lifted his staff back up and blocked it. The two pressed their weapons against each other before Hay Lin tossed both of her Twin Fans towards Shalin, knocking him off-guard before Hay Lin landed a kick on him.

Orube and Caleb fought alongside each other as they took on Nashter, armed with his Sword. Orube fought in a backhanded position and twirled around with ease, managing to put Nashter on the defense. Caleb took this chance to slash at him in the chest. Luckily, Nashter managed to regain himself, but didn't see Orube start to use her katana to slash him while he wasn't looking.

Nashter chuckled and pushed Orube away from him, causing her to drop her katana in the process.

Lillian gasped and ran towards Orube with worriment. "Are you okay?" Lillian asked.

"For the moment," Orube replied back, going to pick up her sword. "But you'd better keep listening to Cornelia and hide, it's still not safe."

Lillian just ran up to Orube and held her hand. "Cornelia and Matt told me I had powers," Lillian said. "Maybe if I granted some to you, you can beat this guy." Lillian suggested.

Orube didn't know what to say. Before she could even reply, her hand started to glow, the very same hand that Lillian was holding onto.

"Whoa!" Orube exclaimed, letting go of Lillian's hand. Lillian smiled to Orube as the warrior from Basiliade started to float into the air.

Caleb and Nashter clashed their blades with each other before looking up to Orube, now glowing in an unnatural way.

Orube had her arms spread out before placing them over her chest. She started to spin around, uncurling herself as a red top appeared over her chest as a purple chest plate appeared over her breasts. Small wings came onto her back as she gained a skirt and striped stockings, as well as red boots. She landed on the ground, now as a Guardian with the symbol of Yin-Yang appeared behind her, and shone on her hand as well. As she landed, she placed one hand over her head and the other one parallel to the ground, her legs spread out.

"Impossible!" Nashter exclaimed. "A _sixth_ Guardian?!"

Orube stood in her stance and grinned. "Guardian of Light and Darkness!" Orube called out.

Everyone looked to Orube with amazement before she dashed towards Nashter with her new weapons, twin swords.

Nashter growled and held his own sword up in defense, but Orube was moving too quick for him to counter. She appeared all around the Runic Leader, slashing at him from all sides, without end. She then held her hand out and shot two blasts, one of Light and the other of Darkness.

Nashter tried to counter with his Blast of Quintessence, but the Yin-Yang strike was too much for him, and he was sent back.

"Never mess with the Guardians!" Orube exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Will was chasing the cloaked figure into the school. As she entered the gym, Will noticed that the figure had disappeared. Will narrowed her eyes and started to look around. "Where are you?" Will asked.

All of a sudden, the hooded figure jumped out from the shadows and slashed down at Will. Will held up her sword and sent the blade down before countering with a slash of her own. The hooded figure flew back as Will swung at her, evading all of the attacks before sending a stab at Will.

Will gasped as she was scarred on the cheek. She looked to the figure and sent another slash at her. The enigma had no time to react before she was slashed away. As she fell to the ground, she performed a handstand and twirled into the air before sending down a Blast of Quintessence.

Will grinned as she started to walk forwards, the Quintessence hitting everything around her, but not the Keeper of the Heart herself. Another blast of strong Quintessence was sent down towards Will before she flew into the air, slashing away the rest of the Blasts before uncloaking her enemy.

Will looked to the figure and gasped. The one under the cloak was someone who looked just like Will. She had the same red hair, the same brown eyes and even the same face. The only difference between the two was that the other Will Vandom was donning a darker redeco of the Guardian Uniform Will had on.

"Sister?" Will asked.

The twin of Will stuttered, dropping her sword and falling to the ground. Will flew down with her as the Dark Will now stopped to catch her breath.

"I thought you were gone!" Will exclaimed as she embraced her Altermere with joy. "I've missed you so much!"

The twin of Will looked to Will with much surprise. "You mean… you're _not_ going to absorb me back into the Heart?" Dark Will asked.

"Don't you remember what I said?" Will said. "We're practically Sisters."

Dark Will was at a loss for words. "I… remember now," she said. "I wanted to live. I saved you from Nerissa."

"And your sacrifice wasn't in vain!" Will exclaimed cheerfully as she dropped her Sword as well. "We defeated Nerissa after you died for me, but now, she's back, and she's a witch." Will said to her twin.

Dark Will's eyes widened as she looked to her Sister. For a moment, she didn't know what to say. However, after seeing the happiness on Will's face and feeling passion and kindness run through her body, the twin smiled. She embraced her twin back, and both Sisters felt the kindness come from each other's hearts.

"I was found by Phobos," Dark Will said. "He said that I was abandoned, that there was nothing left for me," Will and Dark Will released themselves from each other's grasps and smiled to one another. "I guess he was wrong."

"Once my Sister, always my Sister." Will said.

"I've been through so much," Dark Will said. "I need to tell you about how I returned, how much has changed, how—"

Dark Will stopped and gaped in horror. Will looked to her and raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" Will asked.

"The Runics were to be led by me to complete the Star," Dark Will said. "The others may have defeated them now, but Nashter has enough power to complete that symbol!" Dark Will exclaimed. "We've got to stop them!"

"We do it together." Will said as she regained her Sword. "As Guardians of the Heart!" Will exclaimed, thrusting her Sword into the air.

Dark Will smiled and regained her Sword as well, placing it into the air and crossing it with Will's. "Together!" Dark Will exclaimed.

Outside, everyone started to gather around the Runics as the all-male team regrouped.

"It's over, Nashter!" Orube exclaimed. "That Seal of Phobos will _never_ be completed!"

Nashter chuckled. "Oh, I beg to differ." Nashter said. His arm soon started to glow as he ran towards the place where the Seal of Phobos was erased.

Everyone prepared to attack, but before Nashter could make his move, a Blast of Quintessence hit him in the chest. The Runics all gasped as they saw Will and Dark Will flying towards them. Both had their Swords unsheathed as they twirled in the air to attack Nashter.

"Traitor!" Nashter yelled out as he held his sword up. He flew up to meet with the two Vandom Girls, but they slashed right through his Sword and sent a strong surge of Quintessence at Nashter.

Everyone watched as Nashter fell to the ground, limp.

"Tell Phobos that he's lost!" Dark Will exclaimed. "Never again shall I betray my Sister for false lies!"

The Runics all growled as they helped Nashter get back up onto his feet. "This isn't over." Darmon swore.

With a flash of light, the Runics disappeared from the area, leaving the Seal of Phobos incomplete and destroyed.

The Guardians, Caleb, Orube, Matt and Lillian all looked to Will and her Sister as they both took out Hearts of Kandrakar. The Guardians soon transformed back to normal, with the exception of Orube, as she transformed back to her Human Self on her own.

Dark Will transformed back to normal as well, now with a denim jacket, a ruby shirt, part of her hair, still the red color, only with a black streak on the side, covering her left eye, black fingerless gloves, and black pants with grey shoes. As the rest of Will's friends looked to her, she replied back with a friendly grin. "How's it going?" Dark Will asked with a salute.

"Will?" Hay Lin asked. "Is this…?" Hay Lin asked once again, pointing to Will's twin.

"The same agent who brought the Runics here," Will said with a shrug. "Yeah, I know, she's the one," Will said, causing everyone to get into fighting stances while Will's twin remained calm. "Now, don't go all out on her, she's remembered who she is, and I helped turn her back to the Light," Will went on. "With Dark Will's help—"

"Um, maybe the name 'Wendy' would do?"

Will nodded. "Right," Will said. "So, Wendy here helped to make sure that Heatherfield isn't affected by Phobos to get the Philosopher's Sword," Will explained. "And as I said to her before, she is my Sister, and therefore one half of me, but now, she's been made whole, and can live her own life."

Irma looked to Wendy Vandom and placed her hand to her chin. "Okay, so we can remember who is who by saying that Will is the tomboy while Wendy is the Goth, or does it go differently?"

Will and Wendy both looked to each other and chuckled before looking back. "I think we'll be able to manage." Will and Wendy both said at the same time.

Everyone laughed. Not only did they stop Phobos's Seal from returning, but they had gained two new Guardians.

In the Omega Dimension, Phobos was in anger. He viciously sliced off a pillar at Stormy's chamber before looking to the Runics. "What do you mean that Dark Will joined WITCH?!" he exclaimed.

"She… found her own Free Will," Nashter explained. "There was nothing I could do to stop her."

Phobos growled as he passed by Dark Bloom. The evil twin of Bloom chuckled sinisterly as a man came from the shadows.

"Fortunately, this wasn't a complete loss," Phobos said. "According to my new Agent, Fadden Hills will be next, and neither the Specialists, the Winx Club, nor the Guardians will be able to counter what's coming next."

From the shadows came Riddle. He grinned evilly as he looked to Phobos. "If showing the truth about these Girls means making a Deal with the Devil, then I'm happy to comply." Riddle said as he and Phobos shook hands.

"You can smile all you want," Dark Bloom then said as she walked away. "But you won't expect what will happen once _my_ plan comes into fruition." Dark Bloom remarked. As she flew away into the distance, she let out a laugh that echoed throughout the Omega Dimension.

**Author's Note:** Well, everyone, I hope you enjoyed this longer-than-usual Chapter I wrote. This is to both help make up for the slow progress in this Story and as a Holiday Gift to you all. So I hope that this was a really enjoyable Chapter for you all. It took me quite some time to get done, and with all of the Stories I have uploaded for the Holiday, this is the ultimate Holiday Extravaganza! I'll be trying to upload more Chapters during the New Year of 2015, I promise you that. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, please try and Private Message me for anything on the Story. After all, I am always keen to hear whatever you have to say, just be sure to keep it positive, and if you don't have anything positive to say, then don't say anything at all. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a Merry Christmas, everyone, and a Happy New Years! I'll see you all soon!


	7. Flora's Fury

What's up, everyone! You miss me? This is **SuperHeroTimeFan**, now returning to you with a brand-new Chapter for **WITCH & Winx: Clash**! Thank you all for continuing to support me in my Stories. I don't know what I could have done. To be honest, I was having doubts about continuing this Story because one of my best friends, **Scourge from BloodClan**, no longer finds interest in **Winx Club**. With everyone losing interest in **Winx Club**, I didn't know what to do. That was until an Author named **Tizzy20031** contacted me, and with her help, I managed to get my drive back to writing this Story. I hope you all like my brand-new Chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 7: Flora's Fury

It was night in Gardenia. Several policemen were guarding a museum while watching the Winx Club fly through the sky.

"You hear about those four witches?" one of the policemen asked.

"Yeah, it's back to three now," the other policeman said. "I hear that Garden Fairy actually killed her!"

"They seem to know the risks of protecting cities like Gardenia," the chief said. "So we'd better do ours. Get back to work!"

All of a sudden, one of the policemen was shot to the ground. The chief and the remaining policeman looked around to see what had happened, but the chief was knocked out in the back of the head, and the remaining policeman was shot in the chest.

"That was too easy." A man said as several more came behind him.

"Nothing can stop the Rogues of Gardenia, not even the Winx Club." The leader of the Rogues remarked.

"Don't bet on it!" a voice remarked. It was a female voice, sounding slightly distorted.

"Who said that?!" one of the Rogues yelled, taking out a gun.

"Show yourself!" another Rogue demanded.

All of a sudden, vines started to come up from the ground. One of them stabbed right through a Rogue while the other was strangled in the air. He yelled and tried to get free until he was hanged, the sound of his neck cracking confirming the death.

At that moment, a female figure emerged from some growing vines. She was barefooted, was wearing a blood-stained green dress, and held a shield in her right hand. On her back were wings, both resembling decaying trees.

"It's a Fairy!" the leader of the Rogues exclaimed. "Stop right there, Fairy!" he ordered as he aimed a gun at her.

"Rose Thorn!" the unknown Fairy said in a raspy voice.

Several thorns were sent towards the Rogue Leader. He yelled in pain as his hands and legs were stabbed into the wall. The Fairy dashed towards the Rogue Leader, but before she could say anything, the Rogue Leader grabbed onto the Fairy. The Fairy growled and used more plants to suffocate the Rogue Leader by surrounding him with plants. After a while, the Fairy let the plants fade away, and the Rogue Leader was now dead.

"This is definitely not a Fairy." A Rogue said nervously.

The unknown Fairy cackled. "Does anyone care to tell me what sound a tree makes when it falls in the forest?" she asked.

"We don't know, and we don't care!" a Rogue yelled, opening fire on the Fairy.

The Fairy stood still and let some leaved come in front of her, defending herself from the bullets. She laughed and formed a gun with the bullets that she caught.

"It screams like Hell." The Fairy remarked.

The Rogues all lowered their weapons upon seeing the Fairy come out from the shadows. They never got the chance to say her name, though, as she used her Powers over Plants to kill them all. More blood was stained on her dress, but it simply made her cackle.

In the morning, the rest of the Gardenia Police Force arrived at the museum. The two dead policemen were taken away while the surviving one was being medically treated.

Bloom and the Winx Club arrived, and at the same time, so did Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, Orube and, new to the group as Will's twin sister, Wendy.

"These were the Rogues!" Musa exclaimed softly as she and Aisha looked to one another. "_All_ of them!"

"Nigel told me about these guys," Taranee said. "They were the Gangs of Gardenia."

"And now, they appear to have been killed," a man in a brown suit said to the Winx Club and WITCH as he approached them. "We don't know how, but poison ivy was discovered here last night, and so were some strands of hair."

Tecna raised an eyebrow and looked to the evidence that the man found. "Who _are_ you?" she asked.

"I am Agent Roman from the CIA," the man replied back. "The organization that I work for is trained to take on Magix-Related Matters such as these," he explained. "When something wicked this way comes, we're there with a wooden stake to end it."

The Winx Club looked to Agent Roman strangely.

"How do you know about the Magix Dimension?" Roxy asked.

"Your Headmaster, Faragonda, came to find special people to assist the Winx Club and WITCH after your enemy, King Phobos, declared War on Earth," Agent Roman explained. "So far, Peru, Texas, the Philippines and Japan have been experiencing these Veil Breaches, and General Glydex, the leader of the Shadow Storms, made sure to send forces to take care of them. We've captured a lot of your enemies as you've fought to protect Gardenia, Heatherfield and Fadden Hills. I can see now why Miss Faragonda and the Oracle put so much trust in you."

"Well, we didn't know we had allies who were aware of what was happening," Bloom said while Tecna came over with the poison ivy being scanned on a device she had. "Thank you."

"This came from a Fairy," Tecna said. "She had plant powers, similar to Flora."

"What else did you find?" Agent Roman asked.

"Blood samples, from every one of the Rogues," Tecna went on. "Some of it even went on her suit."

"A Murderer from Magix?" Irma asked. "Are you sure?"

"Indeed," Agent Roman said with a nod. "We found one body, but it looked pretty gored from something last night." He added on, showing everyone the corpse of the dead Leader of the Rogues.

"This can't be right," Hay Lin said before looking to Tecna. "Is that thing working, Tech?"

"Working just fine," Tecna spat back. "I just don't know… _why_… a Fairy would choose to kill instead of save."

"We'll look into this," Agent Roman said. "Shadow Storms can give you enough time and enough cover to make sure you find out what happened."

The WITCH Girls and the Winx Club nodded at this. As soon as Agent Roman walked away to talk with the authorities, the girls headed back to Love & Pets to examine their new discovery.

At the Love & Pets Store, Taranee and Tecna were looking over what had happened. Flora was looking at the body for an autopsy with Wendy by her side while the rest of the WITCH Girls and the Winx Club was going over some more data from what had happened last night.

"_I must say_," Headmistress Faragonda said while Bloom and Will contacted her. "_Aside from Selina, I have never heard of a Fairy Murderer before_."

"Well, there's one here," Will said. "Flora and my sister, Wendy, are looking over the cadaver for an autopsy, which Taranee managed to teach Flora how to do," Will went on. "But we don't know how to act, or what to do," she continued as Bloom looked to her. "This is the second Fairy Killer we've found."

"No, whoever attacked last night wasn't the second, but the third," Bloom said. Will and Miss Faragonda looked to Bloom before she let out a sigh. "When we failed to protect Gardenia from creating the Star of Threbe, Miele… was struck by Stormy again," Bloom explained. "Flora, in her anger… _killed_… Stormy, for all we know."

"_And where is Miele now?_" Miss Faragonda asked.

"Resting… upstairs," Bloom explained. "We all took quite a beating from that cloaked figure Phobos sent."

Miss Faragonda nodded. "_I will talk to Flora about this later_," she said, not knowing that Flora was listening in on the conversation while performing the autopsy with Taranee. "_For now, find out what you can about this Fairy Killer_."

Will and Bloom both nodded before they signed off with Miss Faragonda. Her hologram faded away, and the two went downstairs.

"What have we got?" Will asked Flora and Taranee as she and Bloom came down.

Flora, Wendy and Taranee all looked to one another before the three turned back to Will and Bloom.

"This man was holding a gun," Taranee started out. "Twelve rounds, thirty-two were already used up."

"It seems that his hands, knees and even his thigh, were stabbed by thorns into a wall," Wendy went on. "It seems that a vine garroted him when he was strangled."

"And…" Flora chimed in. "He was putting up a fight with the Killer," the Fairy of Nature went on. "He tried to strangle the Killer back, got some blood in his fingers, but was immediately drugged by a Magix Plant back from Lynphea, a deadly one we were to never dare experiment with, and received a punch, I repeat, a _punch_, through his head."

"Poison Ivy much?" Musa asked.

"Poison Ivy was used," Flora said as she picked up some of the plants that were gathered. "But it was from a Plant back from Lynphea called a Blood Blossom."

"But why a museum?" Cornelia finally spoke up. "These Rogues were going to break in, and for some reason, so was this Killer. Why break into a Museum when we already hold the Gem of Calypso?"

"Not everything can be solved easily," Roxy said while brandishing her Swords. "But I know that Flora is the _only_ Fairy of Nature. No other known Fairies have that kind of power during my time in Alfea."

Will and Bloom both looked to Flora with surprise. Flora clenched her fist and panted. "I… would _never_ kill anyone," she reasoned. "Not anymore, at least." She said before walking outside to the garden.

Orube was leaning against a pillar, watching everything happen. She looked to Will and Bloom, craning her neck.

"You said that Flora killed Stormy, right?" Orube asked. "Maybe this wasn't the best time to bring that up."

"I wasn't trying to pick a fight," Roxy reasoned. "I'm just saying, everyone has their dark side," she added on. "When I was under Nebula's control, _my_ dark side was unleashed against the Wizards of the Black Circle."

"And I had mine under the Command of the Shadow Phoenix," Bloom said. "But I think that Flora is still a bit shaken by what she did."

"I'm not so sure that she was the Killer," Will said. "We can't confirm that until we know whose blood was involved in this."

Cornelia got up. "I… I can talk to her," the Guardian of Earth said. "I think that we can relate to one another."

Everyone nodded as they watched Cornelia walk outside to where Flora was.

"If anyone can cheer a person up, it's Corny," Irma said as she looked to Aisha, now talking with Roxy. "I, on the other hand, know _other_ ways." She quipped before she picked up a balloon. She filled it up with water and tossed it towards Roxy and Aisha.

"You _know_ how much of a hard time Flora is having," Aisha said to Roxy sternly. "Just let her be. She'll come to us when she's ready."

At that minute, the water balloon hit Aisha. Roxy gaped and stepped back before seeing Irma, tossing another water balloon in her hand.

"Oh no you didn't!" Aisha uttered through gritted teeth, staring Irma down angrily.

Irma chuckled. "You should see your face right now," she joked. "It's hilarious!"

Aisha snarled before running towards Irma. Irma laughed playfully and ran away as well. Roxy could do nothing but watch. She squirmed in pain when Irma was heard yelling.

Orube came by. "What's'… going on?" she asked.

"I honestly have no idea." Roxy admitted.

Orube shrugged. "Wendy and I are going to contact the Specialists," she said to Roxy. "Wanna join in?"

Roxy shrugged. "Sure, why not?" she mused. "Better than watching 'Duel of the Water Fairies'." She joked before Irma was seen flying away from Aisha.

In the garden, Flora was trying to make some plants grow. As she dropped a seed into the ground, she spread some magic over it. It first grew into a Daisy, but suddenly turned into a Venus Flytrap. It growled and lunged at Flora, but she used her Nature Defender to cut it down, ending it.

"Gardening troubles?" Cornelia asked as she came up. "I know that weeds don't go away so easily." She pointed out, seeing the Venus Flytrap grow again.

"Neither do scars," Flora said grimly while looking to her Nature Defender. "I spared a forest, but cut down one of its trees."

"Which wasn't your fault," Cornelia said while spreading some of her Magic over the Venus Flytrap. "None of us are blaming you for what you did."

"You don't need to, I'm already doing it," Flora snapped. She walked towards Cornelia, her eyes full of anger. "You know what it's like to lose control? To be acting like the good girl you have to be and put up the innocence act? To have the fear of losing a Sister?! To watch yourself hurt the people that you care about?!" Flora yelled.

Cornelia stood stern. "Yes," she said calmly. "More than you know. It hurts like Hell, but there are better ways than revenge to make it go away."

"Like what?" Flora asked. "Stormy struck Miele with lightning, twice!" she exclaimed. "How do you get rid of that feeling that tells you it felt so good, but at the same time felt so wrong?"

Cornelia shook her head as she finished using her Powers on the Venus Flytrap. "Sometimes, the things we fear can make us stronger," she said. "Nerissa once trapped us in our dreams, but we learned from them, and managed to use our newfound strength to take her, Phobos, and eventually Cedric, down," Cornelia stated, now revealing the Venus Flytrap to be a blossoming sunflower. "Flora, I understand what you're going through, but let me ask you: What makes _you_ stronger?" she asked.

Flora looked up and sighed. She was unsure on how to answer this question, yet she seemed to finally understand what Cornelia was trying to say to her. There was a brief moment of silence before Flora walked over to Cornelia. Cornelia smiled and the two embraced one another. Cornelia patted Flora on the shoulder before the two walked inside.

Meanwhile, Roxy was contacting the Specialists.

"You guys at Fadden Hills yet?" Roxy asked.

"_Yeah_," Sky said. "_Some guy named Agent Roman already warned everyone here about the disaster about to strike, and the incoming attack that Phobos would send here_."

"Good," Orube said as she came up beside Roxy. "Gardenia has fallen, and for now, Caleb, Matt and the Regents are keeping Heatherfield safe after we defended it."

"_Just because we chase them away doesn't mean they'll give up_," Riven stated. "_Phobos is going to send someone to attack Fadden Hills and erect the Star of Threbe, so we need to be prepared_."

Roxy and Orube nodded. "I understand," Orube said. "Best of luck."

"_And Roxy?_" Roy said. "_You be careful out there_."

Roxy smiled and nodded. She ended the transmission with the Specialists and walked towards the window, seeing that the Star of Threbe left by the mysterious cloaked figure was starting to fade and glow, going in a cycle.

"All my life, I've been in Gardenia, and nothing this bizarre has happened before," Roxy mused. "My Dad, my Mom, and my friends, are all depending on Fairies and Guardians to save the Earth before Phobos can get the chance to rain down the End of the World."

Orube sighed. "No one ever said it would be easy," the girl from Basiliade said. "All we can do is hope for the best, and do everything we can to prevent the worse from happening."

All of a sudden, Orube's new Heart of Meridian, which was placed in a bracelet on her wrist, started to shine. Orube and Roxy both looked to it before Orube turned back to the Last Fairy of Earth.

"Trouble," Orube said. "And close by."

"I'll get the others." Roxy said.

"One Fairy, and one Guardian!" Orube called out. "We could also use Wendy!"

Roxy nodded as the two started to head downstairs.

"Cornelia, we've got trouble!" Orube exclaimed.

"Stella, we've got a problem." Roxy said to Stella and Musa. The Fairy of the Shining Sun looked to Roxy with concern before following her to where Orube and Cornelia were. Wendy noticed what was happening and followed them as well.

Wendy came over and took out her Dark Heart of Kandrakar.

"You think this has something to do with that Killer Fairy?" Wendy asked.

"If it did, Agent Roman would have called us by now," Tecna said as she came over to join in on what was going on. "But if this has something to do with that Killer, we need to take care of it."

"Right," Wendy said. "We all ready?" she asked.

"**Ready!**" Tecna, Cornelia, Orube, Stella and Roxy exclaimed.

"**Dark Heart of Kandrakar…**" Wendy started out.

"**Heart of Meridian…**" Orube started out.

"**Magic Winx: Sirenix!**" Stella and Tecna both called out.

"**Magic Winx: Enchantix!**" Roxy called out.

"**Guardians, Unite!**" Wendy and Orube both called out.

Wendy, Cornelia and Orube all spread their arms out, backflipping into the skies before kicking off of the air before flying forwards, an Equality Sign with a curved line striking through the middle that went through Wendy, a Circle Sign with a Dot in the Center going through Cornelia, and an eye shaped like two "V" letters, one right-side up and the other upside down, forming together, passing through Orube. All three girls landed, now in blue garments with green and light-green stockings, before wings came onto their backs and growing taller.

"Guardian of Quintessence!" Wendy called out as she encircled her arms and held her right arm out with her left arm held in front of her chest.

"Guardian of Earth!" Cornelia called out as she punched forwards before throwing her fist to the side and her left hand to the same side.

"Heart of Meridian!" Orube called out as she placed her left arm across her chest and her right arm in the air next to her head.

Roxy, Stella and Tecna flew up and spread their arms out. White bodysuits came onto them first, followed by their own uniforms. Their boots materialized onto their legs afterwards. As soon as that was done, the Fairies thrust their arms down and reached up, where their special emblems passed through them. Once the emblems passed through, Roxy, Stella and Tecna looked down as the rest of their uniforms came onto their suits. They looked up as their wings appeared on their backs and their eyes lit up.

"Roxy, Fairy of Fauna!" Roxy called out as she placed her left arm to her waist and her right arm in front of her.

"Stella, Fairy of the Shining Sun!" Stella called out, spreading her arms out in a ballet-like manner.

"Tecna, Fairy of Technology!" Tecna called out, throwing her right arm to the side of her head while her left arm was spread out in front of her.

Wendy, Orube, Cornelia, Roxy, Stella and Tecna all flew away from the Love & Pets Store to take care of the problem going on. Flora watched them from the garden. She seemed to smile a bit, feeling cheered up by what Cornelia had talked to her about. Before she could keep her smile, she felt something move in the bushes. She gasped and turned towards the bushes, but the leaves there just rustled. Flora felt suspicious and narrowed her eyes at the bushes before walking inside.

Will and Bloom were talking with the others until they all saw Flora walk towards where Wendy, Cornelia, Orube, Roxy, Stella and Tecna were headed.

"Flora?" Bloom asked. "Where are you going?"

"I need to get to where the others are," Flora said. She stepped outside before turning back around. "Don't ask."

Flora closed her eyes and spread her right hand out. "**Magic Winx! Sirenix!**" she called out.

Flora flew up and spread her arms out. A white bodysuit materialized onto her first, followed by her green uniform. Her boots materialized onto her legs soon afterwards. As soon as that was done, Flora thrust her arms down and reached up, where her Nature Emblem passed through her. Once her Emblem passed through, Flora looked down as the rest of her uniform came over her suit. She looked up as her wings appeared on her back and her eyes lit up.

"Flora, Fairy of Nature!" Flora announced.

Flora flew into the air, where Will, Bloom, and the rest of the Guardians and Fairies came out to see her fly off.

"Well, that's _one_ way for her to get by." Taranee mused.

"And this is how _I_ get by." Irma said slyly, tossing another water balloon.

Taranee and Musa both turned, and before they could ask anything, two water balloons hit them in the face. Water splashed all over them. The two threw their hair to the side before looking to Irma angrily.

"**IRMA!**" Taranee and Musa yelled, both running after Irma angrily.

Will and Bloom both looked to Taranee and Musa as they chased after Irma before looking to one another.

"Should we… _do_ something for your friend?" Bloom asked.

Will took out her iPhone. "Already am," she replied. "Taking her off of my Friends list, and will put her back in an hour," Will added on before putting her phone away and looking back to Bloom. "But nonetheless, we should go after _your_ friend."

"Agreed," Bloom said with a nod. "Let's go!"

Will grinned as she held out the Heart of Kandrakar.

"**Heart of Kandrakar!**" Will called out. "**Unite!**"

"**Magic Winx: Sirenix!**" Bloom called out.

Will spread her arms out before backflipping into the skies before kicking off of the air before flying forwards, an Equality Sign going through Will. Will soon landed, now in a pink top with a light blue skirt and light-green stockings, before wings came onto her back and she started to grow taller.

Bloom flew up and spread her arms out. A white bodysuit materialized onto her first, followed by her dark-blue uniform. Her boots materialized onto her legs soon afterwards. As soon as that was done, Bloom thrust her arms down and reached up, where her Domino Dragon Flame Emblem passed through her. Once her Emblem passed through, Bloom looked down as the rest of her uniform came over her suit. She looked up as her wings appeared on her back and her eyes lit up.

"Guardian of Quintessence!" Will called out.

"Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon Flame!" Bloom called out.

Will and Bloom looked to each other and nodded. Soon, the two flew off after Flora, who was much farther away by now.

Downtown, at the top of a library, several plants were taking root, making their way inside. On top of them in the air was a light dark-skinned female with dark-stained golden hair, and was wearing a green dress with dark blood stains all over it. She grinned at what her plants were doing, but suddenly stopped upon sensing the Guardians and the Fairies heading her way.

"There she is!" Tecna called out. She narrowed her eyes at the new Fairy and clenched her right hand. "Digital Blade!" Tecna yelled, forming a purple techno-looking blade on her right arm. Tecna yelled and spun down, slashing at the new Fairy.

"Sword of Kandrakar!" Wendy called out, flying down to slash at the new Fairy as well.

However, the new blood-stained Fairy grabbed the blades of both Tecna and Wendy.

"How did she _do_ that?!" Tecna exclaimed.

"This is fun," the new Fairy mused. "Let's see how well you fly on _my_ terms!" she yelled, tossing the two away.

Cornelia growled and cracked her Staff. It converted into a ribbon, which she used to lash at the new Fairy.

The new Fairy grinned and summoned some vines to knock the ribbon into the air before it sent the ribbon right back at Cornelia. Cornelia gasped and tried to get out of the way, but she was lashed by her own weapon, getting knocked to the ground.

Stella looked down and narrowed her eyes at the new Fairy. The new Fairy looked up and sneered at Stella, who spun around the Scepter of Solaria.

"Sun Vulcan!" Stella called out, sending a large blast of heat towards the new Fairy.

"Oh, please," the new Fairy spat. "Leaf Barrier." She said deadpan, causing several leaves to appear in front of her and cancel out the Sun Vulcan attack. However, as soon as she lowered her guard, two swords were aimed at her neck.

"Who are you?" Roxy asked as she narrowed her eyes towards the new Fairy with one sword aimed at her neck.

"Why are you doing this?" Orube questioned, holding the second sword.

The new Fairy chuckled. She held her hands up, seeming to surrender, but all of a sudden, vines grabbed Roxy and Orube. The two were held in midair, but luckily, they managed to cut themselves free and attempted to attack the new Fairy again, but this time, she raised herself up on a leaf-looking lift, several roses, dandelions, and azaleas surrounding her as she looked down to the Fairies and the Guardians with a devilish grin on her face.

"You all ask such interesting questions, and you are so very interesting," the new Fairy mused. "I've never had so much of a challenge before, but then again, I guess that's what you get for being locked away for so long."

"Answer our questions, or else we cut the problem at its source." Roxy warned dangerously.

The new Fairy chuckled as she placed her hand on her hip. "Very well, if you insist," she said. "I am Hedera, the Dark Fairy of Nature."

"Fairies who possess our own Powers?" Stella asked. "I think Phobos just hit a new low."

Hedera chuckled. "Oh, Phobos?" she asked. "I am my _own_ Master!"

"Go to Hell!" Stella yelled, preparing to attack Hedera once again.

"Stella, wait," Roxy said, stopping the Fairy of the Shining Sun. She looked back to Hedera. "You said you were _locked away_," the Fairy of Fauna said to Hedera, who only grinned. "What did you mean by that? Were you a prisoner of Phobos or something?"

"Not of Phobos, but of someone who felt pain in their actions," Hedera said grimly. "Of course, you know who I mean. I was born from the very person who killed the Witch of Storms."

Everyone's eyes widened, the six immediately knowing who the Fairy Hedera referred to was.

"You… you came from Flora," Wendy said. "You're her Darkness."

"Yes," Hedera said madly. "I had strings, but now, I'm free!" she exclaimed before multiple vines came out from the ground. "There are… no _strings_… on _**ME!**_" Hedera yelled, strangling the three Fairies and the three Guardians in the air with her vines.

Several more sharp vines started to stab through Wendy, Cornelia and Orube while Rose Thorns impaled Roxy, Stella and Tecna.

"Gaia Tower!" Flora called out, suddenly appearing and causing towers of wood to emerge from the ground.

Hedera looked to the side and gasped at the sight of Flora. The Gaia Tower immediately shot through all of her vines, freeing Wendy, Cornelia, Orube, Roxy, Stella and Tecna.

"You're next!" Flora called out to Hedera, who was now grinning evilly. "Petal Shurikens!" she yelled, causing shurikens made of petals to fly towards Hedera.

"Bamboo Barrier!" Hedera called out, causing bamboo to emerge and defend herself from the attack. Nonetheless, Flora pressed on with her attack until Hedera lowered to the ground and lowered her shield. She grabbed each of the Petal Shurikens with her bare hands before tossing them to the side.

Hedera chuckled as she walked towards Flora. "Well, well, well," she uttered. "I was wondering when Mommy Dearest would come looking for me."

"This is not helping your case," Flora remarked. "We are nothing alike! You hear me?! I was never a Monster, a Murderer!"

"Oh, but you were," Hedera spat as she gained Flora's face, only with red eyes, with Stormy's bloodied body instead of her own on her. "Didn't it feel just great to get back at the bitch who tried to kill your Sister, _twice_, I might add?" Hedera questioned before taking on the form of Miele. "Oh, it must have given you Goosebumps to make your first kill, to be let off of your leash like that."

"Don't refer to me like an animal!" Flora yelled, aiming her Defender at Hedera angrily. "I'm not a freak, _you_ are!"

"Oh, don't say that, my Dear," Hedera said, now transforming back into herself, the Dark Side of Flora. "You're going to hurt your Daughter's feelings. You may even kill her, but then again, that would mean you'd die as well."

Flora panted and immediately sheathed the blade on her Defender. "I already have," she said. "How would you like to feel what it was like?" she asked before placing her right hand out to the side. "Chlorophyll Bolt!" Flora exclaimed, summoning a pink-and-green energy beam that formed into a sword.

"So, _that's_ how it's going to be, huh?" Hedera asked. She scoffed. "Very well, if you insist," she went on before holding her own hands out in front of her. "Decadence Saber!" Hedera called out, summoning a blue-and-silver colored sword, the guard colored and hilt shaded blue while the rest of the sword was silver.

Flora and Hedera both looked each other down, the twins opposing each other like two sides of a magnet. Flora growled as Hedera cackled with delight. Soon, at the minute the clock struck three, Flora and Hedera charged towards each other, solely with the intent of taking one or the other down.

Flora and Hedera both charged past each other and clashed their blades high in the sky. They spun back around to face one another, clashing low this time before Hedera kicked Flora away. Flora gasped and backflipped to safety, but didn't see Hedera bring down the Decadence Saber onto her. Flora held up her Nature Defender and brought herself back up onto her feet. As soon as she did, she used her Chlorophyll Bolt to slash Hedera in the shoulder. Hedera was thrown back by this, as more blood came onto her uniform. She looked to the new blood and took a sample of it to taste it. As soon as she did, she looked to Flora and laughed.

"You can't defeat who you truly are, Flora!" Hedera called out, spinning the Decadence Saber around and slashing at Flora. Flora slashed back before she converted the Chlorophyll Bolt to blast at Hedera. Hedera only deflected the shot before summoning vines to attack Flora. "I'm the part of you that wants to do all it takes to win the war, to ensure victory belongs to me and me alone!"

"Shut up!" Flora yelled, spinning around and sending Petal Shurikens towards Hedera.

Hedera laughed and deflected the Petal Shurikens with her Decadence Sword before throwing forward her left hand. A strong gust of wind was sent towards Flora, strong enough that flowers all around them were sent flying.

Flora gasped and started to use the blade on her Nature Defender and her Chlorophyll Bolt Blade to slice apart all of the objects sent at her. However, while she managed to fend off against the attacks, she couldn't handle the wind, and was sent back towards the Wall of the Library. Flora groaned and tried to get back up, but all of a sudden, the sight of a certain book on the ground caught her attention. The minute Flora saw this, she gasped, and her eyes widened.

"Prepare to die, Flower Girl!" Hedera yelled as she held her Decadence Sword in her right hand. "There can only be _one_ Fairy of Nature, and it's going to be me!"

"Stay away!" Flora warned dangerously.

Hedera chuckled and raised up her Decadence Sword. She soon yelled and brought it down for the finishing strike.

"You _heard_ her!" Will called out, flying right into Hedera as fast as lightning.

Hedera looked to the side to see Will fly into her. Will crashed themselves into a wall, pinning Hedera there.

"Will!" Flora called out. "Get _out_ of here! Hedera's too dangerous!"

"Are you kidding?" Bloom asked as she flew next to Flora. "We're all one big team! No matter what, we _never_ abandon a friend!"

"Bloom, Hedera was after something here," Flora said to Bloom. "Her attack at the Museum, then the Library, it wasn't random! I _know_ what she was after!"

"Well, whatever it was, find it fast!" Will exclaimed as Hedera started to slam the hilt of her Decadence Sword onto Will's back. "I don't know how long I can hold your evil twin!"

Flora nodded. She looked to Bloom and craned her neck. "Cover me!" Flora ordered. "There's a lot of data Hedera was going through, and while I'm looking for it, you need to help the others."

"On it!" Bloom called out.

Flora ran into the Library while Bloom ran to check on the rest of the Guardians and Fairies.

Hedera growled and finally kicked Will away in the chest. Will groaned in pain as she attempted to regain herself, but looked up just in time to avoid an attack from Hedera. Will spun to the side, where she summoned the Sword of Kandrakar.

"Will, catch!" Wendy called out, tossing her Dark Sword of Kandrakar towards her sister.

Will caught the Dark Sword of Kandrakar and held up both blades just as Hedera landed her Decadence Sword onto her. Will did her best to hold against the Decadence Sword, and managed to throw Hedera off to the side. Hedera snarled as Will ran in and shot Quintessence out from the Dark Sword of Kandrakar. Hedera sent it off to the side before Will slashed down onto her. Hedera tumbled backwards, but was able to summon vines to take on Bloom while she tried to recover.

Flora ran into the Library and started to fly around. A lot of people were either dead or unconscious from Hedera's attack. To get them to wake up, Flora spread some of her Magic Pollen over the people, getting them to slowly but surely wake up and get out safely.

Soon, Flora came across some books that were knocked down by Hedera's plants. The Fairy of Nature looked around, seeing that all other books that were knocked down were destroyed by the vines.

Flora picked up one of the books, which was titled "History on Magic Phenomena". She narrowed her eyes at the title before levitating the rest of the books so that she could read through them all at once.

"Not like the Library in Alfea, but it will do." Flora mused to herself. She started to read through every book at once. At first, she was disgusted to see all of the false records on Magic, such as Fairies being small and living in trees, a stereotype of all Fairies using what was called Pixie Dust to fly around, and that Fairies were not real at all. However, she finally came across a page in each of the books, a page that was the very same in all of them. Flora gasped at this and started to fly back. As she did, she ran each book through the Checkout Desk and used a Library Card to check them out.

Outside, Will continued to battle against Hedera. Hedera had just recovered, and Will had just cut through the last of her vines. As Will flew over towards her, Hedera slashed her off to the side, where she rolled onto the ground and reverted back to her original size and attire.

"Bloom! I know what Hedera was after!" Flora called out as she flew into the court.

Bloom looked to Flora. Before Flora could reach her, Hedera aimed her Decadence Sword at her chest. Immediately, Flora's heart stopped, seeing the blade level to her chest.

"What are you going to do? Waste me?" Flora asked. "If I go, I reckon _you_ go too."

Hedera shook her head. "It doesn't work that way," she spat. "I'll be the only Fairy of Nature once you're gone, and with you out of the way, I can take control of this whole Planet first, and then the World!" Hedera yelled. "Blood Blossoms, rise up, and hear your Master call to you!"

Flora looked around to see blood-red flowers appear. She gasped before they all unleashed their pollen. As soon as they did, Flora yelled in pain and cringed onto her body, curling up as she fell onto the ground. She tried to get up, but only felt more pain as Hedera kicked one of the Blood Blossoms towards her hand, causing Flora to shriek in pain. Flora looked to her hand, and saw that it was starting to wither away. The Fairy of Nature panted with anxiety before the rest of the Blood Blossoms moved towards her, all touching her arms and legs. Soon, Flora fell onto her back, where she withered away even more.

"Fire Tower!" Bloom called out, setting the Blood Blossoms on fire. However, as they faded away, Flora still continued to wither.

"Say goodbye, Flora!" Hedera called out as she flew to stab Flora to death.

Bloom flew quickly to get to Flora. As Flora tried to heal herself, Hedera neared her. Before she could face her death, Bloom shot at Hedera, causing her to fly off-course. Flora looked up and saw Hedera fly out of control, therefore slashing at her left shoulder, and as Bloom came over, stabbed the Fairy of the Dragon Flame in the stomach.

"Bloom, no!" Flora called out.

"I'll live," Bloom said weakly before raising up the Sword of Domino. "Hedera _won't!_" she exclaimed afterwards, slashing Hedera in the chest, making a large gash in her.

"I'll be back!" Hedera called out weakly, teleporting away with her plants.

Flora looked to Bloom and started to close her eyes. "Nature's Blessing, Nature's Blessing," she incanted repeatedly. Soon, Flora stopped withering away, and she turned her attention to Bloom. "Fruit of Life!" she incanted afterwards, now doing everything she could to heal Bloom. "We've nearly lost you once, and we won't let you die again!"

"I can help!" Will called out as she flew over.

Bloom closed her eyes and fell into unconsciousness, but Will placed her hands onto her chest just as she reverted back into her regular clothes.

"Clear!" Will called out, sending a surge of lightning through Bloom. Bloom coughed a bit before Will started again. "Clear!" she called out, sending another surge of lightning through. Will sent one last surge through Bloom and sure enough, Bloom sprung back to life and swung her Sword of Domino around wildly. After a while, she calmed herself down and looked around.

"You… you brought me back to life!" Bloom exclaimed to Will.

"No one else could do _that_ when _I_ was under the control of the QuadraTrix, now, could they?" Will asked playfully. "Now, we need to get the others back and give them a chance to recover."

Bloom and Flora nodded as they flew to get their exhausted and injured comrades.

From not too far away, someone was watching. She raised an eyebrow at what was happening before walking away.

In the Omega Dimension, Icy, Darcy and Nerissa were looking over Stormy while she was in deep comatose. With them as well were Dark Bloom, Diaspro, Miranda, Frost and the Runics.

"She'll pay, she _must_," Darcy said. "No Fairy kills one of the Trix and gets away with it."

"I've already got that covered, Sister," Icy said. At that moment, Selina teleported in. "We have access to a great Bounty Hunter, after all."

Selina chuckled as she twirled around her Serpent Staff. As she did, everyone stared her down.

"How can I be of service?" Selina asked. "I'm available, you just need the right payment."

"You'll get your payment, I assure you," Icy said. "But as for your target, you are to kill the Winx Fairy of Nature, the one known as Flora."

Selina gasped mentally, but did her best to maintain her composure. "I'll see what I can do," she said after a long pause. "But what do you have to pay me with? As you know, my services don't come cheap."

"How about a new legend to add to your little Legendarium?" Darcy asked. "We can give you Monsters that the Winx Club couldn't take on, not even with their newest of Powers."

"Just go." Icy ordered.

Selina scoffed and walked out, now teleporting away.

Back at the Love & Pets Store, Aisha was wrapping some gauze around Bloom's chest. Bloom cringed in pain as she grabbed her waist.

"Is all that gauze and anesthetic really necessary?" Bloom asked. "I'm feeling fine, I promise."

Aisha sighed. "'Fine' does not define a sword wound to the chest twice," the Fairy of Waves scolded. "Although we fight for what's right, we can't always put ourselves on Suicide Watch."

"I _get_ what you mean," Bloom said. "But what about Flora?"

"I think she'll be okay, just like Wendy, Orube, Cornelia, Tecna, Stella and Roxy," Will said as she stayed close to Bloom nearby. "They're getting healed, but right now, we need to find out a way to take down Hedera."

There was a knock on the door. Aisha, Will and Bloom turned to see Flora at the doorway.

"Is it… okay if I come in?" Flora asked.

"Sure thing, Flora," Aisha said. "What's going on?"

Flora sighed and put down the books from the Library. "I'm gonna get a Hell of a Fine," Flora muttered to herself before opening them all up to the same page. As Flora was doing this, she spoke with the others. "I looked into what Hedera was trying to steal from the Museum and the Library, and I think this is it." Flora said, showing everyone a drawing of the Star of Threbe, all in different sizes and all in different depictions.

"The Star of Threbe?" Will asked. "What could she want with _that?_"

"It's not the _Star_ she wants, but what they connect to _be_," Flora said. She started to take some papers and redraw all of the Stars of Threbe from the books together. After a while, she finished drawing, now showing everyone a drawing of a Sword holding a Star in its Center, a Star as the Guard, and a long, narrow blade. "It's what Bloom told us about, the Sorcerer's Sword. Phobos wants that too, once all the Stars of Threbe are completed in here, Gardenia, Heatherfield, and Fadden Hills."

"Power all to herself, of _course!_" Bloom exclaimed. "Se—, I mean, _I_, was right! The Sorcerer's Sword is one of the most Treasured Possessions in all of the known Universes, and it's probably what that ORDER is after too."

"But I'm more concerned about Hedera," Flora brought up. "She said that she was me, the Darkness that came from when I killed Stormy, and always desired to feel more pain, to do whatever needs to be done to win."

Bloom got up and placed her hand on Flora's shoulder. "Screw her, Flora, you're nothing _like_ Hedera," Bloom said. "You _know_ you're nothing like that."

"Oh?" Flora asked. "And how would _you_ know? We _all_ have the urge to kill the one who abused us. Think of Diaspro, Icy, even _Mitzi!_ Didn't _they_ push you around and make you feel like nothing?!"

Bloom gaped. She clenched her fist. "You have no idea," she said grimly. "But I don't let those actions control me. Only _I_ can decide my Fate, no one else! I don't care what they're going to say. Let them rage on, they never bothered me anyway!"

Flora sighed. "I'm sorry," she said. "But Hedera… she is bloodthirsty. Not even _I_ could take her down."

"But maybe, _together_, we can," Aisha suggested. "You all helped me against the Shadow Phoenix, and here we are now. We can take on anything if we work together."

Bloom nodded. All of a sudden, she felt something on her toes. She looked down to her bare feet to see a small snake wiggling around before it slithered away. Bloom looked over to where the snake was going to see Selina at the top window. She placed her finger to her mouth and gestured upwards before walking away.

"Yeah, together," Bloom said. "Can you excuse me for a second?" she asked as she put on her sandals. "I'd just like some fresh air."

"Sure thing," Will said. "But if Hedera strikes again, we'll need you, no matter what."

Musa came over with Irma, whose hair was messed up and her shirt a little torn. "Bloom disappearing again?" Musa asked.

"Yeah," Will said. She looked to Musa and Irma once before turning to them again. "What happened to Irma?"

"Aisha and Musa have some pretty nasty nails," Irma said. "I'm taking them off of my list of People I want to Water-Balloon."

Will nodded and took out her iPhone. "I'm… going to put you back on my Friends List now," she said. "I forgot that an entire hour had already passed."

On the roof, Bloom flew up and narrowed her eyes at Selina. Selina narrowed her eyes back and stepped on a part of the roof. A secret compartment opened up, which both Bloom and Selina went inside of.

"Snakes? Really?" Bloom asked. "Do you _want_ my friends to know you're around?"

"Relax, this room is soundproof," Selina reassured Bloom. "How did the defense of Gardenia go?"

"Not too well," Bloom said. "We killed Stormy, well, _Flora_ did, but someone with my same Sword came and delivered the Star of Threbe. On the upside, Will and her twin Sister reunited with one another after the twin was a Slave of Phobos for a while."

"Then you must have met yours too," Selina said. "That person with your Sword, that was Dark Bloom."

Bloom's eyes widened. "Phobos gained _my_ darkness as well?!" she exclaimed. "No _wonder_ she felt familiar!"

Selina raised an eyebrow. "'As well'?" she asked. "What do you mean, besides Will's twin Sister, I mean?"

"Flora has an evil twin, one made after she killed Stormy," Bloom said as she paced around. "She calls herself Hedera, and is after the Sorcerer's Sword, just as you told me."

Selina was indeed surprised. "This… evil clone of Flora's, is she an exact copy?" Selina asked.

"More or less," Bloom replied. "Only difference is that her dress is stained with blood, and her eyes are black," Bloom explained. She raised an eyebrow. "That's an awfully suspicious question to ask," Bloom noted. "What's going on?"

Selina sighed. "Icy… summoned me," Selina explained. "She's hired me to take down Flora for killing Stormy, and, since this is coming from a Follower of Phobos, she and every one of Phobos's followers are going to be keeping an eye on me wherever I am at all times," Selina went on. "They want to make sure that I _kill_ Flora, but I cannot feign a death of just anyone," Selina sighed. "I thought that… since this evil clone might look like Flora, I could kill her, and get away with it, but as you said, they look nothing alike."

"Well, as you said, you can't _fake_ this," Bloom said. A thought suddenly came into her head. "I have an idea. Take both Flora _and_ Hedera down."

Selina sighed. "Bloom, I don't want to kill one of your friends," she said. "Even if Icy is paying me, I can't kill your friends."

"You don't have to _kill_ Flora, you just need to encourage Icy that she'll slowly die," Bloom explained. "You were taught how to use poisons, weren't you?"

Selina grinned. "I do temporary side-effect drugs every now and then," the Witch of Snakes said. "I just need to wait for Hedera to go down, and when Flora is exhausted, I can drug her unconscious, long enough to make sure that Icy, the QuadraTrix, and all Eyes and Ears of Phobos take the bait."

"Of course, we're going to have to make it look convincing," Bloom added on. "Attack us all, then go for Flora. Yore going to have to be a pretty damn good actress if you want to fool Phobos's allies, after all."

Selina chuckled and held her hand out. Bloom held hers out as well, and the two shook hands.

"I'm glad we had this little talk." Selina said slyly.

Bloom chuckled. She teleported away, in which Selina did the same soon afterwards.

Downtown, at the Botanical Gardens, Hedera was resting. She held her Decadence Sword in her lap as she let her plants play around with everything she had stolen in relation to the Sorcerer's Sword and the Star of Threbe.

"Flora was weak, and I am everything she never was," Hedera uttered to herself. "As long as she lives, I can never be whole. I must kill Flora before I take the Sorcerer's Sword for myself."

Unbeknownst to Hedera, there was a light shining on her shoulder, the scar that was left from her fight with Will. It glowed brightly and briefly before fading away.

Will looked to her Sword of Kandrakar, which was also glowing at the time. "Hedera is at the Botanical Gardens," she said to the remaining Guardians and Fairies just as Bloom came back inside. "Looks like the Tracking Scar I put on her stayed. Its signal is still strong, but we need to hurry and get to her before she can get on the move." Will added on.

Bloom nodded. "Okay, everyone, Wendy, Orube, Cornelia, Roxy, Stella and Tecna are out from their first fight with Hedera, so we'll have to do," she said. "Flora will take on Hedera, and Taranee, Musa, Irma and Aisha can support me and Will if she gets away or overwhelms Flora."

"Sounds good to me," Taranee said. "But what about Hay Lin and Miele?"

"We need some backup should we fall," Bloom said. "We can't all rush in blindly. Hedera is one Hell of a tough Fairy, after all."

Flora looked off to the side. However, Will came next to her.

"Hey, don't worry, you've got this," Will reassured Flora. "Stop feeling down. You always know we have your back."

Flora looked to Will and smiled. "Thanks, Will," she said. "You're right.'

Bloom looked on slyly. _Everything's going to work out great_. She thought to herself.

Hedera started to walk out of the Botanical Gardens. However, as she was about to make her way towards the Bank, some blasts of fire made impact on her plants. The Dark Fairy of Nature gasped and turned around just in time to block some Music Attacks sent by Musa.

"So, you've found me, huh?" Hedera asked. "I don't know how you did it, but it won't happen again!"

"You're not getting away from us this time, Hedera!" Bloom called out as she and Will flew down.

"I nearly killed you once, and I can do it perfectly right here, right now," Hedera spat. "What makes you think you can stop me?"

Bloom chuckled. "Oh, _we're_ not the ones you're fighting," she said cheekily. She and Will both flew to the side to reveal Flora flying towards her. "_She_ is!"

Hedera lightly gasped, but quickly regained herself. "So, Flora, you've come to die, at last," she mused. "How quaint."

Flora shook her head. "You're going to pay for all the lives you've stolen, Hedera," the Fairy of Nature said. "Get ready. I'm not about to let you go again."

Hedera laughed. "Oh, yes. This _will_ be fun!" she exclaimed, unsheathing her Decadence Sword.

Flora unsheathed her Nature Defender and let out its blade. Flora held her weapon out to the side of her head and stood ready, now prepared to take on Hedera again, for the last time.

Hedera chuckled and held her Decadence Sword out in front of her. She looked up to see the flames from Taranee's attack land on the ground. Using the light from the fire, Hedera shined it into Flora's eyes. Flora flinched in pain, which gave Hedera enough time to attack her.

Flora flew back and dashed towards Hedera, slashing at her abdomen. Hedera gasped before spinning around and grabbing Flora by the hair. Flora groaned as Hedera leveled her sword to Flora's neck, but Flora broke off and allowed Hedera instead to cut off some of her hair. Hedera was left in shock, but Flora used this chance to slash at Hedera once again and cut off some of her hair in return.

"Why, you!" Hedera yelled, twirling around the Decadence Sword once more to intimidate Flora and throw her off-guard.

Flora narrowed her eyes at Hedera and stabbed forwards, managing to land a hit on Hedera. This time, Hedera wasn't prepared for the attack, and was thrown back. However, as she did, she summoned more of her plants to attack Flora.

Flora spun around with the Nature Defender and sliced through the evil plants. As she did, she also caught some of the nearby fire and used it to attack Hedera. The Dark Fairy of Nature caught the fire and redirected it towards Flora.

"I know all of your tricks!" Hedera exclaimed. "Forest Fire!"

Flora slashed the fire to the side, where it exploded. She looked up to see Hedera charge at her again, but Flora clashed high with her before the two locked blades low. With fast motion, the two dashed past each other, where Hedera tried to cut Flora in half, but Flora blocked the attack. She twirled around quickly and slashed right at Hedera again, first with the blade and then with the shield. She kicked her evil twin away and placed her Defender behind her back.

"Vine Fury!" Hedera called out, causing vines to lash out at Flora.

"I am no longer afraid of you!" Flora called out while slashing at the vines. Her eyes lit up, and soon, the vines Hedera was using faded away. Hedera gasped before Flora used her own plants to attack her. The plants were too much for Hedera, and she was sent back.

Flora lifted up her Defender Sword once more and stabbed it into the ground, where Blood Blossoms, Hedera's own demons, caused the Dark Fairy of Nature to wither away.

Selina watched from a distance away. She twirled around her Serpent Staff and narrowed her eyes at the battle.

_Okay, Selina. You need to time this just right. Otherwise, the plan will fail_. Selina thought to herself as she loaded a potion into the mouth of her Serpent Scepter.

Hedera looked up and snarled at Flora. Flora slashed down with her Nature Defender, to which Hedera countered back by stabbing with her Decadence Sword, but it was immediately destroyed. Hedera gasped before she was slashed through the abdomen once, followed by Flora stabbing her Nature Defender into Hedera's chest.

"It _can't_ be!" Hedera exclaimed.

Flora kicked Hedera off of her blade and slashed her across the chest, sending Hedera rolling towards the flames.

"Me?! _**Lose?!**_" Hedera yelled. "I can't fall here!"

"You were right about one thing," Flora said as she placed her Defender in front of her. "You _are_ a part of me, but that's the part that will never take control. Hedera, say goodbye!" Flora yelled. With that, she called all the fire and the plants to her, all of which combined to make a mighty blast that locked onto Hedera. Hedera gasped as Flora let the blast out at her. With all of her strength, Flora showed no end to her attack. Finally, after a while of Hedera screaming, the Dark Fairy fell to the ground, and she faded away into Flora.

"Forest for the Trees," Flora said quietly. "I will never fall from grace."

At that moment, Selina came out. Everyone turned to her before she slashed at Musa and went for Irma. Irma managed to blast her with water, but it wasn't enough to stop Selina. She tossed Irma to the side before using the water to drench Taranee. Taranee gasped before Selina spun around and rendered the rest of the Guardians and Fairies unconscious.

"Selina!" Will called out.

"We're coming for you!" Bloom yelled.

Selina chuckled and flew over both leaders. The two looked to see Selina run towards Flora. Flora attempted to strike back, but the head of the Serpent Scepter touched her chest. Flora groaned in pain before she fell to the ground and dropped her Defender.

Selina chuckled and teleported away, leaving Will and Bloom to run to Flora.

Flora groaned, but got up, nonetheless.

"You alright?" Hay Lin asked as she and Miele came down from their rooftop.

Flora nodded. "Just a little dizzy, that's all," she reassured everyone. "I can feel a potion within me. For the next couple of hours, I'm going to be a little—"

Before Flora could go on, she fell unconscious.

"Flora!" Will exclaimed.

"I can feel her Life Force. She'll live," Bloom said. "Let's go home now. It's been a long day."

Will nodded as she and Bloom both brought everyone back to Love & Pets to recover.

In the Omega Dimension, Icy, Darcy and Nerissa were watching over what had happened, with Selina showing them.

"Why is Flora still breathing?" Nerissa asked.

"That potion will drain her," Selina lied. "She can be defeated by a Pixie within the next four hours. Her life is as good as gone."

Darcy chuckled. "I _like_ the way you work, Selina," she complimented. "No, for your payment."

Selina chuckled and took out the Legendarium. Nerissa placed some magic into it, and when Selina looked inside, she found the Monsters the QuadraTrix had mentioned.

"Thank you for your business." Selina said before teleporting away.

"What if Flora survived?" Darcy asked.

"Then Selina will regret making deals with us," Icy said. "We can take them down, one way or another."

At this time, several armed men were bowing to Phobos.

"Heatherfield is safe, but I want you to take care of the Specialists in Fadden Hills," Phobos ordered. "Am I clear, Paladins?"

The Paladins looked up and chuckled. Their weapons were unsheathed, and with their mission clear, they were off to Fadden Hills.

**Author's Notes:** Wow, this was long. Sorry I didn't update this, but I didn't know where to go. I would like to thank **Tizzy20031** for helping me get back to this. I'll try to have a new Chapter out later on. Please review, rate, and if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. I'm always keen to hear from you, after all, just as long as you keep what you have to say positive. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have an excellent **Fourth of July**, everyone! I'll see you all soon!


	8. Chosen Soldier

What's up, everyone? I'm back! That's right! This is **SuperHeroTimeFan** now coming back to you with a brand-new Chapter for **WITCH & Winx: Clash**! I'm extremely happy to have gotten so far with this Story. I'm sorry that it took this long for me to update, but I was busy with other Stories, as well as my new College Life. It is a hard life, but I am able to live through it. Thank you to **Tizzy20031** for her liking in my Story. With **Scourge from BloodClan** losing interest, especially since she has helped me to write this sequel, it has been hard for me. But if I can move on, I'm sure I'll do great. What's also been hard for me is the ISIS Attack on Paris. I pray for the lives that were lost and the lives that were damaged as well. Hopefully, ISIS can be stopped. Now, with no questions to be answered, here is my new Chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 8: Chosen Soldier

_**In memory of Doug Lennox **__**(January 21, 1938 - November 28, 2015)**_

In the Omega Dimension, Icy, Darcy and Nerissa were watching over what had happened in Gardenia. They were in shock at the sight of an evil twin of Flora, but they were more focused on the agenda at hand: killing Flora for killing Stormy. They soon came across Selina poisoning Flora with her Snake Staff, with Selina showing them for proof.

"Why is Flora still breathing?" Nerissa asked after seeing Flora fall to the ground weakly.

"That potion will drain her," Selina hissed in her snake-like tone. "She can be defeated by a Pixie within the next four hours. Her life is as good as gone."

Darcy chuckled. "I _like_ the way you work, Selina," she complimented. "No, for your payment."

Selina chuckled and took out the Legendarium. Nerissa placed some magic into it, and when Selina looked inside, she found the Monsters the QuadraTrix had mentioned.

"Thank you for your business." Selina said before teleporting away.

"What if Flora survived?" Darcy asked.

"Then Selina will regret making deals with us," Icy said. "We can take them down, one way or another."

At this time, several armed men were bowing to Phobos.

"Heatherfield is safe, but I want you to take care of the Specialists in Fadden Hills," Phobos ordered. "Am I clear, Paladins?"

The Paladins looked up and chuckled. Their weapons were unsheathed, and with their mission clear, they were off to Fadden Hills.

The Specialists rode their bikes through the highway. Sky and Brandon took the lead, with Riven, Helia, Timmy, Nabu and Roy right behind them. Considering that King Phobos probably had eyes and ears for him on Earth, the Specialists had to abandon their speeders from Red Fountain and use normal motorcycles to go from place to place instead.

"You know, there are a lot of risks to taking on Phobos like this," Brandon said to Sky. "I got a call from Stella, and she says that she and the rest of the Winx Club failed to protect Gardenia."

"Taranee tells me that Gardenia is safe for now," Timmy said as he rode next to Sky. "But Fadden Hills is another Story."

"Let's just focus on getting the job done," Riven said. "But this time, let's be careful about moving in. You remember the wrong impression we made when we first came to Earth, right?"

"Yeah," Nabu said, shaking his head from the memory. "Painful stuff, that was. It was harder to even find a job there!"

Sky sighed. "Okay, let's just act casual when we get to Fadden Hills, New York, guys," he told the Specialists. "Not everyone is used to seeing people like us."

Roy nodded as the seven Specialists passed a sign saying "Welcome to Fadden Hills".

Unknown to the Specialists, seven other figures were watching them. The leader of the seven, in navy blue, motioned to the rest of his followers. The six followers all nodded and moved out, with the leader making his way towards the Specialists.

Sky and Brandon continued to ride towards Fadden Hills, New York. However, when they were coming out of the highway, they suddenly saw two policemen and a man in a brown suit all standing in the streets and waiting for them. Sky and Brandon immediately braked, causing the rest of the Specialists to do so as well.

"King Sky of Eraklyon," the man in the brown suit said as he walked over. "Should I call you an Eraklyonian or something?" he asked as Sky walked over. "Miss Faragonda and Saladin never specified any terms from the Magix Dimension, so I'm not sure about how I should address you," he explained. "Saying 'Your Majesty' or 'Your Highness' seems to be a bit old-fashioned and unnatural for today."

Sky and the Specialists all looked to one another with confusion and shock. After a while of taking this all in, Sky turned back to the man in the brown suit.

"Who are you?" Sky asked. "How do you know about us? Are you with King Phobos?"

"A_gainst_ him, actually," the man in the brown suit corrected. "I am Agent Roman of the CIA and the Shadow Storms," he explained, showing his badge. "We have been tasked with doing all we can to help you, WITCH and the Winx Club out against your battle with Phobos at any cost."

"And you know Headmaster Saladin?" Roy asked.

"Yes, I do," Roman replied back as the two men with him nodded as well. "As well as Miss Faragonda and Miss Griffin."

Sky nodded. "Good to know that you're on our side," he said. "Listen. Phobos and the QuadraTrix have placed emblems in Gardenia, Heatherfield and even here in Fadden Hills," he explained. "For safety, we need to get as many people as we can out of here for their own safety."

"That has already been taken care of," Agent Roman replied back. "There was an incident at Gardenia while you were on your way here. Will Vandom and Bloom Parks both instructed me to get everyone to evacuate from the area," he stated before pausing for a while. "We, uh… had to tell them that a radioactive squirrel was loose to get them to go away."

"A radioactive squirrel?" Brandon asked.

"See, even when _you_ say it, it sounds ridiculous," Agent Roman joked. The Specialists all glared at him while he chuckled. After a while, he stopped. "We had to create an explosion to get everyone to believe us. We followed through with another story about a walking iceberg. For that, we created seismic quakes."

"What was next?" Timmy asked. "A stampede of rabbits?"

"We used actual rabbits for that one," Agent Roman said, causing the Specialists' eyes to widen. "Laymen's Terms, everyone's out safe, sound, and also, paranoid."

"I think we get it," Sky said. "So, Agent Roman, have there been any strange sightings of any symbols around here?"

Agent Roman nodded and pulled up a map on his iPhone. "I think you'll find something strange near the old train station," he said, showing Sky and the Specialists the abandoned train station images on his iPhone. "Not too long ago, reports of a train with two people in battle on top of it was seen. When they left, all that remained of them was this symbol," he added on, showing the Star of Threbe to Sky and the Specialists, causing them to gasp. "I take it that this is the symbol you're looking for?"

Sky nodded once again. "Yes, it is," he said. "Can you send us the coordinates of that place?"

Agent Roman nodded and dialed some buttons on his phone. After a while, the helmets of the Specialists started to beep. Sky, Brandon, Riven, Helia, Timmy, Nabu and Roy all pressed the sides of their helmets and placed their visors over their eyes. They looked to the screens on the inside, seeing that the coordinates had already been sent to them.

"Thanks, Agent Roman," Riven said. "We won't forget this."

"We'll be on standby!" Agent Roman called out as the Specialists started to walk towards the train station. "Give us a call if you need more help!"

"Got it!" Sky exclaimed as he and the Specialists all got onto their bikes. "Specialists, let's get a move on!"

"**RIGHT!**" the Specialists all exclaimed. Sky took off, and soon, the rest of the Specialists followed after him.

"Better contact the others," Roy said as he pressed some buttons on his helmet. "They'll want to know about what's going on."

Back at Gardenia, Roxy was practicing with her swords. She spun them around in her hands before slicing apart a practice dummy. It soon fell apart as soon as she sheathed her swords. She looked out the window to see Flora talking with Cornelia.

All of a sudden, her communicator started to beep. She gasped and ran towards it, seeing the Specialists appearing.

"Hey, guys!" Roxy exclaimed. "What's up?"

"_We've located the Star of Threbe made by Stormy_," Helia reported. "_How are things in Gardenia?_"

"We're holding up as best as we can," Roxy said, thinking about Flora. "A lot has been happening lately, but we're trying to hold it together," she added on. She sighed before letting a smile come onto her face. "You guys at Fadden Hills yet?" Roxy asked.

"_Yeah_," Sky said. "_Some guy named Agent Roman already warned everyone here about the disaster about to strike, and the incoming attack that Phobos would send here_."

"Good," Orube said as she came up beside Roxy. "Gardenia has fallen, and for now, Caleb, Matt and the Regents are keeping Heatherfield safe after we defended it."

"_Just because we chase them away doesn't mean they'll give up_," Riven stated. "_Phobos is going to send someone to attack Fadden Hills and erect the Star of Threbe, so we need to be prepared_."

Roxy and Orube nodded. "I understand," Orube said. "Best of luck."

"_And Roxy?_" Roy said. "_You be careful out there_."

Roy smiled as he saw Roxy blush through his helmet comlink. Roxy nodded in response and ended the transmission soon afterwards.

"Looks like there's something going on between you and Roxy," Sky teased. "What do you see in her?"

"A good fighting spirit," Roy replied back. "You all saw as well as I did how well she held up in the Battle of Earth against the Lurden. She's very skilled with swords."

"And so is Bloom," Sky said. "I taught her how to use the Sword of Domino."

"It seems like we always have something to do with the way our girls are adapting to new forms of combat," Riven mused. "I've been trying to find something special to do for Musa myself."

"What do you have planned for her so far?" Timmy asked.

"Oh, just something back at the shop in Red Fountain," Riven explained. "I'm trying to keep this a secret, so if Musa asks, tell her that I'm meeting with AC/DC Members and nothing more."

"Oh, she'll be jealous to learn about AC/DC," Nabu teased as they neared the Train Station. "I hear she's into all kinds of bands… but hates someone named Justin Bieber."

"That sounds like the kind of guy _anyone_ could hate just by hearing his name!" Timmy remarked.

"Okay, guys, we're here," Sky said as he stopped his bike. The rest of the Specialists stopped their own bikes as well. "It looks like this Station hasn't been used in quite a long time."

Nabu walked over towards a sign on the Station. "This Station went out of service in 1945," he said. "Seventy years ago!"

"And still, the tracks are here," Timmy said as he felt the tracks. "They're still fresh, too."

Brandon looked around the Station with Roy. The two searched for the Star of Threbe Symbol that Stormy put there earlier.

"What have you got?" Riven asked as he searched with Nabu.

"So far, nothing," Roy said. "It looks like a lot went on here following Stormy and Orube's battle. We can't find a Mark of Phobos or anything!"

"Keep searching," Sky ordered as he kept his sword ready to be drawn. Little did he know that there was someone watching him from the water tower above. "You will never know when something might happen."

At that moment, the figure in the water tower jumped down at Sky with a silver bladed version of his sword. Sky's eyes focused on the surprise attacker and he unsheathed his sword, swinging it towards the attacker. The attacker grinned and twirled around, landing on the ground before Sky took out his blaster and shot at him.

"Like this!" Sky exclaimed to himself.

"So, _you're_ the King of Eraklyon?" the new figure asked. He had black hair, dark pale skin, and a red streak on the left side of his hair. "I was expecting someone with your reputation to be a little… _older_." He teased.

"And you are…?" Sky asked.

"Danny Magnus," the armed teen replied. "Leader of the Paladins."

"Who the hell are the Paladins?" Sky asked. "Do you work for Phobos?"

"You see?" Danny asked as he placed his sword on his shoulder. "Nothing ever gets past you."

Sky narrowed his eyes at Danny before he pressed his earcom. "Specialists, we have unfriendly visitors," he told everyone. "They're here to stop us from destroying the Mark of Phobos."

"They're already one step ahead of us!" Timmy exclaimed as he and Riven backed into one another. "We can't even _find_ it!"

At that moment, two figures leapt in front of Timmy and Riven respectively.

One of the new figures had red hair and grey armor, armed with two sickles, and the other had white hair and was armed with a fencing sword, the blade the same as the ones that the Specialists had.

"We've got company!" Nabu exclaimed as he, Helia, Brandon and Roy looked to see four more figures appear out of nowhere and surround them.

One of the four figures was pale-skinned and had green hair. He held a scythe in his hands.

The second figure had blue hair and wielded twin bolas.

The third figure was armed with claws on his wrists. He had black hair, brown skin and purple eyes.

The fourth figure was armed with a Double-Bladed Sword, glowing green like Brandon's.

"Nice crew you have here," Sky said as he readied his Sword. "Almost looks as good as the Specialists."

"Not even _close!_" Danny quipped as he held out his own sword. "We're _better!_"

"Let's put that to the test." Sky said. He swung his sword down and charged towards Danny.

"Paladins, attack!" Danny ordered as he charged back at Sky.

The rest of the Specialists all ran towards the Paladins. In response, the Paladins charged right back at them.

Riven clashed with a Paladin whose weapons matched his own. The two locked blades for a while before Riven took out his blaster and shot at the Paladin. The Paladin grinned and deflected all of the blasts before throwing a shuriken towards Riven. Riven scoffed and tossed his boomerang in response, getting both of the flying weapons to collide with each other in midair.

Helia leapt over several crates nearby and used his cords to grab some of them. He threw them at the Paladin with the bolas, who simply punched them in response. He used his bolas to create dust from the ground before swinging it towards Helia. Helia, however, made a shield with his cords before the two shot their cords at each other. The two were now locked in a standoff.

Brandon grabbed the sword arm of the Paladin he was up against and attempted to bring his sword down onto him. The Paladin punched Brandon away just as he was about to cut down onto him, knocking the Specialist away. Brandon staggered back before the Paladin spun around his bladed staff. Brandon managed to fend him off with his sword, both bladed weapons clashing with one another. Brandon soon pushed the Paladin a distance away from him before running after him to continue the battle.

At the same time, Timmy leapt over some seats in the Station, avoiding blasts from another one of the Paladins. The Paladin Timmy was up against fired at him several times before Timmy shot back at him with his own blaster. The two scattered so they could avoid the blasts before Timmy unsheathed his sword. He deflected more blasts from the Paladin before the Paladin took out a Katana and swung it around. The two charged at each other once more.

Nabu struck his staff down at another one of the Paladins. The Paladin blocked this attack with his scythe before swinging back at Nabu. Nabu leapt back and spun around his staff several times, sending magical energy towards the Paladin. The Paladin chuckled and countered back by sending bullets at Nabu from his scythe. Both blasts collided with each other in midair.

"It's about time we found some worthy opponents," Nabu mused. "You're not too bad."

"I could say the same about you," the Paladin replied back. "Too bad only one of us is going to be leaving here alive!"

Roy swung at another Paladin with his javelin. The Paladin struck back with his naginata and broke off with Roy before the seventh Specialist held his hand out.

"Triton Aura!" Roy called out.

"Very well," the Paladin remarked as he held his own hand out. "Two can play at that game," he quipped. "Now, Hade Breaker!"

Roy's Triton Aura and the Paladin's Hades Breaker clashed in midair, creating an explosion that knocked the two back.

"Whoa!" Roy exclaimed. "This guy packs quite a punch!"

Sky and Danny ran towards each other, clashing blades with each other immediately. The two stared each other down intently before circling their blades around in front of them, trying to find a way around to get to each other. The two soon broke off and slashed at each other across the chest, forcing each other to be sent back.

Sky took out his blaster while Danny did the same. Both of them shot at each other, but were forced to deflect the shots once they reached each other. Sky and Danny advanced towards one another, both deflecting laser bolts through their swords. When the two were close enough, the laser bolts bounced off of the blades more rapidly. Still, the leader of the Specialists and the leader of the Paladins did not back down from the fight. As soon as the two were close enough to one another, they slashed their swords at one another, accidentally letting the loose laser bolts fly all over the place. Sky and Danny leapt over one another and deflected the blaster bolts before they eventually sent them off to the side. One blaster bolt hit a bell while the other hit the water tower. As soon as the blaster bolts were out of the way, Sky and Danny turned around, clashing with one another once again.

"You're not too bad!" Danny exclaimed as he was being pushed back by Sky. "It would be quite a shame to report to King Phobos that I lost to such a worthy opponent!"

"One King to another… he's going down!" Sky yelled. He ran towards Danny and slammed his blade onto him again, only for Danny to slash him away.

All of the Specialists continued to clash with the Paladins. As they did, Selina came out from the shadows and watched everything. A grin came onto her face as she stroked the top of her Serpent Staff as if it were sentient.

"Such chaos…" Selina said to herself. She opened up her Legendarium and chuckled as she looked through the pages. "I think… this calls for even _more_ fun." She said before tearing a page out. She laughed and threw it out into the open, where a Cyclops was created.

"Bryton! Adam! Find that Star of Threbe and make sure the Specialists don't try and get it!" Danny yelled. "Charlie, go and help them!"

"Roy! Brandon! Stop them!" Sky ordered.

Bryton, the Paladin facing off against Roy, ran off to find the Star of Threbe. However, Roy ran off right behind him.

Adam chuckled as he broke off with Brandon. He sent a left-handed salute and ran to find the Star of Threbe as well, but Brandon got in his way again.

Timmy landed a blast on the Paladin he was up against, Charlie, at last. Charlie spun around in the air and landed back on his feet. He took out a homing device and ran off, trying to find the Star of Threbe. Timmy growled and took off after him.

Brandon and Adam both ran around to the back of the Train Station. However, as soon as they reached there, Brandon tackled Adam. Adam growled and kicked Brandon away before Timmy and Charlie arrived. Following them were Roy and Bryton.

"Out of our way!" Adam exclaimed. "The Star of Threbe is here to stay!"

"Then where is it?" Timmy asked.

Charlie looked to his scanner. He angrily smacked his hand against it as only static came out.

"That Star could be anywhere!" Charlie exclaimed. "Because Stormy died, I can't get a lock on the Emblem!"

"You mean that one?" Timmy asked, looking to the side.

Everyone looked to where Timmy was looking. On the ground next to the Coal Hopper was a blinking Star of Threbe Symbol.

Sky and Danny clashed blades with each other until they heard what Timmy had just said. The two stopped battling and looked over to the Coal Hopper, seeing the Star of Threbe.

"That's not where King Phobos claimed it to be." Danny stated.

"There's a strong imbalance of magic residing from this Star," Nabu said as he and the rest of the Specialists came over. "I'm guessing that when Flora killed Stormy, and since Stormy was the one who put the Star of Threbe here, her magic caused the Star of Threbe to fade in and out of existence here in Fadden Hills."

"Meaning…?" Danny asked.

"Think of the Star of Threbe as trying to make up its mind," Nabu said as he placed his scepter over the Star of Threbe. "It is trying to decided whether or not to stay. If it decides to stay, Phobos gets to have two cities down for the count," he explained. "If it decides to leave and fade away, however…"

"Fadden Hills is lost!" Riven exclaimed.

"Forever, I'm afraid," Nabu said, acknowledging Riven's outburst. "The magic here is out of balance. We need to fix it… or else nobody wins."

Sky nodded. "I think I get the gist of it," he said before turning to the rest of the Specialists. "Specialists… we need to find a way to destroy the Star of Threbe for good if this part of Earth is to remain intact."

"We can't let you do that, I'm afraid, even under the circumstances," Danny said. "King Phobos gave us orders to protect the Star of Threbe at all costs."

"Don't think that we're just going to let you do this." Sam, the Paladin that Riven was facing, remarked.

"Everyone loses if this thing fades away," Helia said. "You're either in or out."

All of a sudden, a roar filled the air. The Specialists and the Paladins all looked around, trying to find the source of the roar.

"What the hell was that?" David asked. David was the Paladin that Helia was up against.

At that moment, a Cyclops appeared and destroyed some nearby buffers. It roared once again and swung around its club.

"Where did _that_ come from?!" Riven exclaimed.

"You have anything to do with this?" Sky asked Danny.

"Me?" Danny asked. "I thought it was _you_ who called for backup!"

"The Star!" Todd, the Paladin who was fighting Nabu, exclaimed. "It's gone!"

Sky and Danny both readied their swords. "Nabu, Roy, get a fix on the Star of Threbe," Sky ordered. "We need to get rid of it before it can get rid of Fadden Hills!" he exclaimed before looking to Danny. "Danny, you and the Paladins might as well help," he said. "From the looks of that battle, it seems like you and your men are just as strong as we are!"

Danny sighed. "Very well," he said. "But this doesn't mean we like you," he spat at Sky. He turned around and nudged his head. "Todd, Bryton, help out the Specialists with our dilemma," he ordered to the two Paladin Counterparts of Nabu and Roy. "I have a feeling we're all going to have to work together if we are going to get out of _this_ one alive."

Selina chuckled as she placed her hand to her chin. "Interesting…" she said to herself as a grin came onto her face. "Looks like things are turning out for the better after all." She mused.

Sky and Danny both charged towards the Cyclops and slashed at it. The Cyclops just used its club to block their blades before shooting fire from its eye, knocking the two leaders off of the ground.

"_Our_ turn!" Helia exclaimed as he and David ran up.

The Cyclops chuckled and leapt into the air.

Helia and David both looked up as the Cyclops landed. The two swung at the Cyclops from both sides, trapping it in place.

"Riven! Now!" Helia called out.

"Go for it, Sam!" David yelled.

Riven and Sam both ran at the Cyclops and swung their blades down onto it. The Cyclops groaned and stumbled backwards, falling into a shed at the side of the tracks.

Brandon and Adam both unsheathed their blades and slashed at the Cyclops together, sending it through the shed.

All of a sudden, a train horn sounded off.

"Incoming train!" Charlie called out.

"Cargo train!" Timmy added on. "It's a runaway train too!"

Selina chuckled from the shadows as she looked to the Legendarium. "This just keeps getting better and better!" she exclaimed quietly.

"We found the Star of Threbe!" Nabu called out.

Sky and Danny both nodded. They looked to one another.

"Sky, I've got an idea," Danny said. "But you have to follow my lead."

"You got it," Sky said. "What do we need to do?"

"Timmy! Charlie! Lure that Cyclops to the bridge!" Danny called out. "We're going to throw it overboard!"

Timmy and Charlie both nodded and started to shoot at the Cyclops.

Selina watched in amusement as the two sniper Specialists led the Cyclops onto the bridge, just as the runaway train came by.

"Now!" Sky exclaimed.

Sky and Danny both leapt onto the train, getting it to ride towards the Cyclops.

Timmy and Charlie both grinned and got away from the Cyclops just as Sky and Danny came over. The Cyclops covered his eye while Sky and Danny leapt off the runaway train.

"Hey, what's that?" Agent Roman asked as the runaway train suddenly fell from the bridge.

"Looks like a Cyclops getting hit by a train and falling off a bridge," the man said as the two drank coffee. "So, you thinking about that vacation?"

"Only when this all blows over." Agent Roman replied.

Everyone watched as the Cyclops fell over the bridge.

Meanwhile, the Trix and Nerissa were watching everything happen with Dark Bloom behind them at the throne.

"What just _happened?_" Darcy asked.

"My, my. It seems that the Paladins and the Specialists seemed to have been forced to work together, it seems," Dark Bloom mused. Her eyes widened, as if she were in shock. "I remember now!" she exclaimed, causing the remainder of the QuadraTrix to look to her strangely. "Before Stormy was killed, it was her who put the Star of Threbe in place in Fadden Hills. This does not bode well for us, my friends. Not well at all."

"Where are you getting at with this, Dark Bloom?" Nerissa asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"The Stars of Threbe all depend on your energies," Dark Bloom started to explain. "Considering Stormy and Orube battled in Fadden Hills, and put the Star of Threbe in place at the same time… the destruction of it could end all hopes of bringing her back." She said with a devilish grin on her face.

"They're going to take out our Sister!" Icy exclaimed.

"And those Specialists have tricked the Paladins into helping them!" Darcy exclaimed.

"I would suggest you stop them… and take them _both_ down for the count," Dark Bloom said as she walked down from the throne. "You all have a grudge against the Specialists… and the Paladins are just as good as dead."

"I agree," Nerissa said. "I don't care _what_ King Phobos will say. We need to get revenge for Stormy!"

"I couldn't agree with you more," Icy said. She, Darcy and Nerissa all flew off. "Sisters! Revenge is ours!"

"And the throne is soon to be mine…" Dark Bloom said evilly as she looked to the throne.

"You think that's it?" Danny asked.

"They can't climb, so… yeah," Sky replied. "How's the Star of Threbe coming along?"

At that moment, Nabu, Roy, Todd and Bryton were all blasted away to the edge, where the rest of the Specialists and the Paladins were. Sky and Danny both looked down to their comrades before they got back up, seeing Icy, Darcy and Nerissa come over. All of them were glowing with energy and were armed for battle.

"The QuadraTrix!" Sky exclaimed.

Nabu and Roy both got up as the Specialists all readied their weapons.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked. "This mission is to be ours, the mission of the Paladins! Your Sister will come back, we promise!"

"You are trying to pre_vent_ Stormy from reviving!" Darcy exclaimed. "By destroying the Star of Threbe, you are destroying the only chance of her coming back to life!"

"You don't understand!" Nabu called out. "If the Star of Threbe here isn't destroyed, not only Stormy will die, but this City as well!"

"Enough lies!" Icy exclaimed. "We won't allow for this low act of murder… _or_ this sign of treachery!"

"We are not betraying Lord Phobos, we are saving this City for his plans!" Adam exclaimed. "What has clouded you?!"

"Do _not_ interfere, Paladins!" Nerissa called out, aiming her staff at them. "Either you are with us… or ag_ainst_ us!"

"We are not standing down, not from the likes of you," Danny said. "If it's a fight you want…" he added on as he and the rest of the Paladins came up alongside Sky and the Specialists. "You've _got_ one!"

"Sisters… attack!" Icy commanded.

Sky, Danny, the Specialists and the Paladins charged towards Icy, Darcy and Nerissa. It was not long before the battle commenced.

Sky, Danny, Roy and Bryton all charged at Icy. The Ice Queen slashed her Ice Rapiers down at the four Specialists, but they all used their blades to block them. Danny and Bryton both held Icy's blades at bay while Sky and Roy both shot her away. Icy groaned as she was sent back, but she flew into the air and shot icicles down onto the four.

"Going somewhere?" Roy asked. He shot up his cords at Icy, catching her. Icy gasped before she was swung down to the ground, where Danny and Bryton slashed her back up into the air.

"She's _mine!_" Sky exclaimed as Danny and Bryton slashed her into the air.

Sky leapt up off of the ground and met Icy in midair. He slashed down at her fiercely, and since the Ice Witch had no time to respond, she was forced to endure the pain before getting slammed back down to the ground below.

Riven and Sam both swung at Darcy, who blocked all of their attacks with her scythe. As the two were pushing her back, Brandon and Adam ran in and punched her away. Darcy did her best to stand her ground, but she was no match for the combined power of the Specialists and the Paladins. In a desperate attempt, she threw her scythe at the four, but Brandon and Riven cut it in half before letting Sam and Adam blast her away.

Nabu and Todd both spun their staffs around to avoid the attacks Nerissa was sending at them. Nerissa cackled and sent Quintessence at them, but both Nabu and Todd, specialized in magic, held their ground before allowing Timmy and Charlie to open fire on her. Nerissa growled and spun around her staff, creating a shield that protected her.

"You'll have to try harder than _that!_" Nerissa exclaimed.

"That's ex_actly_ what we plan to do!" Nabu exclaimed, holding his Staff out in front of him. "Scepter of Andros!" he called out, placing his scepter in front of him straight-up. "Orb of the Seven Seas!" he announced, his voice echoing. "Full Power!"

Nerissa watched in shock as Nabu sent his Orb of the Seven Seas straight at her. She yelled in pain before she was engulfed in energy. She was soon sent back, weakened by the attack.

At that moment, King Phobos flew in. He transformed from Phoenix to human and growled angrily.

"What is going on?!" Phobos demanded.

"The Star of Threbe here must go!" Sky called out, causing Phobos to growl at him. "Because Stormy's life is on the balance, the Star of Threbe is not going to just take the City, but Stormy's life too! Either you change your plans, or you risk the life of a witch!"

"Is this true, Daniel?" King Phobos asked the Paladin Leader.

Danny nodded.

"Very well," King Phobos said. "From one king to another, I shall withdraw my forces," he announced. "But do not expect this to be over!" he proclaimed before teleporting away the witches and the Paladins.

"And the Star of Threbe?" Riven asked.

Everyone looked to the ground, seeing that it had disappeared.

"They'll be back, you know." Brandon told Sky.

Sky nodded. "I know," he said. "And when they return… we'll be ready."

Agent Roman and his men came up.

"Where is the Star?" Roman asked.

"Gone for now," Nabu said. "But it's in another city."

"You'd better head back to Gardenia," Roman said. "We'll take care of the rest from here."

The Specialists soon met with the Winx and WITCH back in Gardenia.

"This means that Phobos will find another city to put his Star of Threbe." Wendy said.

"And we don't know which one." Musa added on.

"It gives us all the better reason to be ready," Will said. "We can't let our guards down now."

Back in the Omega Dimension, King Phobos was blasting fire at the QuadraTrix.

"What gave you the idea that it was okay to prevent the destruction of the Star of Threbe?!" Phobos demanded. "Stormy's life is preserved within it, and now, I have to move it to another city!"

"We only wanted what was best," Icy said. "Please… we want our Sister back."

"And you shall," Dark Bloom said. "But first… why don't you get revenge on the Fairy who still lives?"

Everyone looked up as Dark Bloom grinned. She showed them Flora still alive.

Roars of anguish now shook the Omega Dimension, all never-ending.

**Author's Notes**: Well, everyone, did you like my new Chapter? I sure hope you did, because I put a lot of effort into this one. I know it's not as long as the others, but I am doing the best I can, I swear. I shall try my very best to have another new Chapter out as soon as I can. Please review, rate, and as always, if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan**, wishing you all a Merry Christmas! Enjoy the Holiday, everyone! See you all soon!


End file.
